Sweet Apple Pie: A Goku and ChiChi Story
by tenchugirl16
Summary: ChiChi is having problems with Goku. She wants to know why he won't never stay at home with her and Gohan anymore. ChiChi askes Bulma for her adivice on how to get more 'alone' time with Goku. But why excally is Goku is not staying home? More Info inside.
1. Goku Never Stays Home What can I do?

Sweet Apple Pie

A Goku and Chi-Chi Story

Disclamer: I do not own DBZ; this is just fanfiction

By : Tenchu Girl 16

Intro:

Chi-Chi is having problems with Goku. He woun't stay home and she is wondring what has she been doing wrong. She tries very hard to be a hard working wife and mother. But he still won't stay home. Se decides to call her best friend Bulma for love advice. She figures that Bulma would be the best person to ask anyone that could get Vegeta to marry her. Bulma decides to stay with Chi-Chi to help her get some alone time with her husband. Just when thier plan is finally working someone from Goku's past comes and tries to run thier marriage. Can Bulma help Chi-Chi keep her family striaght and hers too.

After I wrote Breathe my version of a get together of Bulma and Vegeta. I decided that I wanted to try to write a Goku + Chi-Chi love story. So here goes I hope you like it.

Tenchu Girl 16

Chapter One: Goku Never Stays Home, What Can I Do?

Chi-Chi woke up early when the sun began to rise. She sat up and streached. She looked to the opposite side of the bed to see if Goku was lying beside her. But no he wasn't there. He was never there latley. She gets out of the bed and walks to the dresser which had a large mirror connected to it and just stared at her reflextion through the mirror.

'What is wrong with me. I am I not attractive to him anymore. Has Goku been cheating on me with another woman. No that can't be it no woman can put up with his sloppy eating habits but me. Mabye he has been trainng hard. Yea that must be it. But...well I can't worry about that now. Today is a busy day I have to fix breakfast for myself, Gohan and Goku, then I have to drive Gohan to school, do the grocercy shopping..etc'  
Chi-Chi thought to her self as she took a light brown brush and brushed her thick long black hair back into place. After she brushed her hair she gets up and walks to her closet which was right next to her bathroom. She opens up her closet and flicks on the light swich. She quickly graps her pink housecoat and slips it on to cover up her short slicky pink nightgown. She then cloeses up the closet door and walks out the room. She makes her way down the hallway and down the stars and into the kicthen. The Son's kicthen was very large complete with two chandlers, three stoves, two dishwashers, four refegraters, large cabints and a long 16 seater kichten table. She began cooking breakfast on each one of her three stoves and then spreaded out the food on the table. Just then the door bell rung Chi-Chi growled as she walked out of the kicthen and to the frount door where she sees Goku. Goku walks in as Chi-Chi slammes the door behind him.

"Hey honey, I am home. Umm I smell breakfast." Goku responds as he rushed to the kicthen. Chi-Chi growls as she walked halfway upstairs.

"Gohan, sweetheart get down stairs breakfast is ready! Now we don't want you to be late for school do we." Chi-  
Chi then walks back to the kicthen. As she sees that Goku has already stared digging into the waffles and starb erries. She sighs a deep frustreted sigh as she sits across from him at the table. She then fills her glass with Abor Mist and starts siping from it.

"Goku where the hell where you last night!"

"Trainng, I had to keep my stregnth up."

"Mmm I am so sick of this shit. Would it hurt for you to stay home once in a while. I don't see why you have to trian anywhy. Even Vegeta the Sayian prince wouldn't trian if Bulma strongly objects to it. Besides Goku the Earth dosent need saving at the moment."

"Come on Chi who knows what crazy's will come for the earth next?"

"Goku do you even give a damn about what happens to me."

"Of course I do Chi-Chi I love you. Rember the surprise brithday party I threw for you at Gingers, or the romantic getway a while back. You seem to be so happy with me then I wonder why are you being such a bitich about this latley."

"Because..."Just before Chi-Chi could finsh her sentance Gohan walked in. Gohan was wering a short sleeve G-Unit T-shirt, dark jeans and the G-Unit sneakers. He pulled up a chair and started digging in his plate. As he was eating he noticed that nethier his mom nor his dad were speaking. Well what ever they were mad at each other about it would proberly blow over. After breakfast Gohan whent in the den to watch Hey Aronold on Nicktoons. As Goku and Chi-Chi walked up to thier bedroom. As Chi-Chi was in her closet searching for what to wear Goku laid on the bed and stared flipping channels.

"Come on Chi-Chi you can't still be mad."

"Oh I am far more than mad at this point. I wake up at five am every damn moring to fix your meals. But what apperation do I get Goku. For two years you have shown little or no effection for me. Like I mean abouslotly nothing to you anymore."

"Now you know that is not true."

"Yes it is. I rember two years ago like it was yesterday. You would go out to the store and buy me flowers for no reason at all. You would treat me like am a princess while I fixed you the finest of meals. I missed the times we used to make love, when I laugh when you do or say something off the wall. What is going on with us is our marriage even worth counting when all you do is ignore me." Chi-Chi mumbles as she pulls out a cute black sleveless dress along with black highilled sandles, and a short sleeve white scarf. She then walks into her bathroom to take a quick shower. Her bathroom was a rather great sized bathroom. It was complete with a walk in closet that leads to her towel, soap, and toiltere collection. She walks inside and picks out her starwberry scented bubble bath and ran hot water in her bathtub. While wating for the bathtub to fill up she lays down her clothes on a chair inside of the bathroom. She then slippes off her robe and takes off her nightgown. She then slowly steps her self into the bathtub. After bathing she dresses and comes out of the bathroom. She then walks into the cloeset and gets out her black pockect book. After she comes out the closet she sees Goku looking at a re-run of Yu-Gi-ioh on Cartoon Network and not paying her much mind. That's bascially what thier marriage has been like for the past two years.

"Goku, I am leaving I have to take Gohan to school. Then I am going to the grocery store and I am going over to Bulma's to have lunch with her."

"Bye" Goku says not making any eye contact with her. Chi-Chi growled under her breath and leaves her bedr oom while slamming the door behind her. She then walks down the wallway, down the stairs and into the den.

"Gohan, come on I am ready to take you to school now."

"Oh okay, mom" Gohan simply responds as he turns off the t.v and grabs his book bag off the floor and puts it on his back as he gets off the couch and opens the frount door for Chi-Chi. She walks out the of the house while Gohan closes the door behind him. They walked off the porch on to the walkway and infront of the garge. Infrount of the garage there was Chi-Chi's green 2005 Expodetion. Chi-Chi unlocked the cardoors and got into the divers side while Gohan got on the passenger side. She then stared up the car and pulled out of the diveway.

"Mom, what's wrong with you and dad are you having problems."

"No Gohan, me and your daddy are doing just fine sweetheart. We just get into arguments every now and then. Don't mind us just concentre on your studies."

"You guys are having problems, arent you. Is it because my dad won't stay home with you?"

"Gohan, mind your bussiness. What me and your dad is going through is our bussiness. So be a good boy and stay out of it. Do you understand me." Chi-Chi says to Gohan with a very firm voice.

"Yes mam." Gohan responds

Chi-Chi then exited the gated Mountian Village Community and merged on to the highway. She drove on the highway for about an hour than turned down exit 322 Mountian Villagers Middle School. At the end of the exit was a stop sign. Chi-Chi slowed down and stoped at the stop sign. Then she turned right and then made left turing into the school driveway. She then parked her car infront of the school to drop Gohan off.

"Okay Gohan, I want you to ace all of your classes got that mister. But all the education I taught you to good use. Well I be here at three to pick you up okay."

"Aliright mom, bye." Gohan replies as he gets out of his mom's SWV and closes the door. Chi-Chi waves back and puts the SWV in drive and drove off.

That's the end off this Chapter 1 I hoped you liked it. Next Chapter Chi-Chi goes to Bulma's house to ask her for advice to keep Goku at home. Vegeta goes over to Goku's along with Mirai Trunks to battle each other in video games. What will Vegeta tell Goku to do about Chi-Chi.

Tenchu Girl 16 


	2. Bulma and Vegeta's advice to Goku & Chi

Sweet Apple Pie

A Goku and Chi-Chi Story

By: Tenchu Girl 16

Disclamer: I do not own DBZ; This is just fanfiction

I loved my reviews. Thanks to all of the reviewers who reviewed this story. Oh incase you guys were wondring trianning really isn't the reason that Goku never stays home. What is the reason excally...well read on and find out. In this chapter Bulma and Chi-Chi have a serious talk about what is going on between Goku and her. Goku Invites Vegeta and Trunks over to enjoy a video game spar. While Vegeta was there he askes what he should do about Chi-Chi. What will Vegeta's response be excally.

Chapter Two: Bulma's advice To Chi-Chi, Vegeta's advice to Goku

After Chi-Chi dropped Gohan off at school she headed to Food Lion. Food Lion was the only grocery store in town that would allow Chi-Chi to by groceres from them. She then pulls into Food Lion's parking lot. She luckly found a park right infrount of the store. Usually the parking lot would be so crowed that she would have to park the futherst away from the store. But suprisingly the parking lot wasn't very crowed. She soon puts the car in park gets out her pookect book and her keys and got out of her Expodetion and closes the door behind her. She walks into the grocery store and graps two large grocery karts and pushes them futher down the store. She goes down the fruit & Vegetable section and graped 10 bages of purple grapes, 10 bages of apples and oranges, 5 salads, 2 bages of kiwis, 5 heads of lettce and greens and 10 pounds of bannas.  
People around her in the store was staring at her weridly as she passed them by and goes into the Pasta section where she picked up 20 6 packs of Roman Noddles in all different flavors, 20 cans of spiggty sauce and 20 spigg ty packs and 20 cans of Ravoi and Chicken Noddle soup that Gohan loved so much. Each aisle she whent down she made sure she loaded the cart up with what ever was on the shelf. It took her nearly three hours before she was ready to go to the cashier. She pulled up with both of her grocery karts filled up well over the top with food at Line 6. The cashier behind line 6 was a young girl who looked to be in her late teens or early twentys. She had short blond hair, wears classes, small build, wasn't very tall ethier around 5'3 and was wering a reglar Food Lion unforim. She admidly growled when she saw the astonsiong amount of food Chi-Chi had stack in the kart. Chi -Chi ignored the look on the womans face and begian loading up her food on the ramp. Just then one of the workers came up to Chi-Chi and asked.

"Hi are you Mrs. Chi-Chi Son, mam."

"Yes"

"Let me help with you with those groceries mam."

"Thank you." Chi-Chi replies as she moves out of the man's way as he loaded the groces on the ramp as the woman scaned her food in the cashier and the man beside her baging up her groceries. It took them nearly an hour and a half to finsh ringing up all of the food.

"That would be $2,000 dollars mam."

Chi-Chi hands the woman her ATM card from out of her purse. The woman scans it through the machine and atomactily the machine prints out a recipt that took almost 10 min to completly print out. The woman then tears out the recipt and hands it along with her ATM card. Chi-Chi puts it back in her purse as one of the workers offered to push one of the carts for her as Chi-Chi got the other one. The worker followed Chi-Chi back to her SUV. Chi -Chi pushes a button on her keypad and automatly her trunk came up. It took a while but they succusfully load ed up her trunk with all of her groceres. Since the man offered to return the grocercy carts back to the store Chi-Chi hoped back in her SUV and drove off. While she was on the highway rusing back home to unload the groceries she decied to call Goku. She took out her cellphone out of her pocket book and quickly dialed her home number. After a number of rings Goku finally picks up the phone.

"Hello"

"Hi Goku, I am on my way home. Can you stay home for just a few mintues to help me unload the groceries?"

"Sorry Chi, I have to go. I was leaving to go to Vegeta's to pick him up. We are going to Circut City and Walmart. To pick up some new hot video games and to buy the hot new XBOX 360 and the PS3."

"Goku cant you just stay long enough to help me unload the groceries in the house then you can leave."

"Sorry Chi-Chi, no can do but don't worry I bring you something if I don't forget."

"But Goku..." Before Chi-Chi could even finsh her sentance Goku hung the phone up on her. Chi-Chi was extermly pissed off at him now. She hangs up her cellphone and puts it in her cupholder and contiues the drive home.

Meanwhile Goku had walked down the stairs and into the den. On right wall of the den was a door. Goku opens the door. It turns out that the door leads into the garage. Goku cloeses the door behind him and walked past Chi-Chi's baby blue 2006 Lexus Convertible and to his light gray 2005 Mercedess Benz S-Class. Goku hits a button on his keypad and his doors automatcaly unlocked. Goku opens the door and hopes in. He pushes a button on his sterring wheel as he started the car up and automatcily the garage door pulled up. Goku backs out of his driveway and pushes the button on his sterring wheel agian as the garage door cloeses Goku drove off. As he pumped up Total's song Sitting home his mind whent to Chi-Chi.

'I am doing Chi-Chi wrong I am I? Yea I have been such an asshole to her . I fell so bad it's all because of what I have done behind Chi-Chi's back two years ago. If Chi ever found out what I have done she would leave my ass and I know it. Or ethier she give me hell one. But after what I have done I couldn't be near Chi-Chi my cocience will eat me up.'

Meanwhile Chi-Chi pulled up in her driveway and pulled up to the garage door. Soon after Chi-Chi got out of her SUV a 2003 Ford Mustang pulled up and parked off of the cement and parked right beside the garage.  
Two women got out of the mustang and shut the door behind them. The woman that came out of the drivers side was rather young woman that looked to be in her early twenty's. Her long light brown hair flowed down to her shoulders. She was normal height and had a normal figure. She wore a short sleeve black maids dress, along with a maids unforim. The other girl who came out the passenger side whore the same outfit but she unlike the first woman tucked her long blond hair in a french bun and wore glasses. The brown haird girl walked up to Chi-Chi first.

"Mrs. Son did you require our severices today? You called us today on my cell."

"Yes Lauren, I need for you and Johanna to take my care of my groceres inside of my trunk. Make sure you take out my ice cream and my meats first. It's very important. Then after that I need you guys to make sure you call Gohan on his cellphone at lunch to tell him that you will be picking him up from school.  
Since I can't do it because I am heading over to Bulma's for lunch and I won't be back in time. Oh yea and make sure Gohan gets his afternoon snack when he gets home from school. Oh and one more thing make sure the house is clean for me."

"Yes mam Mrs Chi-Chi." Johanna and Lauren responed as Chi-Chi handed them her spare keys to her Expode tion and her house keys. As Lauren and Johanna carried the grocrees in house, Chi-Chi walked to the car that was parked next to Lauren's Mustang. The car was a 2006 Nissian Maxima. Chi-Chi unlocked the car doors and got in and back on to the cement being carful not to hit Laruen's mustang in the process. She then backed out of the drive way and drove off. Just when she got on the highway good her cellphone rang.  
Chi-Chi takes her cellphone out her purse and awnsers it.

"Hello"

"Hi Chi-Chi what's up."

"Hey Bulma, what's going on."

"Nothing much Chi, so are you still coming over for lunch."

"Yea it's 11:00 now so I will be there around 12:00. You know it will take an hour for me to get there. Is Vegeta there by the way?"

"Goku just picked him up a few minutes ago to go on video game spree. Vegeta wanted to leave early he had been talking about this all week. The XBOX 360 and the PS3 are going on sale at 1:00 pm today and of course they wanted to be the first to get it. Why you ask."

"Just to make sure Goku hasn't been lying to me. Well see you in a hour bye."

"Bye Chi."Bulma says as Chi-Chi hangs up her cellphone and puts it back in her pocketbook. She begins to concentre back on the highway. A few mintues Chi-Chi noticed an Exit sign it says. Exit 7815 Capsual Corp Commuinty 1/2 mile. A minute later Chi-Chi had to turn down the exit. She slows down as she noticed the yied sign at the end of the road. She stoped then turned left as she drove down that road she noticed that she was surroned with huge skyscrapers and heavy traffic. Ahead was Capsule Corp Street One the street Bulma stayed on. She turned down that street and Bulma's house was the secound one on the right. As Chi Chi pulled up the gates opened and Chi-Chi drove up in Bulma's driveway and parked inbettwen Bulma's 2005 Cadliac Convertiable and Vegeta's 2005 Mustang. Bulma's house was a huge fancy three story house made completey out of stone. As Chi-Chi steped out of her car Bulma came out of her house and walk towards her. Bulma had her pretty blue hair tucked in a ponytial. She wore a short sleeve shirt that says Capsal Corp across it. She also wore a pair of dark blue jeans and high hellied white flop flops designed by Polo.

"Hey Chi-Chi since when did you get this hot new black Maxima? I haven't seen this ride the last time I have been to your house."

"That's because I just got it two days ago. I am glad you like it."

"Why don't you come in. Mom is just about to put lunch on the table on the deck outside."

"Okay B." Chi-Chi agrees as she flows Bulma inside her house. They walked down the hallway to the end.  
At the end at the hall was two huge french doors that lead to the deck. Bulma opens the french doors and that lead them out on the deck out side. On the left side of the deck was a small table sit up with two chairs,  
two plates, two wine cups, two knifes, two forks and two spoons. Bulma sit in one chair when Chi-Chi sat in the one across from her.

"What's going on with you and Vegeta?" Chi-Chi asked Bulma.

"Oh we are doing fine. Just today he brought me a hudge white teddy bear along with flowers. Trunks is going to turn two tommrow. I can't wait to throw him a little birthday party and invite all of the little neighbood kids over."

"I bet Vegeta won't like that too much."

"Oh Chi you know he won't. But he says that he would but out of it because it is his son's birthday. So what's going on between you and Goku everything is just happy right."

Just before Chi-Chi could awnser Mrs. Briefs came out with a siver tray with thier lunch and behind her was a woman with long black hair and a maids unforim who was carring a piture of Abor Mist. Mrs Brifes spoo ned out some chicken pop-pie, pototato salad, green beans and a slice of corn bread on each one of there plates .  
"Thanks Mrs. Briefs this meal looks so good."

"You welcome Chi-Chi. I will be back in a few mintues with your desserts." Mrs. Briefs says as she went inside the house.

"Would you like any Abor Mist? Mrs. Son, Mrs. Ouji."

"Sure" Both Chi-Chi and Bulma awnsered at the same time. The watress then poured some Abor Mist into both there wine glasses. Then she walks back into the house leaving the piture out side for them incase they wanted extra.

As Chi-Chi and Bulma was eating, Bulma asked her this question once more.

"So Chi how are things with you and Goku?"

"Not so good infact not good at all."

"What..."

"Come on Bulma you know me and Goku are going through somethings right now. I just want to know what do you think I should do about it? Because I am so running out of ideas."

"First of all Chi tell me excally what is the problem and mabye I can help."

"Okay for the past two years, ever since you and Vegeta have been married me and Goku's realshionship has never been the same agian. Goku will never stay home with me and Gohan. I tried everything to catch his attention to get him to have a real conversion. Okay I tried cooking extra food at dinner time, fixing a realxing bath for him in the bathtub, dressing up in sexy lundre with whip cream all over me. I knew that something was definetly wrong when he didn't respond to that. That has always kept Goku interested espically in the bedroom."

"Mabye something has been bothring him. Something that he is scared to talk to you about."

"If your right about this Bulma, how do I get him to talk about it."

"He still comes to bed dosen't he."

"Yea he still comes but he is no longer intersted in making love to me anymore."

"I have an idea Chi-Chi, how when he comes to bed where a sexy two pice bikini. The sexiset pice you have then you run your hands all over his chest. You know get him aroused then ask him sweetly what's been brothering him. It works all of the time with Vegeta. Don't tell Vegeta I told you that."

"No, I am not going to tell thanks for the advice Bulma, you are the best at these things."

"That's what best friends are for."

Bulma and Chi-Chi countiued to talk and eat for a few hours. After lunch Bulma and Chi-Chi got into Chi-Chi's Maxima and headed to the mall. Meanwhile Goku pulled up in his driveway along with Vegeta and Miari Trunk s. He parked his Merecdes Benz beside Chi-Chi's Expedtion. Goku gets out so does Trunks and Vegeta. Trunk s and Vegeta fowllowed Goku to the inside of his house. Trunks obsberved Goku's house it was a nice sized two story house complete with an attic, basment a two door garage and a large frount porch. They walked dow n the walkway, up the wodden porch and inside of the house. Goku led them in the den. The den was clean and nice looking. It was complete with a flat screen t.v, wodden coffe table, white leather sofa's, entertament center built around the flat screen t.v. The room also included a nice sized white fan. Trunks and Vegeta made them selves comftable on the couch.

"Okay guys I'll will be back. I have to unload my PS3 and XBOX 360 out of my trunk okay."

"Okay Goku we will just wait here." Trunks responded as Vegeta just hummphed. Goku walked out of the den and walked outside. He walked to his car and pushed a button on his key pad. His trunk automaticly opened. Goku got his bags out of his trunk and closed it. He then walkes back in the house and hooks up his PS3 to the entertment system. After he hooks that up he puts the other bags beside the leather sofa. Then he gives Vegeta and Trunks both a wireless game controller and cuts the PS3 and his T.V on. He then grabs his game controller and puts Tekeen 6 in and sits inbetween Vegeta and Trunks. Right when they were about to get to the secound level of the game Lauren walkes in, casusing Goku to pause the game.

"Mr. Goku sir would you and your friends like some popcorn and beer to go along with your game?"

"Vegeta, Trunks would you like some?"

"Yeah" Vegeta and Trunks say about the same time.

"Get me some too Lauren, by the way were is Gohan?"

"Up in his room studing for an important test."

"Tell him after he is done come downstairs I have a suprise for him."

"Okay I make sure I tell him." Lauren agress as she walks back in the kicthen.

Ten mintues later Lauren broung a huge bowl of popcorn for each of them and a 40oz can of Bud light. She then walked upstairs and knocked on Gohan's door. Gohan opens the door and sees Lauren standing there.

"Hya Gohan, are you done studing for that test."

"Yea pretty much why did you ask Miss. Lauren?"

"Because your dad says that after your done studing come down to the den. He says he has something for you.  
Go on Gohan go see what it is."

Gohan smiles wondring what could his daddy had gotten for him. He rushed downstaris and into the den. W here he sees Goku, Trunks and Vegeta playing on the PS3 battling eachother and drinking Budlight. Goku noticed Gohan stading there and paused the game.

"Hi son, I got I surpise for you."

"You do daddy. Come on what is it?"

Goku then graps on of the bags and hands it to Gohan. Gohan gets the bag and looks inside it. He couldn't belive what he saw inside of it. It was something he has been wating for weeks to have. It was the X-Box 360 along with three games that whent with it. Gohan ran up to his dad and hugged him, and Goku embresses him back.

"I love you dad, this is the best present ever!"

"I thought you will like it. What you wating for go upstairs and enjoy it."

Gohan lets his dad go and ran up stairs to start playing on it.

Then Goku contiues playing aginst Trunks and Vegeta for a couple of hours until Kirrlian's red 2005 Enovy pulled up in the driveway.

"It's been fun you guys but I got to get back home to my penthouse. Thanks for the ride Goku it has been fun. Would you mind opening up your trunk so I can get my stuff out?"

"No prob" Goku responds as he pushes a button on his keypad. Trunks put his controller down on the coffe table as he walked out of the house and got his stuff out of Goku's trunk and closed it back. He then got in Kirrlian's Enovy. Kirrlian back out of the driveway and drove off beeping his horn a few times in the process.  
Goku gets up and puts a basket ball game in and plays aginst Vegeta. As Vegeta was beating him he couldn't help to ask how Kakorat and his mate was doing.

"Hey Kakorat, I wonder how you and your loud mouth mate are doing."

"Not good."

"What happing have her screaming at you took effect."

"No it's something I did. I screwed up I need your help Vegeta. I need it bad?"

"Kakorat, I can't help you unless you tell me what the hell you did to screw things up with your woman."

"Well it all happened two years ago when you and Bulma got married. Chi-Chi was taking care of Trunks and Gohan while I had to go off on a trip to compete in some martial arts tortment for three weeks. While I was there I met this girl named Jennifer Lesile she was so hot. She had long blond hair and the most prettiest of eyes and always wore sexy short skirts and halter tops. We've met she was so call she could eat as much as I could and we've instantly became friends. One night I was missing Chi-Chi like crazy my hormones didn't help much ethier and then Jennifier came into my hotel room to talk to me about someting personal. We'd kiss ed and then one thing lead to another. I woke up the next moring with her lying naked beside me. Then I have realized what I have done and felt so quilty about it. I told Jennifer that last night was a mistake and she seem to agree as well and we never spoked after that."

Vegeta couln't say anything for a mintute. He was completly shocked that Kakorat would actuly do something as wrong as and as crazy as cheating on Chi-Chi.

"Kakorat, there is only one thing you can do at a time like this. I suggest that you enjoy one more night with her before you tell her the truth. But you do realize that she will find out about this from ethier you or through the grapevine. I suggest that after toinight you tell her the truth. I must tell you Kakorat cheating on Chi-Chi is really asking for it. What the hell was you thinking."

"I love Chi-Chi, but after this I wonder will she ever forgive me. I have stooped so low. Even if she did forgive me she will never trust me agian."

This is the end of Chapter Two. I wonder what Chi-Chi would say about this if she finds out. I bet that would be intersting. Next Chapter is called One More Night before I Tell. I hope you guys liked Chapter 2 . I will update soon.

Tenchu Girl 16

. 


	3. One Last Night Before I Tell

Sweet Apple Pie

A Goku and Chi-Chi Story

Disclaimer I do not own DBZ; this is just fan fiction okay.

Okay since you guys don't like me describing on all of the cars Goku and the gang has I won't do it as much anymore; only if necessary. Oh yea since I am misspelling so many words using Notepad I moved my story to Corel WordPerfect and Microsoft Word to correct it for me. Thanks for all your reviews they have helped out a lot. In this Chapter Goku decides to follow Vegeta's advice. What will happen I wonder will Goku spill the beans? Read on to find out. Oh and I would like to think that one special reviewer that told me that I misspelled my title. Thanks I didn't notice it when I was typing it. Big romance scene in this chapter. You have been warned.

Tenchu Girl 16

Chapter Three: One More Night before I Tell

I love Chi Chi, but after this I wonder will she ever forgive me. I have stooped so low. Even if she did forgive me she will never trust me again."

"Kakorat if I were you I wouldn't be worrying too much about that if I were you. I would be worrying whether or not Chi-Chi would be kicking my ass. Chi-Chi maybe is human but when she is mad she could easily kick anyone's ass."

"Stop it Vegeta, your making me scared. Maybe I shouldn't tell her let it stay as one of the skeletons in my closet. But I have no other choice then to tell her tomorrow morning. Um would you mind it if Gohan stayed with you and Bulma for the night."

"Don't even count on it Kakorat. Me and Onna have plans for tonight. I even called for Trunk's nanny to take care of him for tonight."

"Come on Vegeta please get your Nanny to watch Gohan as well. I would ask Lauren and Johanna to stay but Lauren has to study for a major chemistry test for collage and Johanna has go back home and come back here tomorrow morning. Besides I would really want for me and Chi-Chi to be alone tonight. You suggested this after all."

"Fine Kakorat let me see what I can do." Vegeta growled as he paused the game. He then reached into his jean pocket and pulls out his cell phone. He dials Bulma's number and after a few rings she answers.

"Hello"

"Onna, can you tell Trunks nanny to be expecting Gohan to be at the house."

"Gohan, why would he be at our house tonight Vegeta?"

"Must I explain everything to you Onna? It's because Kakorat here wants to get a little alone time

with his woman."

"Oh let me put you on hold real quick Geta. I have to call Nattily to see if she would do it if I double her check this week."

Then Bulma puts Vegeta on hold for a few min to call Nattily. Five minutes later she was back on

the line with Vegeta.

"Okay Geta, I am back. She says that she would love for Gohan to come. Oh I am on my way to pick you up from Goku's. I should be there in ten minutes. Tell Gohan to be ready for me okay."

"Whatever Onna, see you in ten."

"Bye Geta." Bulma replies as Vegeta hangs up his cell phone and puts it back in his pocket.

"So can Gohan spend the night with you guys or what?" Goku asked

"Yea Onna says that she is on her way now."

Goku then put the wireless controller down on the table and walked out of the room. He then walked up the stairs and to Gohan's closed room door. Goku knocks on the door and a few seconds Gohan opens up his door.

"Gohan, get you night bag packed son. Your staying at Bulma's tonight. Hurry up she should be here in ten minutes."

"Alight, Dad I will be down in a few minutes." Gohan aggress as he walked back into his room. Goku then walked back down stairs and back into the den. He then returns to playing basketball against Vegeta. Ten minutes later Goku and Vegeta sees Bulma's car pull up in the driveway. Goku pauses the game as Vegeta puts his control on the table. Goku then hits the keypad and his trunk opens.

"Well Kakorat, see you later. That is after Chi-Chi kicks your ass the next morning."

"Screw you, Vegeta."

Vegeta then gets off the couch and walks to the front door, as Goku walks up to the stair case to get Gohan.

"Gohan come on Bulma is here to pick you up!"

"Coming!" Gohan says out of breath as he came rushing down the stairs with his book bag on his back, holding his lunch box in one hand and his suitcase in the other. He stops at the end of the stairs when he sees his dad.

"Now Gohan, I want you to have a good time with Bulma and Vegeta. Oh yea and be on your best behavior."

"Yes dad, you know me I never get in trouble. Well unless I sneak out instead of studying."

"Are you coming are what brat." Vegeta growled as he opened the front door.

"Coming Vegeta, Bye dad" Gohan says as he walks out the front door with Vegeta.

"Bye son have a good time." Goku says before Vegeta closes the front door behind Gohan.

Goku then walked back into the kitchen where he sees Lauren busy at work cooking dinner.

"Hey Goku, what brings you into the kitchen. Are you hungry by any chance?"

"Yea umm that smells good. But I think I can wait until Chi-Chi gets here tonight. She usually gets mad at me when I eat before she does. I really don't want to make her upset tonight. Lauren, I really need a favor from you."

"Goku, did you and Chi-Chi get in another argument."

"Oh yea for a minute I thought she wanted to throw something at me."

Lauren laughs for a few seconds then asked Goku a question.

"What favor do you want me to do for you?"

"Does Chi-Chi still have any more rose pedals and a bottle Crystale in the pantry."

"Oh yea I checked you still have a case of Crystal and ten bags filled with different kinds of roses and rose petals. What do you need for me to do with that?"

"Well I want for you to go up in my bedroom and spread out rose petals on my bed and in the bubble bath. Then I want for you to put on some smoothing romance songs. You know Chi-Chi's favorite. Oh yea and one more thing I want an elegant fest spread out on the kitchen table with scented candles and all of that stuff. Did Chi-Chi tell you what time she would be home?"

"Yea she called here a few hours ago. She says she had already gone shopping with Bulma. Now she was heading off to the hair salon to get her hair done. She says she would be back in a hour."

"Well lets get to work we don't have much time." Goku says as he walked out of the kitchen and back upstairs to his bedroom. He walks up to his closet and pulls out a black tux. It was a right new tux one that Chi-Chi got for him a couple of weeks ago that he never wore. He then closes his closet door and walks over to his dresser and pulls out a pair of boxers and some black dress socks. He walks in the bathroom and lays out his clothes on the chair. He then walks over to the shower and cuts it on. As the water was running in the shower he takes off all off his clothes and jumped in the shower. After taking a long 40 minute shower Goku turns the shower off and steps out of the shower. He then raised his ki and dried himself off. He walked over to the chair and slipped on his boxers. Then he put on his deodorant and his cologne. Afterwards he puts on his tuxedo and looks at himself in the mirror to make sure he put his tux on right. He then heard someone knocking on the door.

"Come in"

Lauren walks in and walked until she was a few inches away from Goku.

"Hey Goku, wow your looking handsome. Listen I have already set up everything. I hope you and Chi-Chi have a good time alone tonight. I am sure she is going to love how handsome you look in this tux."

"Alright see ya later, Lauren. Tell Johanna I said hi."

"Sure Goku, see ya." Lauren responds as she walked out of the room.

Goku then walked out of the bedroom and walked up to his bedroom window. He watched as Lauren pulled out of the driveway and was going home for the night. A few minutes later Chi-Chi's car pulled up in the driveway and parked beside Goku's car. She gets out of her car and walks towards the house. Almost instantly a wave of guilt came over Goku.

'Chi-Chi, I am so sorry. I wish that I could change what I did; but I can't. Maybe one day you will forgive me. I love you and only you but after I tell you about Jennifer I don't think you will ever love me again.

Meanwhile Chi-Chi unlocks her house door when she hears That's Good by Toni Braxton off of her new CD Libra. She closes the door behind her, as she walks in the kitchen and sees a romantic dinner spread out on the table with two glasses filled to the rim with Cystale.

'Wow Goku really dose care about me after all; but where is he and I wonder what he is ashamed of that he won't tell me about.'

"Goku, where are you! Please come down."

All of a sudden she sees Goku walking down the stairs. He was wearing a black tux and black shoes; he was also holding a bouquet of flowers. Chi-Chi felt her heart skip a beat as he grabbed her hand and gently kissed it. He then hands her a bouquet of beautiful white roses.

"This is for me, Goku?"

"Yea, they are for you, Chi-Chi."

"They are so beautiful."

"I think you're prettier than the flowers. Come on lets eat." Goku managed to choke out. Chi-Chi just gives him a smile and locked arms with him. They then walked in the kitchen to the kitchen table. Goku pulls out a chair for Chi-Chi she sits down in it and he sits in the chair across from her. As they were eating Chi-Chi noticed that Goku was eating slowly and properly. She definitely thought that something was up with him but what exactly?

"Goku, where is Lauren, Johanna and Gohan?"

"Oh um Lauren went home and study for her chemistry test tomorrow. Johanna went home as well. As for Gohan he is staying at Bulma and Vegeta's for tonight."

"It looks like we have the house to ourselves tonight; just us and no interruptions. I like the sound of this."

"I am glad you do Chi, I just don't want for you to be upset tonight. I want us to enjoy this night together because after tonight there is no guarantees."

"Oh I see now, you feel guilty about something don't you?"

"Yea…..Chi-Chi, listen to me lets not fight tonight. Let's just enjoy each other, that's all I want."

"Fine Goku, I won't bring it up not tonight."

They continued eating while they were eating. Chi-Chi kept wondering what Goku was so upset about. Why he kept telling her let's not fight tonight. 'Goku what is it that you're not telling me? You can tell me anything what is it?' After they finished eating Goku gets out of his chair and helps Chi-Chi out of hers.

"Chi-Chi, do you want to dance."

"Yes, I would love to dance with you."

Goku walked Chi-Chi out of the kitchen and walked upstairs into their bedroom. Goku lets go of Chi-Chi and walked up to his stereo system which was connected to the entertainment center in their room. He turns to What's Good on Toni Braxton's new cd and turns it up. Chi-Chi nervously puts her small hands in Goku's large ones. Goku pulls her up close as they danced.

'After tonight, I won't be able to be with the woman I love ever again. I must make tonight as memorable as I possibly can.'

"Thanks Goku, tonight has been amazing."

"Are you still mad at me for what I did this morning?"

"No not after how sweet you are tonight. Come on Goku, you said we are not going to argue tonight, or bring up any depressing things."

"Yea you got me on that." Goku laughed lightly.

As they continue to dance. Chi-Chi puts her head on Goku's chest as she feels Goku's hands caressing her cheeks softly. His hands then moved up and down her hips; making her smile for she knew where this was going. Goku then lifts her chin and broung his face closer to hers. He stairs in to her eyes as she stairs his. He then very gently lifts her up in his arms and lays her down on the bed, then clams in and lies down beside her. Goku claps his hands once and the lights dimmed.

He then lens in and kisses her softly on the lips. She gladly kisses him back letting him evade every open space in her mouth. As he was kissing he slowly unzips her dress. After kissing her lips for a few minutes his lips then move down to her neck giving her little sensational butterfly kisses making her moan out loud. He then sides down her dress down to her bellybutton. As Goku moved his lips down to her bra; he sees that her bra was blocking his lips. He smiles a very dirty smile as he unties her strapless bra and threw it down on the floor. He smirks even harder as he sees her lumpish creamy white breasts. Chi-Chi smiles at his reaction and decides to take over. She sits up and lightly pushes Goku down on the bed as she gets on top of him. He sits up and lets her straddle him even more. She lens into him and gives him another sensational French kiss and then moves down to his next giving his neck the same loving attention he gave hers. As she was kissing his neck up and down she unbuttons his tuxedo jacket and vest and threw it down on the floor. She stops kissing him for a second and takes a couple of minutes to rub his chest up and down. She feels his hard broad chest under his shirt aching in desire at her touch. Slowly she unbuttons his shirt and takes it off of him and throws it down on the floor. She then moves her lips up and down his chest. His muscles bulked in desire as she counties. Goku takes control and picks her up lightly and lays her down under the covers. Chi-Chi then unbuttons his pants and slid them off him. Where did they landed no one knows. She stocked his checks with her fingers having him moan at her touch.

"Make love to me, Goku. Make love to me now." She whispered to him.

Goku smiles as he took off her shoes and threw them to the flower. He then slides off her dress and threw it on the floor right next to her shoes. He then gets on top of her kissing from her breast down to her bellybutton. He very slowly took off her thong and threw it by her dress leaving her completely naked. Goku shoved off his socks and his shoes as she took off his boxers.

While they where making love; Goku could her screaming out his name over and over again in satisfaction. After going at it for fifteen straight minutes they both reached their climax and Goku collapsed on Chi-Chi. A few minutes later Goku realizing that he was properly crushing Chi-Chi moved of her and moved over beside her. He then wrapped his arms around her burying her face in his chest.

"I love you Goku" Chi-Chi whispers as she lets Goku run his fingers threw her hair.

"I love you too Chi-Chi."

"I thought you didn't love me anymore Goku. We haven't done this in like two years umm I am so glad your not acting like an asshole tonight."

"I do love you. Please don't bring our past two years of misery not tonight."

"Fine I won't. Promise that we will talk about it tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow is fine." Goku mumbles as he thought of something. 'After I tell you why I have been acting like an ass you will leave me. I fell so bad that I put you through hell. I hope that tonight I showed you actually how much I love you; because I will properly never be able to show you again. It's my own damn fault I should had never slept with Jen.' He thought to himself as he watches Chi-Chi sleeping in his arms. He sighs and goes to sleep worrying for what tomorrow will bring.

I hope you guys liked this chapter. Goku's guilty conscience was eating him up badly. In the next chapter Goku tells Chi-Chi why he has been acting like an asshole for the past two years. How will Chi-Chi take it? And who exactly who will she go to for advice. I wish that I can go a little deeper in the romance scenes but I had to follow the M-rating. Darn and it was going good.

Tenchu Girl 16


	4. Confession

Sweet Apple Pie

A Goku and Chi-Chi Story

Disclaimer I do not own DBZ; this is just fan fiction okay.

By: Tenchu Girl 16

Goku was able to follow Vegeta's advice and showed Chi-Chi how much he truly loved her. But the romantic night ends and morning has arrived. With waves of guilt hitting him from all sides he must now confess to Chi-Chi what he has been keeping from her for two years. How will Chi-Chi take the news and who exactly does she go to for advice?"

Tenchu Girl 16

Chapter Four: Confession

The next morning Goku slowly awakes to the sweet smell of breakfast. He rolls over to his side to see if his sleeping beauty was next to him; but she wasn't there. He frowned now he didn't get the chance to hold her in bed one last time. Or have their morning shower together. He slowly rolls his self out of bed and slips on his boxers. He then walked out of their bedroom, down the stairs and inside the kitchen where he sees Chi-Chi just finishing laying out their breakfast on the table. She had her beautiful long black hair tied back in a ponytail. She was wearing a pink bathrobe with cute pink slippers with a little two inch heel. Normally his heart would skip a couple of beats especially when she is fixing his dinner. But all he felt at the moment was guilt so much guilt. Chi-Chi then turns around and sees Goku.

"Goku, honey good morning; would you like some breakfast?"

"Sure, I would love some. I am starving right about now."

Chi-Chi pulls her up a chair at the kitchen table as Goku pulls up a chair across from her. As she began to drink her a glass of gin mixed together with fruit punch; she realized that Goku was eating but not as sloppily as he usually dose.

"Goku, honey is there something wrong?"

"Yes Chi-Chi, there is something I want to get off my chest. It's about us."

"Did I do something wrong. If it's you don't like what I cook for dinner I can change….."

"No honey it's not you. You have done nothing wrong; it's me I am the one who screwed up."

"Just spit it out. What is it have you spilled wine juice on my white floors again."

"No okay you know how you always tell me to be honest with you."

"Yes"

"Well I am being honest sweetheart. It's the reason why I have been such an asshole to you for the past two years. I had a Marshall Arts Torment to go to that year. Grand Prize was $25 million dollars. You could not come with me because you were busy taking care of home taking care of Trunks and Gohan. At the torment I met this girl named Jennifer….Jennifer Leslie. We became…real good friends. One night I was sitting alone in my hotel room missing you like crazy. Then Jennifer came in and caught me off guard. We began talking, we kissed and…we slept together. It was a one night stand I am so sorry Chi-Chi I am sorry."

Chi-Chi was speechless at first she did not know what to think or how to respond. Tears began running down her eyes as she began to piece together what happened. Then anger and betrayal hit her at full force all of a sudden she snapped. She got out of her chair and threw it down on the floor.

"How could you do this to me, Goku? We have been married for ten years, we have a son together. How the hell could you just throw all of that away for some whore?"

"I did not throw anything away, Chi-Chi. It was an accident the next morning I told Jennifer that what we did last night was a mistake; never to happen again. I told her that I had a wife and a family I had to go home to."

"Well you don't have a family now! So what the hell are you waiting for get your shit and get out of my house! You're not welcome here anymore!"

"I know you don't mean that. You still love me, I know it and you know what Chi-Chi, I love you too. So why don't we put this shit behind us and move on."

"This shit you refer to Goku is all your fault. Just go back to Los Angles to Jennifer, she is your whore. The whore you chose over me. Me and my son will be just fine with out your sorry cheating ass!" Chi-Chi screamed as she picked up a plate of food and had it aimed at Goku. She threw the plate off food casing food to splatter everywhere. Lucky for Goku he could easily doge her oncoming plate of food. Chi-Chi realized that she missed him and was furious. She cursed under her breath as she began picking up more plates of food and tried hitting him with it; but she missed every time. She then without another word stormed out of the room and went up stairs. Goku could hear the door slam to their bedroom a few seconds later.

'I really screwed up haven't I. What can I do to fix this mess I created? Chi-Chi now wants to kick my ass. I should just leave her alone but I can't, I love her. I wish she could remember just how much I love her. She remembered how much I loved her last night I thought she believed in our love. Well she did believe in me until she found out I cheated on her. Shit, I knew I would live to regret this.' Goku sighed to himself as he walked out of the kitchen and back up the stairs and into their bedroom. Where he sees an angry Chi-Chi packing suitcase after suitcase. She looked over her shoulder and finds Goku standing right next to her.

"I see you want to leave…me now."

"Your damn straight I want to leave. I can't stand the sight of you anymore. If you weren't happy with being with me, then why the hell couldn't you just tell me? But no you couldn't tell me you had to go around and cheat on me with some whore that you just met. I have to go to the hospital to get my self checked out, just to make sure I didn't catch any diseases; while you were out there screwing around."

Goku knocked the suitcase off the bed and faced Chi-Chi.

"Don't leave please, Chi-Chi we need to work this out."

"Work what out Goku. Occurring to my woman's intention we don't have shit to work out."

"Don't talk like that. I want you to stay for Gohan. I don't want him to find out about our situation. It will break his heart don't make him suffer for something that I did. I will move out of our bedroom tonight we don't have to share the same bed anymore."

"We aren't so get that thought out of your head. I want you to get all of your stuff and move up into the garage apartment asp. I am only agreeing to this temporary until I can think of what I need to do. Until then I don't ever want to see your sorry ass again."

"Honey please can we…" Goku's sentence was interrupted from a very hard slap from Chi-Chi.

"Don't ever talk to me ever again. Get your shit and get out!" She yells as she opens the closet door and gapped a short red spaghetti strapped dress along with matching high hilled flip-flops. She walked inside of their bathroom and slammed the door. Goku knew not to say another word from that moment on. What ever he could say at the moment wasn't going to clean up what he did. He sadly went to his closet and got out all of his suitcases and began packing his things out of their room. He used his instant transmission technique to make the move from their bedroom to his garage apartment quicker. It took him a while but he managed to move all of his things out of their bedroom. The garage apartment was a nice size apartment. Complete with a small living room covered in white carpet. The living room in the apartment had a green sofa, a wooden coffee table, and a flat screen TV complete with the entertament system. Goku walked out of the living room and walked into his new temporary bedroom. His bedroom was filled with his suitcase which was in a pile by his bed. His bedroom was a nice sized bedroom not very large but large enough for him. He laid on the bed trying to not think about what happened between him and Chi-Chi; but he couldn't do it. In frustration he sighs deeply before drifting off in a deep slumber. Meanwhile Chi-Chi steps out of the bathroom and looked around the room thinking that Goku will still be there; but he wasn't in the room. Tears ran down her face as she thought back to wait he told her at breakfast.

'I can't believe Goku would throw array 4 years of dating + 10 years of marriage from some bimbo. I thought he loved me. What should I do now; maybe I should call Bulma and ask her for advice. She would know what to do.' Chi-Chi thought to herself as she went through her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She then dials Bulma's number hoping that she would answer. After a few rings Bulma finally answers her phone.

"Hello"

"Bulma….it's me Chi-Chi I need your help. Can you help me it's important."

"What is that you need Chi, do you need money because if you do I can wire a couple of million dollars to your account."

"No, I don't need your money. That is something I have plenty of. I need your advice on something. I need you to come and stay over my house for couple of days? If you can't I understand….."

"Of course I can come over, no question you're my best friend. I will just cancel my meetings for all of this week. Then I will tell Natalie that she will have to stay over for the week to take care of Trunks. Do you want me to bring Gohan over, when I come later on today?"

"I rather you not, Bulma I am a wreck. Things are not doing well for me right now. Just tell Natile that I will send her a check for keeping Gohan; and taking him to school and all. Oh yea tell Gohan that I had to go on some kind of business trip. He doesn't need to know of what's going on.

"Sure that will be fine; I will make sure I tell them. I will be around your place in a couple of hours around noon. Will you be okay until then?"

"Yeah, I will be, see you later."

"Bye Chi" Bulma says as Chi-Chi hangs up her cell phone and stuffed it inside her purse. She then walked out of her bedroom and walked down the stairs; just then her door bell rung.

'I know that can't be Bulma, I was just on the phone with her.' Chi-Chi then walked to the door and opened it. It turns out that it was Johanna. She was wearing a white short sleeve shirt with Sean John written across it in cursive print along with a pair of dark blue Sean John shorts with matching purse and flip-flops.

"I am really sorry that I had to bother you, Mrs. Chi-Chi mam. But Lauren has the spare keys to your house and she is off to take her Chemistry test."

"That's okay you don't have to apologize come in." Chi-Chi responds while moving out of the way to let Johanna walk in. She walks in and closes the door behind her. Johanna follows Chi-Chi inside the kitchen. Johanna's attention was completely was at the mess Chi-Chi made when she was trying to throw food at Goku.

"Oh my word what has happen here? Are you okay Mrs. Son?"

"Physically yes emotionally no."

"Did you and your husband get into another argument?"

"Yes, look Johanna, I really don't want to discuss this with you. Not now so just get to work please." Chi-Chi mumbled as she walked out of the room.

"Yes mam" Johanna agreed.

'Okay I should leave her alone before I wind up fired. I will never find another job like this that would pay me 8,000 dollars every month; plus bonuses on Christmas and holidays.' Johanna thinks to herself as she went to clean up the mess Chi-Chi made. Meanwhile Chi-Chi was sitting on the couch watching Maury on WB. Today's topic was on Cheating Husbands. As the women on the show told why they thought that their men was cheating; she couldn't help but to relate to these women.

'I wonder what will Maury to me about what should I do about Goku. Should I really ask Goku for a divorce? I should I can not be with someone who deliberately kept this from me for two years. Then on top of that he acted like he didn't give a damn, then all of a sudden last night….he had the nevere to seduce me in to bed. Damn you, Goku damn you.' Chi-Chi silently thought to her self as she kicked everything off her coffee table.

Okay that is the end of this chapter; I hope you guys liked it. In the next Chapter Bulma comes by and tells Chi-Chi what she would do if she was in her situation. Will Chi-Chi decide to work out things with Goku or will she call it quits. Next Chapter I think I will name it Chi-Chi's Decision.

Tenchu Girl 16


	5. ChiChi's Desison

Sweet Apple Pie

A Goku and Chi-Chi Story

Disclaimer I do not own DBZ; this is just fan fiction okay.

By: Tenchu Girl 16

I want to thank all of my reviewers for your great reviews. I got to admit Chi-Chi was a little bitichy to Goku in the last chapter; but for good reason. Gosha, your story Just Give me some Affection was great. I was feeling so bad for Goku. But any why's back to the subject; in this chapter Chi-Chi has to make a decision; a decision that could affect her relationship with Goku tremendously.

Tenchu Girl 16

Chapter Five: Chi-Chi's Decision

A few hours later Goku wakes up and stretches his arms. He wished that it all didn't happened. The nap he took made him feel no better and on top of that he was hungry. He glanced up at the clock and it was lunch.

'Oh looks like I will have to order out this time. Usually I would be impatiently waiting in the kitchen waiting for Chi-Chi to finish cooking one of her superb recipes. She would easily beat out Martha Stewart. No more of that would come to me ever again I threw it all away; Like Chi-Chi says I really screwed up.' Goku sighs to himself as he got out of his bed and walked over to his small dresser with a mirror. He grabbed his cell phone from off the dresser and called Toni's Pizza. It was the only pizza place in town that would except take out orders from the Son's residence. The phone rang a few times before someone answered.

"Hello Toni's Pizza Parlor, I am Jessie may I help you?"

"Yes I would like 4 pepperoni pizzas with extra cheese, 5 cheese pizza's, 3 ham pizza's, two Supremes and one vegetarian pizza; along with two 40oz Pepsi's and 15 boxes of breadsticks."

"Would the pizza you be ordering will be it personal pan, small, large or extra large?"

"Extra large"

"Your total is $349.89 sir, will this be all?"

"Yes"

"My I ask who to bill and deliver this to sir."

"Son Residence, 105 Mountainous Village St. Make sure it is delivered to the garage apartment instead of the main house."

"Okay your food will be delivered in thirty minutes, bye."

Goku then hangs up his cell phone and puts it back on the dresser. He walked into the living room and made his self commutable on the leather couch. He cuts on the t.v flipping through the channels, trying to find something interesting. Just then someone knocked on the door. Goku gets off the couch and answers the door. It was Vegeta; he was wearing a sliver colored shirtsleeve t-shirt, dark blue jeans and the S-Cater sneakers.

"Hey Vegeta, what brings you around here?"

"You know why I am here, Kakorat."

"Whatever would you like to come in? I already ordered pizza. But now that you are here I guess I have to order more." Goku responded dully as he lets Vegeta in. Vegeta closes the door behind him and sits on the couch beside Goku.

"What kicked you in the ass, Kakorat?"

"I did what you told me, Vegeta. Last night I pulled out all the stops, Chi-Chi was so happy. She wasn't expecting that to happen between us. When I woke up the next morning I fell so guilty. I knew then that I couldn't live a lie I had to tell her the truth. When we were eating breakfast she picked up that something was wrong with me……."

"So let me guess you told your woman that you cheated on her."

"Yea, she was mad as hell. She basically told me to back my things and move into the garage apartment. She says that she doesn't ever want to see me again. What should I do? I mean what can I do to prove to Chi-Chi that I love her, and what me and Jennifer had was a one night stand?"

Vegeta just sat there trying to brainstorm and idea to get him out of this mess that he got him self into. Finally a few ideas came into his head.

"Well you can start by writing her letters clearly saying that you're sorry and you won't do it again……."

"What's the use of that Vegeta, I tried telling her this morning and all I got was kicked out of the house."

"I wasn't done yet you baka now let me finish. Of course she wouldn't listen to you that way. Have you ever heard of the saying talk is cheap?"

"Yeah so"

"What I am saying is write a letter to Chi-Chi. Tell her that what happened was a mistake and that you really love her. I strongly suggest that you try sending her something special along with the letter. That something has to be special between the two of you. Every time she sees it, it will remind her of all the good times you had together."

"Well I have nothing else to lose now."

Meanwhile Chi-Chi laid on the couch; she pounded her head thinking what she should do. 'Maybe I should forgive him, No I cant he has hurt me so much. If I were to simply forgive him then he would think that it is okay to cheat on me again. But if I were to divorce him how will I move on, Goku was my first; I just can't though that away."

Johanna then enters in the den and places Chi-Chi's lunch on the coffee table.

"Mrs. Chi-Chi do you feel like eating; I have salad complete with ranch dressing, Chicken strips, boiled eggs, ham and cheese. I also included an slice of Apple Pie and a glass of Arbor Mist."

Chi-Chi slowly sits up looking at the food. She wasn't in the mood to eat; but her stomach told her otherwise.

"I really don't feel like eating; but I will eat because my stomach says I am hungry. Please Johanna; just call me Chi-Chi adding Mrs. Just makes me feel old."

"Chi-Chi it is then. I am really sorry about this morning. It wasn't my place to ask you."

"Don't be sorry"

Just then the door bell rung, Johanna walks out of the den and opens the door. It was Bulma, she was wearing a blue tank top and light blue jeans; she also wore matching blue flip-flops and a matching purse. Her long blue hair was in a nice French bun.

"Hi Johanna, is Chi-Chi home."

"Yea I think she has been expecting you; come in."

Bulma walks in as Johanna shuts the door behind her. She walks into the den and sees a very upset Chi-Chi trying to eat her lunch. She sits down next to Chi-Chi with a very concerned look on her face.

"Hey Chi-Chi, what's wrong? What happened?"

Chi-Chi puts her food down and turns to face Bulma small tears rolled down her checks.

"Goku told me that he cheated on me."

"What I can't believe that! Who, why did this happened I never expected this."

"Neither did I Bulma, neither did I. All of the signs where there I mean for the past two years he treated me like crap. He never attempted to kiss me or to hold me like he did before. I thought that something was bothering him so I just let it go, let him deal with it. Something was wrong with him alright he was with another woman."

"What woman Chi, did Goku tell you? What did he say about it?"

"He says that he met the bitch at the torment he had to go to two years ago. They became good friends; …. One…night he says. That he was missing me like crazy; she comes into the room that night and they kissed and you know they slept together. The next day he tells her that last night was a mistake and they never spoke again after that."

"He feels guilty about that Chi-Chi, that's why he couldn't be near you. His mind will get the best of him."

"What should I do should I try to work things out with him? Or should I just divorce him and call it quits."

Bulma stays silent for a moment then responds.

"I think that you and Goku should work things out. Marriage isn't easy it is going to have its ups and downs. Your marriage isn't going to go with out problems. But you two took vows you agreed for better or worse. If it was me I won't throw ten years of marriage away with the man I love over some whore. What is her name I might know her."

"Jennifer Leslie" Chi-Chi mumbles

"That is that model that won beauty pageants all over the world. She was known for stealing other woman's men. I wouldn't let her win."

"Your right Bulma, no way am I giving up on what me and Goku have together. I have to work things out with him. No way in hell is I'm going to let that whore win."

"That's the sprit Chi-Chi. What are you waiting for go and see him."

"I don't know about that; I m letting him off too lightly."

"I don't think so I think he has already punished himself for what he has done."

"How can I trust him again?"

"Follow your heart, Chi-Chi. That will show you the way now go and see him."

"Will you be okay by your self for a while?"

"Yea, if you see Vegeta anywhere tell him I need to see him. I think he is in the garage apartment with Goku."

"Sure" Chi-Chi says as she gets off of her chair and walks out of the den and then out of the door. She walks off the pouch and down the cement path to the garage. On the right side of the garage was a staircase leading up to the garage apartment. Chi-Chi walks up the stairs and to his apartment door. She knocks on the door.

Meanwhile Goku and Vegeta was eating boxes of pizza while watching Kill Bill Vol. 1. Then all of a sudden Vegeta hears a knock at the door. He gets up and answers the door.

"Vegeta, is Goku there I need to talk to him."

"Yeah" Vegeta says as he moves out of the way so Chi-Chi can come inside.

"Kakorat, your woman's here."

Goku gets up and sees Chi-Chi standing next to the couch.

"Vegeta, I need some time alone with my husband. Bulma wants you she will be in the den."

Vegeta just humped as he walked out of the apartment and closes the door behind him.

"Chi-Chi, what brings you here?" Goku asked nervously.

"Goku, we need to talk."

"It's about us isn't it?"

"Yes it's about us, Goku."

That is the end of this chapter. I hope you like it. Next Chapter Goku and Chi-Chi talk about their relationship. Chi-Chi's new neighbor is coming to town. Exactly who is this new neighbor and how will this impact Chi-Chi and Goku.


	6. Neighbor From Hell Part One

Sweet Apple Pie

A Goku and Chi-Chi Story

Disclaimer I do not own DBZ; this is just fan fiction okay.

By: Tenchu Girl 16

I am glad that you guys like the chapter. In this chapter Goku and Chi-Chi have a long talk about their relationship. Is the talk a good thing or a bad thing? Well you will see about that. Bulma and Vegeta finds out who is Goku and Chi-Chi's new neighbor and how will this neighbor effect Goku and Chi-Chi's relationship.

Chapter Six: Neighbor from Hell Part One

Goku gulped wondering was this talk a good or a bad thing.

"Chi-Chi would you like to sit down."

"That would be nice." Chi-Chi replies as she sits down on the leather couch. Goku sits a few inches away from her.

"Goku, you really hurt me, you know that. It's really hard for me to sit here and talk to you with out screaming on top of my lungs."

"So are you saying were over."

"Surprisingly I am not. Goku I want us to work out."

"You do?" Goku managed to choke out. He can't believe what Chi-Chi was saying to him.

"Yes we have been married for ten years now and this is the first real obstacle we have ever been through."

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course I still love you. If I didn't love you why will I be here trying to rebuild our marriage? If I didn't I will be busy getting me a high class attorney and trying to get it all."

"Can I move back in our bedroom now?"

"Not so fast, you have to earn that back. I might love you but I am no fool. I have to know if I can really trust you. So what I am saying is we have to start over; if this is going to work."

"I understand, I have something for you to read." Goku says as he picks up a piece of paper and gives it to Chi-Chi. She looks at it and decides to read what it says.

Dear Chi-Chi,

Baby I am so sorry for what happened. It was all my fault as you may know. I can't explain why it happen or do I care to know; but I do know this if you will forgive me I swear sweetheart I will earn back your trust. I understand I have hurt you; you must want to strangle me right now. You are the only woman in my heart no other woman can take your place. You satisfy my needs in so many ways. You're all that I want in a woman you can cook and you know what I like. When we were younger you were a princess in fact you still are; you were so much like me you loved adventures as much as I did. The point of this letter is to let you know how much I need you, and how much I love you. We experienced so many happy events when we were together. Finding all of the dragon balls, When Piccolo became part of the DBZ crew, When Tien and Launch got together, When Bulma give birth to Trunks and when you gave birth to my son, Gohan and finally Bulma and Vegeta's weeding. We also went through some bad times as well. Like we are going through now; whether you stay with me or not please know that I love you. Now and forever will you be in my heart.

Love you Your Husband,

Goku

Chi-Chi was dumfounded as she finished reading the letter. Never in all their fourteen years of being together had he ever written a letter to her that was so emotional. It was like he poured his heart out for her on a sheet of paper. She tried so hard to keep the tears from following but they followed heavily. Goku pulled her up against him letting her rest her head on his chest.

Meanwhile Bulma sits in the den with Vegeta watching lifetime moves. When all of a sudden Johanna came rushing in the den.

"Mrs. Ouji!"

"What has you all excited, Johanna?" Bulma asked puzzled.

"Well you know that Chi-Chi's ex-neighbor Mrs. Stewart moved to New York. So she is selling her house that is next door."

"So what is the big deal? I still don't know why you are so excited about this?"

"Well someone brought the house for 10.5 million dollars. I didn't catch her name but I heard she was some kind of high class model. I am going to fix her a welcome to the neighborhood basket. Will you be so kind as to bring it over to her house for me? Chi-Chi usually does the welcoming thing but as you know she is not in the mood to do it. So…"

"Yes I will go over there, where is the basket?"

"I will get it for you just hold on one minute." Johanna says as she left the room.

"I wonder who is the new neighbors are, Vegeta."

"Who gives a damn?"

"Geta, please come with me. I don't want to come to some stranger's house all alone." Bulma says as she gives Vegeta that look.

"Fine woman" he mumbles as Bulma gives him a soft kiss on the lips. Just then Johanna comes back in the den with a huge brown basket filled with cards, roses, a bottle of Gin 'Players Limited Edition Code Red', chocolate candies and assorted fruits. She hands the basket to Bulma.

"Thanks for doing this for me." Johanna says as she begins to leave the room.

"No problem"

Bulma gets up and walks out with Vegeta following her. They then walk out the front door, down the side walk and to her convertible. Bulma hits a button on her keypad causing her doors to unlock. She opens the door to the driver's side and gets in as Vegeta gets in on the passenger side. Bulma hands Vegeta the gift basket as she started her car and backed out of the driveway. She drove down a few yards until she saw another cement driveway. She pulled up in the driveway the driveway was quite long surrounding the driveway was beautiful flowers, statues, and prize winning rose bushes and oak trees. At the end of the drive way was a small parking lot just right outside of the house. Bulma parks her car in the first space to the left. She and Vegeta then gets out of the car and walk towards the house. The house was a three story house with a huge wrap around porch, basement, patio and a 6 car garage. It was a brick house with white trim and curved windows. Bulma walked up on the porch and rang the door bell. After a few rings someone answers the door. It was a woman, no ordinary woman no far from it. She had pretty long straight blonde hair that flowed down past her shoulders, she wore pink lip-gloss and mascara to match her sleeveless pink dress that suited her curves will. She was tall about 5'7 and wore pink high hilled flip-flops designed by Baby Phat.

"Hello, who are you?"

"Hi my name is Bulma Ouji along with my husband Vegeta; we are here to welcome you to the community. See we even have a basket for you." Bulma says as Vegeta hands her the basket of goodies.

"Thank you, I appetite your kindness; by the way my name is Jennifer Leslie. I am well known for my career as a model. I had to move her to escape the controversy of the tabloids you know how it goes. Would you like to come in I have plenty of champagne and lemon pie."

Just as Vegeta was about to accept her offer Bulma quickly intervened.

"You know what Jennifer that it is really nice of you, but I don't have time I have an important meeting that I have to go to. Nice meeting you."

"No problem, Come back anytime." Jennifer responds as she closes the mansion doors.

They walked back to the car and Bulma drove out of the parking lot.

"Onna, what the hell was that for. She was going to offer us lemon pie and champagne."

"Vegeta, that blonde hair woman is Jennifer Leslie."

"So what's the big deal?"

"Stop acting like you don't have a clue of what's going on here. I know that Goku has told you about Jennifer. Just to refresh your memory she was the woman who Goku had that one night stand with. I wonder has she moved here to steal Goku away from Chi-Chi."

"Onna, really this is just a coincidence. Maybe she has no idea that Kakorat leaves next door to her. Maybe if she had known that she wouldn't move here."

"I don't believe that the timing was a little too convenient for her if you know what I mean."

Meanwhile Chi-Chi moves out of Goku's arms. She found her self lost in his eyes.

"Chi-Chi, are you okay."

"Yea, it's just that letter really got to me. I never really knew you cared about me that much."

"I do, because I love you." Goku responds as he kisses her lightly on the lips. Chi-Chi responds by kissing him back but soon breaks away.

"Well so far I think maybe this will work out. I have to go and check out things with Bulma. See you later." Chi-Chi responds as she gets out of the leather chair and walks out the apartment. Goku couldn't do anything but stare at the door.

Meanwhile Jennifer was in her living room reading the tabloids. In the tabloids she sees an article saying "Is this the End of Goku and his wife Chi-Chi's marriage" as she was reading she felt a smile came on her face. Not just any smile a smile filled with an evil plan behind it.

'Oh Goku, you will be mine; soon very soon. As soon as I get rid of that annoying Chi-Chi but one way or another you will be here with me.'

That is the End of part one of this chapter. I hoped you liked it.Part 2 is coming up soon. How will Goku and Chi-Chi react when they find out that Jennifer is their neighbor? What is Jennifer's plans exactly?"


	7. Neighbor From Hell Part Two

Sweet Apple Pie

A Goku and Chi-Chi Story

Disclaimer I do not own DBZ; this is just fan fiction okay.

By: Tenchu Girl 16

I am glad you guys liked Part 1 of my story. In part 2 Bulma tells Chi-Chi who is her neighbor. While Vegeta goes to Goku's apartment and tells him the news. What will be their reaction and what will Goku do about it.

Tenchu Girl 16

Chapter Six: Neighbor from Hell Part 2

Chi-Chi walks back in her house and she noticed that things where quieter than when she last left. She walks in the den to see if Bulma and Vegeta where still there. They were there but they were eating popcorn as they were watching Titanic Special Edition. Bulma turns her head and sees Chi-Chi standing by the door way.

"Umm Vegeta, go and see what Goku is up to. I have to talk to Chi-Chi."

"Fine Onna" Vegeta responds as he gets up and leaves the room. Chi-Chi walks in the room and sits down on the couch beside Bulma.

"So did you work things out with Goku?" Bulma asked her.

"Yes, he was truly sorry. I am going to take it one step at a time. So what do you want to talk to me about? Are you and Vegeta having problems too?"

"No Chi-Chi me and Vegeta are actually doing real good. What I wanted to tell you is you have a new neighbor."

"So who is the happy couple moving in beside me?"

"There is no happy couple moving in beside you Chi. The person who is staying next to you is no other than Jennifer Leslie."

"What the hell is that bitich doing here?"

"She is here to get you out of the picture. She wants Goku and she won't stop at nothing to get him."

Bulma watched as Chi-Chi's face turned red; she was furious.

"Chi-Chi calm down, we can deal with this. Listen to me don't let that bitich mess up what you and Goku have together. Let her stay where she is, show her that Goku wants to be with you not her."

Chi-Chi thought about it for a minute and aggresses.

"You know what it doesn't worry me whether she is here or 1,000 miles away. Goku promised that he will never betray me again and I believe him. I swear if she tries to get anywhere near my husband again I will kick her ass."

Meanwhile Vegeta walks up to Goku's garage apartment and knocked on the door. A few seconds later someone answers; it was Goku.

"Hey Vegeta, back again I see."

"Don't flatter yourself, Kakorat. I'm here to relay a message."

"Whatever, come in." Goku responds as he moves out the way to let Vegeta in. Goku sits on the lazy boy across from the coffee table while Vegeta sits on the leather sofa.

"So Vegeta, what's the message?"

"Jennifer, the girl you had a one night stand with is your next door neighbor. Onna thinks that she is here to break up you and your woman."

"No, she can't be here. Damn it why couldn't she move somewhere away from me and my wife. Just when we are trying to work things out, she comes and tries to screw things up. Does Chi-Chi know?"

"If she didn't know when I left, I am sure that Onna told her."

"Maybe if I call her she will leave. I can't have her anywhere near me, I just can't." Goku responds as he gets out of his chair and walks out of his living room and into his bedroom. He walks to his dresser and grabbed his cell phone. He tried to think of what Jennifer's number was but he didn't know it off hand. He then went into his list of numbers in his cell. He was shocked to know that he still kept her number in his cell phone. He knew that he had to erase the number as soon as he finished talking to her. He then dialed her number hoping that he can convince her to leave town. After a few rings Jennifer answers her cell phone.

"Hello"

"Jennifer, it's Goku I have something to ask of you."

"What is it Goku, baby. Umm do you want to leave your pitiful excuse of a wife and come to me?"

"Listen I will not have you insulting Chi-Chi like that. She is my wife and I love her, whether you like it or not."

"Then why the hell did you call me for Goku?"

"I want you to find another place to live, leave me and my wife the hell alone. My wife and I are having problems right now and you being here is not helping."

"I am not leaving with out you. I will not let your bitich of a wife keep you from what you really want."

"I know what you are getting at. Listen to me Chi-Chi, makes me happy and I don't want to be with no one else."

"You will see that she doesn't make you happy sooner or later; and when you do I will be right here waiting for you; until then goodbye." Jennifer responds as she hangs up. Goku sighs as he hangs up his cell phone and puts it back on the dresser. Vegeta walked in to check on him.

"Kakorat, why did you just take off on me like that?"

"Oh I am sorry Vegeta, I called Jennifer."

"Why the hell did you do that for? You don't want your woman upset again do you?"

"It wasn't like that, the reason I called her was to get her to leave town. Basically so she can leave me and my wife alone."

"Did it work?"

"Hell no, she tells me that she will not leave with out me."

"That figures, so what are you going to do now."

"The only thing I can do, I have to prove to Chi-Chi how much I love her. You know what to show Jennifer that I love my wife and not her; I am going to take my wife out on a date. Not just any date I am going to take out to Gingers. Two years ago I surprised her there for her birthday. I had all of her favorite singers sing there that night; Anmerie, Beyonce, Fatty Koo and R-Kelly. She was so happy that night and I swear I am going to make her happy just like that again; No matter what I have to do. I am going to get ready please give Chi-Chi this." Goku says as he hands a postcard to Vegeta; he only nodes his head in response as he leaves Goku's apartment. Goku sighs as he walked to his closet; he opens his closet door and pulls out a slick white suit designed by Ralph Lauren and white dress shoes. He then walks into his bathroom. His bathroom was large but not as large as the bathroom he shared with Chi-Chi. It was complete with a shower, Jacuzzi, toilet stool, a large sink and a small closet to keep cologne, towels and shaving gel in. As Goku was taking his shower Vegeta walks in the main house and walked to the den. He was surprised to find that Chi-Chi and Bulma weren't there. Instead Johanna was there vacuuming Chi-Chi's white carpet. Johanna noticed that Vegeta was standing by the doorway and cut the vacuum off.

"If you're looking for Bulma and Chi-Chi, they are playing outside in the pool." Johanna responds as she went back to vacuuming Chi-Chi's white carpets. Vegeta walked down the hallway until he got to the end. At the end of the hallway there were two large French doors leading out to the pool deck. He walks out the French doors and he sees Bulma and Chi-Chi playing pool volleyball in the pool.

He walked towards the pool just standing there. The pool was a very large in ground pool, large enough for a huge pool party.

"Chi-Chi, Kakorat told me to give you this." Vegeta says plainly. Chi-Chi stopped what she was doing and swam out of the pool and walked out of the pool. She was wearing a sexy blue two piece bikini that was drenching wet. She walked to the pool rack and wrapped a towel around her as she walked towards Vegeta. He just hands her the note as he walked to the side of the pool were Bulma was at. Chi-Chi stood there as she read what the note says.

Hi Chi-Chi,

I want to take you out tonight to Gingers. I hope that you will go with me tonight. I will be at the house tonight at 8:30. If you decide that you don't want to come with me tonight, I will understand. I just want to prove to you and Jennifer that you are the woman I love and want to be with. Please say you will come with me; I promise you will have a good time.

Love Goku

Chi-Chi pounded her head for a few minutes wondering whether or not she should go.

'I will go to Gingers with him tonight; let's see what happens. Chi-Chi thought to herself with a smile on her face as she looked down at the clock. Oh crap it's 7:30 already I only have an hour to get ready.'

"Umm Bulma, you and Vegeta go ahead and have fun in the pool. Are staying here for tonight?"

"Yes, Johanna already showed me where me and Vegeta are staying for tonight. Why you are in such a hurry."

"Because Goku asked me out on a date tonight and I want to go. I really haven't been to Gingers in a while. Oh catch you guys later." Chi-Chi says as she walked back in the house. She walked down the hallway and up the stairs into her room. She made her way to her closet and pulled out a beautiful sleeveless pink dress that she brought from the mall the other day along with a pink purse and pink high hilled sandals. She then walked into her bathroom and took a hot shower. Afterwards she got dressed and applied her pink lip gloss and her mascara and brushed her hair and curled it to give it that curly look. She walked out of the bathroom and looked at her self in the mirror.

'Goku is going to love how I look in this dress. Jennifer might as well leave the country because there is no way in hell she can steal my husband away from me.' Chi-Chi thought to her self as she walked out of her room and down stairs and down to the foyer. She looked at the time on her watch it read 8:26.

'Well only four more minutes and he should be here.'

That is the end of part 2. I hoped you liked it. Chapter Seven will be called Our First Date Again. Goku takes Chi-Chi over to Gingers and they have a good time together. But what they don't know is that a certain someone has plans at the same restaurant. What will Chi-Chi's reaction be when she comes face to face with Jennifer.


	8. Our First Date Agian

Sweet Apple Pie

A Goku and Chi-Chi Story

Disclaimer I do not own DBZ; this is just fan fiction okay.

By: Tenchu Girl 16

I am glad you guys like part two of chapter six. In this chapter Goku takes Chi-Chi out to Gingers and all seem to go as planned. That is until an 'uninvited' guest comes and tries to ruin everything. What will Chi-Chi's reaction be when she comes face to face with Jennifer.

Tenchu Girl 16

Chapter Seven: Our First Date Again

As Chi-Chi once again glanced at her watch there was a knock on the door. Chi-Chi opens the door and sees Goku he was wearing a slick white suit in his hands he held a bouquet of pink roes.

"Hi Chi-Chi, you look…beautiful tonight. As I went into town earlier today I stopped by a flower shop and I saw these beautiful roses and I thought that you may like to have them." Goku replies as he hands the bouquet of roses to Chi-Chi. She smelled the roses as she smelled them a refreshing scent went through her nose.

"I love them, they are so beautiful." Chi-Chi responds giving Goku a little smile as she closes the front door behind her.

Goku held out his hand for Chi-Chi. She gladly held hands with him as he walked her to his Mercedes'. He opens the door for her and helps her inside his car, he closes the door for her after she got in and went to his side. He opens the door to the driver's side and got in. He then starts the car and backs out of the driveway. As Goku was driving on the freeway, Chi-Chi looked out of the window and watched the cars go by.

"Goku, remember when we were little, you would take me up in the sky with your flying nimbus."

"Oh yea, you were afraid of heights. It took a lot of conniving to get you to come up there with me. You came eventually we went on a lot of adventures together. Oh I wonder how is Gohan doing he didn't call since he was over at Bulma's."

"Oh Bulma tells me that he is doing fine."

Thirty minutes later Goku turns down EX. 312 which was the exit for Downtown Eastwood. At the end of the exit there was a red light. Goku stopped at the red light after the light turned green he made an right. He kept going straight for ten minutes before making another right. After he made the right he was at the restaurant. He parked the car in front of the restaurant and got out. He then went to the passenger side and opened the door for Chi-Chi and helped her out of the car. They locked hands as they walked inside of the restaurant together. Inside the restaurant was complete with cherry oak tables, two huge chandlers one on each side of the restaurant, butlers and waitresses wearing nothing but the best suits and maid gowns. Goku walked over to the reservation desk there was a man behind the desk. The man had short brown hair, brown eyes and wore a suit and tie. He looked to be in his mid twenties and always had a smile on his face.

"Hello, sir and madam welcome to Gingers. May I help you?"

"Yes my name is Goku Son and I have reversions for a table for two."

The man then went down the reservation list and sees Goku's name written on the list. He then walks up towards them.

"You're on the list sir; let me escort you to your seats." The man says as he gets Chi-Chi and Goku to follow him. They follow him through the eating area where the customers were wearing nothing but the finest of dresses and the finest of suits. The man finally guides them to a table that was near the window. Goku and Chi-Chi sat down at the table and looked over the menus.

"I will be back in a few minutes to see if you're ready to order." The man says as he left them at the table. A few minutes later he comes back ready to take their order.

"Are you ready to order now?" The waiter asked

"Yes I would like two of the Flambé special, three 24 oz steaks, well done with heavy steak sauce, plenty of mash potatoes with gravy and a side dish of Marconi and cheese. Oh and don't forget to get me a glass of Castile."

"What would you like to eat mam?" The waiter asked Chi-Chi

"I would like your Chicken pop-pie special along with a glass of Abor mist."

"I will be back soon with your orders." The waiter responds as he leaves.

"Goku, don't drink too much alcohol tonight."

"Why not I love Castile?"

"Well come on Goku, I don't want you to run us in to a tree. Besides the police won't be so easy on you; you only had your license for a good three in a half years."

"Oh yea I remember when you made me get my license. You were so tired of driving me everywhere; but yet you wouldn't let me fly." Goku says making a big puppy dog face at Chi-Chi making her laugh.

"Come on Goku, the tabloids are practically stalking us as it is. Imagine how they would be if they found out that you could fly. I would never be able to get those cameras off my lawn."

"You do have a point about that."

Meanwhile Jennifer was in her room looking at herself in the mirror. Her long blond hair was tied in a beautiful French bun. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress that sparkles. She also wore black sparkling high hilled sandals to match.

'Goku, you don't know what your missing. Until you realize that you don't want that old wrinkled wife of yours. Then you will come back to me. Umm I miss your sexy hands exploring me. I know I only had you for only one night but that one night forever had me under your spell.'

Then all of a sudden two strong arms wrapped around Jennifer as she felt a soft kiss on her check.

"Jennifer, are you ready to go?"

She then realized that it was her husband Johnny instead of Goku. That alone took her out of her happy thoughts.

"Go where?" she asked with a bored tone in her voice.

"Gingers, baby don't tell me that you have forgotten?"

"Oh fine lets go then, Johnny." Jennifer responds as she held hands with her husband. They walked out of her bedroom and down the upstairs hallway. Their hallway was very long and very wide. The floors of the hallway were a light colored hardwood. Every 10 feet of the hall was a huge shimmering chandler to bring light. They then walked down the main stairwell leading into the main hallway. After they walked down the stairs they walked out of the front door and off the porch, down the walkway and to the parking lot. Jennifer waited outside for Johnny to pull his car out of the garage. While she was waiting she pulled out her cell phone and decides to send Goku a text message.

Goku,

What are U up to baby? I miss you when are you going to leave your bitich and come back to me. I know you keep to saying that you love her but do U really love her. I know that you love me not her.

Jennifer

She then sends the text message hoping that he had his phone on. A couple of minutes later

She gets a message saying that the message couldn't be sent because his phone was off. Just when she was going to try to send the message again she sees Johnny's light blue lambergani pull up next to her. She sighs and stuffs her cell phone in her pocketbook and hops in his car. After she gets in he speeds off.

Meanwhile Goku and Chi-Chi was waiting patently for their food. The waiter soon came with a cart filled with food. He lays their food out on the table along with their drinks. They then began eating. In the middle of the restaurant was a stage where singers and comedians will perform along with a large size dancing area. A man comes up on stage he wore a black suit and a red tie he looked to be in his late teens and had short black hair.

"Hey everyone, I James Gory, welcome you to Gingers the finest restaurant in town. I will like to introduce our first musical act of tonight. Everyone please stand up for R+ B superstar Toni Braxton."

Everyone clapped as James got off stage and Toni along with a group of dancers came on stage. She began by singing Please, Trippin, What's good and Take this ring of her new cd Libra. Chi-Chi was bobbing her head the whole time enjoying Toni's performance. She had just finished eating her chicken pop pie when Toni finished her performance. James then went back on stage and announced a performance by SWV. As they were singing Steelo she knew that she wanted to dance. She got up and practically dragged Goku out of his chair.

"Come on Chi-Chi, I still have a stake to finish."

"That can wait; right now I want you to dance with me."

Goku smiled and decided to go with the flow. Chi-Chi carried him out to the dance floor as they danced everyone else stopped dancing to stare at them. They couldn't believe that they could dance so well together.

"Everyone is staring at us sweetheart." Chi-Chi whispers to Goku.

"Really, that's news to me. All I have noticed is that you're in my arms dancing with me."

Chi-Chi smiles at his complement. After a while everyone stopped staring at them and began dancing. After SWV sung, Mariah Carey, R-Kelly and Gwen Stefani performed. After Gwen Stefan's performance was over Chi-Chi and Goku walked back to their table. Chi-Chi rubbed her aching feet.

"Goku, remind me never to dance in high hilled shoes ever again. My feet are hurting like hell."

"Are they hurting you that bad that you want to go home?"

"No not that bad. I am actually having a great time tonight."

"I am glad you say so, because I am having a good time with you as well."

Meanwhile Johnny parks his car a few parking spaces away from Goku's car. He then gets out of the car and walks over to the passenger side and opens the door for Jennifer. She gets out and closes the door behind her. She forcefully held her husband's hand as they walked in the restaurant together. Johnny walks her over to the reservation desk. A woman stood behind the desk she looked to be in her early thirty's. She had short brown hair down to her ears; she wore a maid's uniform.

"Hi welcome to Ginger's may I help you."

"Yes I have a reservation."

"What is your name sir?"

"Johnny Leslie"

The woman then found his name on the reservation list.

"Okay your on the list." She responds as she signals up for a waiter to escort them to their seats. A male waiter came and stood in front of the couple.

"I want for you to show Mr. & Mrs. Leslie to their table." The woman behind the desk says to the male waiter.

"Yes mam, he replies back as he turns his attention to Johnny and Jennifer. Follow me, I will show you to your tables."

Jennifer and Johnny followed the waiter into the eating area. He then shows them to a table by the performance area. They sit down in their chairs looking over the menu as the waiter left to give them some privacy. As they sat in silence Johnny's cell phone vibrated. He takes it out of his pocket and answers it. He talked on it for a few seconds and then covered the mouthpiece.

"Jennifer, I have to take this it's important."

"I have to go to the bathroom any whys. Look when the waiter comes back just tell him the usual." Jennifer says as blankly as possible as she got up and left. Johnny paid his wife no mind as she gets up and walked away from the table. As she made her way to the bathroom she saw a very familiar face. She walked up a little closer to figure out who exactly he was. It turns out that it was Goku sitting alone drinking a glass of Crstyale. Jennifer walked over to Goku's table and sit in the empty chair.

"Guess who" Jennifer says very sweetly to him.

"Jennifer, listen to me you have to go. Me and my wife are trying to work things out. Don't you get it I love my wife not you."

"You do not love that bitich! You love me, Goku me!"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? Leave me and Chi-Chi the hell alone! I love my wife damn it don't you understand that! I love my wife and you are trying to screw with my marriage and I won't have it."

Jennifer gets up and slaps Goku silly. Chi-Chi was walking back from the bathroom when she sees Jennifer slap her husband. She rushed over to the table and slapped Jennifer hard.

"Who the hell do you think you are slapping my husband?"

"Why do I have to answer to you Chi-Chi? You are such a bitich trapping your husband in such a sham of a marriage; when his heart belongs with me and me alone."

Chi-Chi stared at her with fire through her eyes as she slowly figured out who the woman was. She couldn't believe that Jennifer had the nevere to follow her and Goku here. She then grabbed Jennifer by her hair and slammed her into a table.

"Jennifer, you bitich how dare you. Just for you information Goku told me everything and he asked me for my forgiveness. He doesn't love you he loves me okay. We have been married for ten years now and we have beautiful son together. You can never take my husband away from me!"

Jennifer stood up and got in front of Chi-Chi's face unfazed.

"Try me bitich now that I know you have Goku's son. I will not only take Goku but I will take your son too. By the time I am finished with you; you won't even have a pillow to lay your head on."

Just when Chi-Chi was about to swing at Jennifer, Goku holds her back.

"No Chi-Chi she is not worth going to jail over. We all know that I will never leave you I love you too much. Let's leave I have another surprise for you." He whispers to Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi calms down as Goku gives her purse as he kisses her check making sure that Jennifer saw it. She only glared as Goku puts his arm around Chi-Chi and walked off.

"Go to hell" Goku mumbled to Jennifer as they walked out of the eating area.

That's the end of Chapter 7; I hoped you guys liked it. Next Chapter Goku is going to show Chi-Chi a place where he never showed her before. Jennifer is furious that Goku turned her down and made a fool out of her in front of his wife. She then comes up with a plan that involves Chi-Chi. What is the plan exactly?"

Tenchu Girl 16


	9. Our Special Place

Sweet Apple Pie

A Goku and Chi-Chi Story

Disclaimer I do not own DBZ; this is just fan fiction okay.

By: Tenchu Girl 16

I am glad you guys liked Chapter 7. Any why's back on the subject in this chapter Goku takes Chi-Chi to a place he never showed to her until now? What is this place and what will happen? Also Jennifer has a deadly plan that involves Chi-Chi. What is Jennifer's deadly plan and how will it affect Goku & Chi-Chi.

Thanks to Gosha, Super saiyan 4 chichi and Kai's Kitty for your awesome reviews. Love y'all. Gosha, I read your story Z High I must tell you that was such a good story. I was on the edge of my seat reading it. I can't wait to find out why Chi-Chi turned down Goku's proposal.

Tenchu Girl 16

Chapter 8: Our Special Place

Jennifer just stood there as she watched Goku and Chi-Chi walk off together. Goku's last words to her left her mad and very upset.

'I can't believe this that jerk; he actually turned me down in front of his wife. Damn that Chi-Chi damn her to hell. If it wasn't for her Goku would be with me right now. No matter I will make that bitich pay some how.' Jennifer thought to her self as she walked back to her table. She sat down at the table only to find her husband just now getting of his cell phone. She just gave him an annoyed look as she saw her order of salad and a glass of Gin in front of her. She sighs as she begins eating her food.

"Jennifer, sweetheart are you okay."

"I am fine Johnny, just fine." She mumbles in response

"You don't sound fine. What happened have someone made you upset?"

'Goku, you have upset me so much. It seems like you don't care for me at all; but I know you do. It's that wife of yours that has you acting like this. Don't you know I will do anything for you. I will even kill for you, kill hmm.'

"Jennifer"

"Oh nobody has made me upset okay. Let's just try to enjoy this dinner tonight." Jennifer suggested as she put on a fake smile and went back to eating. Johnny just shrugged his shoulders in confusion and began eating his steak.

Meanwhile Goku and Chi-Chi walked out of the restaurant walking hand in hand. Goku then opens his car door for her and helps her in. He closes the door for her and gets on the divers side and backed out of the parking lot. He then drove out of the parking lot and merged into the busy downtown streets.

"Chi-Chi, Jennifer hasn't ruined our good time together has she? Don't tell me that bitich made you upset. If she did I will go back to that restaurant and teach her a lesson about screwing with my marriage."

Chi-Chi was a taken back by the seriousness of Goku's voice. Never has she ever heard him use that tone of voice. She knew then that he wasn't joking he will do it.

"No she hasn't, nothing she could do can ruin that."

"Good thing, because I swear Chi I don't want to make you upset like that ever again. It nearly killed me seeing that look you gave me this morning. I know it's my fault but I swear I will make it up to you; even if it takes the rest of my life."

"I know you will"

Goku drove straight for a half hour than made a left. The left he made lead onto a ramp that merges on to the interstate. Chi-Chi then realized that they were not going back to their place.

"Goku, where are we going?"

"Can't tell you that's a part of the surprise"

"I thought that you were bluffing to get Jennifer mad."

"No I wasn't bluffing; this has been something I have wanted to show you for a long time now."

Chi-Chi simply smiles back at him and resumed listing to the radio. A few hours later Goku pulls off the road for a short pit stop at the gas station. He fills up his gas tank and buys snacks for the road trip. He gets back in the car and hands Chi-Chi the bags of snacks as he drove back on to the interstate. As Goku drove Chi-Chi takes out her PDA out of her purse and surfs the web to pass the time. Meanwhile Jennifer watched bored as Johnny eat the last of his steak.

"Come on Johnny, we had been here for two hours. I want to go home."

"Why should we go home Jen; I thought we were having a good time. We danced and we had a really good talk about your success at Victoria's Secret."

"I didn't say we didn't honey. I just want to go home I am tired." Jennifer says politely forcing a smile on her face.

"Since you inset sweetheart, we will leave." Johnny responds as he and Jennifer got up out of their chairs. Johnny reached in his pocket and took out his wallet. He took out five one thousand dollar bills and laid it out on the table. He then puts his arm around Jennifer and walked out of the restaurant. Johnny lets go of her as they reached his car. He pushes a button on his keypad; the doors automatically unlocked. Jennifer gets in on the passenger side as Johnny gets on the diver's side. Johnny backed out of the parking space and drove off

As he drove a deadly plan comes into Jennifer's mind.

'If I can get rid of that pestering wife of yours Goku, you will be all mine. I never in all of my life had to work hard to get a man. Men will just fall at my feet give me anything I ask. All I have to do is walk around under their arm so they could brag about me to their friends. I should just kill Chi-Chi myself, but if I kill her myself Goku will know it was me. But if I had her kidnapped Goku wouldn't suspect me. Why the hell will I kidnap Chi-Chi? To kill her once I get her out of town. Johnny has connections to the mob so I can easily have her kidnapped. This plan full proof, Goku you will soon be mine.' Jennifer thought to her self with an evil grin on her face.

Meanwhile Goku exited off of the interstate and slowed down as he came across a stop sign. After he stopped at the stop sign he made a right. He then kept straight for ten minutes on a small two lane road; nothing surrounded the road but small fields of cotton. He then made another right and left. The left turn took him on a deserted dirt road. Surrounding the dirt road on both sides were trees and lots of them. At the end of the dirt road sat a small one story wooden house made of logs and a beach behind it. The moonlight sparkled against the beach as the waves hit the shoreline. The sight took Chi-Chi's breath away as she stuck her PDA back in her purse and stared at what was in front of her. Goku parked a few feet in front of the house and got out of the car. He walked over the passenger's side and opened the door for Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi gets out as Goku closes the door behind her. Chi-Chi follows him up on the steps of the porch and to the front door. Goku unlocks the front door and walked the house. Chi-Chi closes the door behind her once inside. The front door leads to a small narrow hallway with plan white walls and badge carpet. She follows Goku into the first room on the right. The room wasn't very fancy. It had a small white leather sofa with light colored hardwood floors and a small glass coffee table. Across from the coffee table was a flat screen TV inserted into the wall. Chi-Chi sits beside Goku on the couch egger to know more about where she was.

"Goku, where are we?"

"I used to live here, Chi-Chi? It was just me and my granddad. I always wanted to show you this house but I never got the chance. I had I lot of memories here growing up."

"Do you have any pictures of your granddad? I never got meet him. You will always tell me stories of him; he seemed to be really nice."

"Yea, wait here for a second" Goku responds as he gets off the sofa and walked to bookcase; the bookcase was a few feet away from the sofa. He looked through the bookcase and found a small photo album in tiled Goku & Gohan. He sat back down and opened up the photo album and puts it in his lap. Chi-Chi laughs as she sees the pictures of Goku as he was a little boy. Goku couldn't help but to laugh as well.

"Look Goku, there is when you through the pie in your granddaddy's face."

"Oh yea that happened when we were at the pie eating contest. Whoever lost gets a pie thrown in their face."

Chi-Chi just smiled at him as she flipped through the book. After she finished looking through the photo album she puts it on the coffee table and walks toward the window. She looks out of the window and sees the moonlight hitting the waves. She was mesmerized at how beautiful the beach looked tonight.

"Goku, would you mind walking out to the beach with me?"

"I'd love to." Goku says without hesitation as he gets off the couch and walked towards Chi-Chi. She grabs his hand and holds it tight as they walked outside on the beach. As they walked on the edge of the shoreline towards the water; Chi-Chi suddenly stopped and face towards the waves. She then turns and faces Goku. He then pulls her in his arms and holds her tightly. She wraps her arms around him as he lens in for a kiss. She willingly gave into him and kisses him back with a seasonal amount of passion. She did not pull back this time; she did not fill anger towards him. After a couple of minutes they broke apart gasping for air.

"I am sorry Chi-Chi, I……"

"Don't be sorry Goku. I wanted that kiss as much as you did."

"You did"

"Yes, listen to me Goku; I am not going to let your one mistake ruin our beautiful future together. I love you and you love me and together we make one hell of a team. You told me that once remember."

"Yeah, I remember."

"I want this place to be our special place Goku; a place where we make our own memories, where we can be alone."

"Sure Chi this can be our special place."

I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry it took so long my internet was acting up. In the next chapter Chi-Chi and Goku rekindle their romance as Jennifer puts her plan into action.

Tenchu Girl 16


	10. Back Together and Stronger than Ever

Sweet Apple Pie

A Goku and Chi-Chi Story

Disclaimer I do not own DBZ; this is just fan fiction okay.

By: Tenchu Girl 16

In this chapter Goku and Chi-Chi rekindle their love while Jennifer finds a way to put her deadly plan into action.

I am glad that you guys are enjoying the story so far. Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews.

Tenchu Girl 16

Chapter Nine: Back Together and Stronger than Ever

Meanwhile Jennifer pulls out her cell phone out of her purse and dialed someone's number. The phone rag a few times before someone picks it up.

"Hello"

"Hi Mandy, this is Jennifer Leslie and I need to speak to Bob Nelson."

"Password please"

"3425"

"Okay I will go and get him, just hold on." Mandy responded as she dropped the phone.

"Jennifer, why did you call the mob?" Johnny asked her. Jennifer gave out an annoyed sigh and covered the mouthpiece to her cell phone.

"To handle some business"

"What business damnit! I need to know you know that we only call the mob for situations that need tithing up."

Jennifer was about to respond when Bob Nelson came to the phone.

"Jennifer, hmm long time no see. What favor do you need from me sweetheart."

"It's something that I can't discuss over the phone. Come over to my new mansion to discuss the details. I am on my way there now, how soon can you be there?"

"Give me thirty minutes, See you later Jen."

"Bye, Bob." Jennifer responds happily as she hangs up her cell phone. Johnny at this point was furious with her, but he wasn't going to bring it up now. Ten minutes later he pulls into there driveway and pulls up in front of the main house. Jennifer gathers her purse and got out of Johnny's car and walked towards the front door. When she reaches the front door the door automatically opened for her. She walks in and walked inside the first door on the left. The room was a rather large room. It was complete with a white silk sofa on the right side of the room, a handmade glass coffee table that was in front of the sofa. Hanging from the ceiling was a huge chandelier made entirely of 3 kart diamonds and crystal. Jennifer made her self committable on the sofa anxiously waiting for Bob to come over.

Meanwhile Goku locks arms with Chi-Chi and went back to walking down the beach. As they walked by the noticed the waves hitting the shoreline; with the moonlight shinning against them. Suddenly Chi-Chi stops and turns towards the waves. She took off her shoes and threw them on the beach as she walks towards the water. The water felt good as it touched her bare feet. She then takes off her dress and throws it on the beach along with her shoes. She was left wearing a two piece pink bikini that went well with her figure. Goku couldn't take his eyes off her as she suddenly walked towards him.

"Want to go for a swim?"

"I love to" he simply responds as Chi-Chi unbuttons his coat and through it on the ground. As Chi-Chi unbuttons his shirt and untied his tie; he unbuttons his pants and slipped off his dress shoes. He was only left with a pair of blue boxers. He followed Chi-Chi into the water. Without warning Chi-Chi goes underwater wanting Goku to catch her. Goku takes a deep breath and went underwater swimming as slowly as he possibly could so he wouldn't catch her as fast. Chi-Chi turns her head and sees that Goku is hot on her trail if she didn't speed up he would catch her. She speeds up her swim and swims a bit faster. Goku smiled a sneaky smile as he speed up his past and caught her in his arms. He then swims up to the surface to catch his breath. After he caught his breath he sees Chi-Chi staring up at him she was smiling happily. While catching Goku off guard Chi-Chi

splashes water on him. He shakes if off and splashes water on her. They continue splashing water on each other until Goku surrenders.

"Okay Chi-Chi I give up, you win."

Chi-Chi just simply laughs and swims closer to him she wraps her arms around his waist and hugs him. Goku wraps his arms around her holding her close to his body; hoping that he wouldn't have to let her go. Chi-Chi lets Goku go as she looks into his eyes as he looked back in hers. Goku then kisses her with a sensational amount of passion, Chi-Chi responds by titling her head back so he could get better access as she kiss him with the same out of passion. A few minutes later they broke apart as Goku kisses her on the forehead. Just then it started to rain.

"We better get inside the cabin before we get caught in the rain." Goku suggested as he and Chi-Chi swim to the shoreline. Once back on the beach Chi-Chi and Goku gathered their clothes and walked back to the cabin. Meanwhile Jennifer was lying on her living room sofa anxiously waiting Bob to come. Johnny suddenly comes in and stands right in front of Jennifer. He was still mad over Jennifer calling the mob.

"Jennifer, you still haven't told me."

"Tell you what Johnny?"

"Why the hell did you invite Bob over to the mansion tonight? Do you know how risky that is? How could you be so damn stupid?"

"I need someone to disappear permently."

"Who do you want the mob to kill?"

"Chi-Chi Son, her head is as good as mine. The bitich shall die by my hands I will make sure of that."

Johnny gave Jennifer a weird look. He honestly didn't know how to respond to her at the moment. Just then the door bell rang, Johnny walked up to the door to answer it. The man to the door was no other than Bob Nelson. He was a tall man about 6'4, he wore a black suit and carried a briefcase and a tote bag. He looked to be in his early thirty's and his hair was a dirty blond.

"Johnny Leslie, nice to see you again"

"Nice to see you again Bob; what brings you here?" Johnny asked acting as if he had no clue of what's going on.

"Is Jennifer here, we have some important matters we need to discuss."

"She is in the first room on left." Johnny mumbled as he moved out of the way so Bob can come in. Bob walked in the living room where Jennifer was standing by the doorway waiting for him to come in.

"Hey Jennifer, baby so where you want me to sit."

"You can make your self commutable on that couch over there."

As Bob made his way to the couch Jennifer closed the French doors of the living room and locked them so Johnny couldn't come in and interrupt. Bob sat on the couch as Jennifer sat down beside him. He puts his briefcase on the coffee table and opens it. Inside was a XPS laptop, a pack of paper and a camera phone.

"So Jennifer, you said on the phone that you needed my assistance. So what's the problem?"

"The problem is Chi-Chi; Son that bitich has to die. She is ruining everything for me. I want her husband and her son for myself, but the only way I can I have them both is if Chi-Chi were to die. So can you do it will you kill Chi-Chi."

"Hmm there is nothing I won't do for you Jennifer but it will cost you."

"No problem, what price are we looking at."

"I want $4 million upfront and I want another $4 million after I kill the bitich."

"Fine with me, sounds reasonable" Jennifer responds as she opens up her purse and got out her wallet. She opens up her wallet and wrote him out a check and gives it to him.

"Don't worry this check can't be linked back to us once it is cashed. I have left the bank with stirck instructions what to do with my bank records."

"Hmm I am not worried in the least I know your checks are good. So how should I go about killing Chi-Chi?"

"Well I want you to kidnap her and take her out of town. Then after you take her at safe location call me on my cell phone. I will be there idmently because I want to see her die for my self. I want her to look on as I take over."

"Fine then lets start right now, should I have her husband's car traced on my computer system."

"Yea we can pin point exactly where there are." Jennifer responded as Bob turns on his copter and began trying to trace Goku's car.

Meanwhile Goku and Chi-Chi walk up on the porch drenched from the rain and the water. Goku uses his ki to dry them off as he opens the door. They walk inside; Chi-Chi follows Goku as he walked down the hallway. He stops at the third door on the right and opens it. The room wasn't as large as the rooms back at home but it was a good size room. The room was complete with a huge king sized bed by the window, the bed was covered with blue quilts that Goku's grandfather used to make when he had spare time. On the right side of the room was a cherry oak dresser with a huge mirror attached to it. In front of the bed was a 19' flat screen t.v with a cable, dvd/vcr combo, dvd recorder and a Xbox.

"Here's where you'll be staying tonight, Chi-Chi."

"Then were will you be staying, Goku?"

"I will be staying in the room next door."

"No Goku, stay with me tonight. There is no need for you to sleep in another room."

"Are you sure about this Chi-Chi?"

"As sure as I am going to be" Chi-Chi responds with a smile as she threw her clothes down on the floor. She then climbs into bed waiting for Goku to do the same. Goku threw his clothes on the floor where Chi-Chi through hers and climbed in bed with her. Chi-Chi slides into Goku's arms and gives him a goodnight kiss.

"Good night, Goku"

"Night Chi" Goku responds as he gives Chi-Chi on last kiss. After a few minutes of lying in his arms Chi-Chi drifted off to sleep. Goku looks at her as she slept with a smile on his face.

'Now that we are back together Chi. I promise I will not let anything or anyone separate us ever again. You are my wife and the only woman I will ever love. I am lucky that I have a second chance with you. I don't deserve your forgiveness not what after I did. Time to put that behind me now we are back together and we are stronger than ever'

Well that's the end of this chapter, I hope you liked it. In the next Chapter Goku and Chi-Chi finally come together once again. While Jennifer and Bob tracks down Goku and sends out someone to kidnap Chi-Chi.

Tenchu Girl 16


	11. Revenge has Never been so Sweet Part 1

Sweet Apple Pie

A Goku and Chi-Chi Story

Disclaimer I do not own DBZ; this is just fan fiction okay.

By: Tenchu Girl 16

I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I was busy celebrating Christmas and New Years. I hoped you enjoyed your holiday.

I am glad you guys liked Chapter 9. In this chapter Goku and Chi-Chi make love after a long time of being apart; while Jennifer and Bob goes after Chi-Chi. You have been warned.

Tenchu Girl 16

Chapter Ten: Revenge has never been so Sweet Part 1: Plan Is Full Proof

Meanwhile Chi-Chi lies in Goku's arms staring up at the ceiling. She tried desperately to get back to sleep but she couldn't. She looked up at Goku who was sleeping peacefully even snoring slightly. She smiles as she kisses his nose and gets out of bed. She walked out of the bedroom and turned right. The hallway was quite small with only three doors on each side of the hallway. Towards the end of the hallway was an arch opening that lead into the kitchen. She walks inside and looks around. The kitchen was a lot smaller than her kitchen back home; but this kitchen had a warm fuzzy feeling like no other. This kitchen was complete with a gas stove, a large fridgerator, dishwasher and a small kitchen table. The walls were a pretty badge color that went perfectly with the tan colored fan above the kitchen table.

'Mabye I should fix myself a cup of Abor mist and have a salad. I might be able to get to sleep after this.' Chi-Chi thought to herself as she opened the fridgerator. She was surprised to find a bottle of Strawberry flavored Abor Mist at the bottom of refergtor and plastic container that was filled with salad. She took out the bottle of Abor Mist and the salad and puts it on the table. She then walks to the cabinet and got her a wine glass and a bottle of ranch dressing. She then sits at the table and began eating. Just then Goku walks in the kitchen and sees Chi-Chi eating her salad.

"Hi Chi-Chi, what you're doing up?"

"Oh I couldn't sleep so I just got me a bite to eat. I guess you couldn't sleep either."

Goku pulled him up a chair and sat across from Chi-Chi.

"Nah I slept well until I noticed you've got out of bed."

"You noticed?"

"Yeah I noticed it feels different sleeping without you in my arms."

Chi-Chi couldn't help but to smile.

"Goku, do you want something to eat?" she asked him

"Yeah that would be good."

"What do you want…Chi-Chi asked as she gets up and looks into the refrigtor. There is a bottle of Crystal in here, Chicken, lettuce, oh I have an idea; Do you like Teriyaki Chicken? Stupid question I know you love almost any kind of food."

"Are you cooking the Teriyaki Chicken?"

"Yea, why you ask Goku?"

"Great because I love your Teriyaki Chicken. I had some at Gingers tonight but it isn't like yours. Can I have some yellow rice with it?"

"Yea whatever you like." Chi-Chi smiles as she gets up and began gathering ingredients for his dinner. Meanwhile Jennifer could only look on as Bob was tracing Goku's car using the mob database. A few minutes later he knew exactly where Goku was.

"Jennifer, it turns out that Goku is in a small town of Linheaven, Japan."

"How far is that from here?"

"It's about a four hour drive from here. It turns out that Goku owns a small cabin on the beach. He must have taken Chi-Chi there for a romantic evening."

"The hell he is….but that's okay let the bitich enjoy this night. I guarantee it's the last night she will enjoy alive." Jennifer groaned.

Bob just smiled as he got his cell phone out of his briefcase. Hr dialed in Mandy's number after a few rings someone answers.

"Hello"

"Mandy, it's me Bob. I need you for a mission; I want you to head out now."

"What kind of mission are you referring to boss? I at least needed a briefing."

"Not on the phone you dumbass; all you need to know is to head out to Linheaven Private Beach. I will send the details via-email."

"How soon will I get the email?"

"I am sending it to you now. So hop to it."

"I am on it bye boss."

"Bye Mandy." Bob says as he hangs up his cell phone and puts it back in his briefcase.

"Well what she say Bob is Mandy going to do it."

"Yep the mission is underway. Before you know it Jennifer, sweetheart you will have every thing you have ever wanted. You will have Goku as your husband and you will have Gohan as your stepson. Also you will be the sole air of Chi-Chi Son's multi-million dollar accounts."

"I can't wait. All my dreams are soon coming to a reality. Chi-Chi will die and I gain everything." Jennifer says happily as Bob closes up his briefcase and gets up out of the white sofa. Jennifer gets up and stands in front of him.

"See you later Jennifer baby. I will call you once we kidnap her. Once I do my job right how about we have a little celebration."

"Yea that will be great I will bring the Cystale and Eggnog."

Jennifer walks up to the French doors that leads out into the hallway. She unlocks the doors and opens them. Bob walks out of the living room and out of the house. Jennifer watched through a window as Bob got in his brand new Rosé Royce and drove off. She smiles as she walked down the hallway.

"Johnny! Where are you?" Jennifer called out but she got no answer. 'He must be still mad at me for calling the mob. Oh well I might as well act like I really love him for one night. Once Chi-Chi is dead I can kick his ass to the curve.' She thought to her self as she made her way up the stairs.

Meanwhile Chi-Chi had finished cooking and was fixing Goku's plate. Goku could only stare at her with his mouth watering. The one thing that turned him on was a home cooked meal. She finished fixing his plate and barong it to him. Goku instantly gulped it down and went back to the stove to get seconds while Chi-Chi poured him a glass of a laze mixed with Abor mist. He soon came back to the table while Goku was working on his dinner Chi-Chi was finishing up her salad. As she was finishing up eating she took a glance up at Goku. He is slowly coming back to normal starting with his eating habits. She smiles and went and sat next to him.

'Since he has confessed to me that he had a one night stand, and I forgave him for it. Slowly but surly my Goku is slowly returning back to his normal fun loving self. Imagine waking up in the morning not in his arms; it's hell.'

Goku finished eating and got up out of his chair. He then helps Chi-Chi out of her chair and walks out of the room. Chi-Chi follows Goku into the hallway and back into the bedroom. Goku pulls the covers back on the bed and gets in. Chi-Chi climbs in bed with him and pulls him closer to her. Chi-Chi took a moment and just stared at him as he stars at her. Chi-Chi slowly leans into him and kisses him passionately as he kisses her back with the same amount of passion. Goku wraps his arms around her waist and pulled her up closer to him. After a few minutes Chi-Chi breaks the kiss and moves down to his neck leaving soft sensational butterfly kisses. Goku moans softly enjoying her soft pink lips on his skin. He then laid her down on the bed and began leaving soft kisses on her lips and her cheeks before traveling down to her neck. He left sweet wet kisses on her neck before moving to her shoulders. He kissed down her shoulders until he reached her pink bikini strap. He slowly pulled down her strap as he counties to kiss down her arm. He then moves down to her other arm and gave it the same affection as the other. As he looks up and finds that her breasts were craving for his loving affection. He smiles as he unties her top and throws it on the floor. He caresses her breasts softly as she moans out softly enjoying his hands exploring her body. He then kisses along her nipples as he kisses along her flat stomach down to her bellybutton. He stops at her belly button and encircles his tong around it making her giggle. Chi-Chi smirks as she gets up and pushes Goku down on the bed. She rubs his chest as she kisses along his bellybutton. She then went up to his chest and worked her way down to his abs to the barrier of his boxers. She kisses along the barrier as she pulls his boxers off him. She threw his boxers down on the floor as he lays her back down on the bed. He then unties her panties and threw them down to the floor. As they were making love all Goku could hear was Chi-Chi screaming out his name and all Chi-Chi heard was Goku moaning out hers. They never wanted this to end, they wanted this feeling to last all night.

An half an hour later Goku and Chi-Chi both reached their climax and Goku fell right on top of Chi-Chi. A few minutes later Goku moved off of her worrying that all of his dead weight might crush her. But she was just fine he moves closer to her as she moves closer to him. She puts her head on his chest as he runs his fingers through her hair.

"I love you, Chi-Chi." Goku whispers to her

"I love you too Goku. Can you promise me something?"

"Anything"

"No more secrets tearing us apart promise."

"I promise I can't lose you again."

"Mum I believe you good night Goku."

"Night Chi." Goku sighs happily as he drifted off to sleep. Chi-Chi finds a comfortable spot on his chest to rest her head on and soon drifts off to sleep. Meanwhile Jennifer walks up the stairs that lead to the second floor hallway. She walks into her bedroom. Her bedroom was a rather large bedroom. It's complete with a king sized bed in the middle of the room it had satin purple colored sheets, dark colored hardwood floor, dressers made out of dark oak. By the window was a office desk where Johnny was working on something. He was typing like crazy on his laptop.

"Johnny"

Johnny stops what he was doing as soon as he heard Jennifer call his name. He turned and saw Jennifer just standing there.

"Oh I see your done with Bob." He says sarcastically

"Listen to me Johnny; I am sorry for not telling you about my business deal with Bob. I was scared that you wouldn't approve of my methods."

"Jennifer, listen you could have just told me. I love you I would do anything to make you happy. Besides why the hell do you want Chi-Chi Son dead and be honest with me."

"I just don't like that bitich that's why. I want her dead Johnny and Bob is going to have that arraigned."

"That's just fine with me Jen. But I still question why will you waste money to have her killed. What would you gain by having Chi-Chi killed?"

"Everything"

"How"

"You will see, soon Johnny."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you trust me Johnny? I know what I am doing I am the mob princess and don't you forget it."

"I trust you baby." Johnny responds as he gets up and hugs Jennifer. Jennifer smiles as she hugs Johnny back.

'I've got you now Johnny. Soon I will have everything I ever wanted. There is no way I can lose now. I will have the love of my life and his son, perfect.'

This is the end of part 1, I hoped you liked it. In part II Mandy is at Goku and Chi-Chi's cabin ready to strike. While Jennifer and Bob gloat at their so called success; Johnny no longer questions Jennifer's methods to her, but he still wonders what Jennifer is hiding from him.

Tenchu Girl 16


	12. Revenge has Never been so Sweet Part 2

Sweet Apple Pie: A Goku and Chi-Chi Story

By: Tenchu Girl 16

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ; it's just Fan fiction

I am glad you guys liked Chapter 10 part one. In part II Mandy heads over to Goku + Chi-Chi's cabin. Jennifer works her magic on her husband trying to make him unaware of what she has set into motion.

Chapter 10: Revenge has never been so sweet Part II: Mandy's Mission

After a few minutes of hugging Jennifer lets go of Johnny as he lets go of her. She runs her fingers along Johnny's right check.

"Hmm it has been such a long time." Jennifer whispers to Johnny

"A long time, what has been such a long time?"

"Yeah Jen, it has been a while. I have an idea how about you put something sexy. While I go in the kitchen and get a bottle of Vodka."

"Alright…don't be long now Johnny. You know I hate waiting." Jennifer responds as she kisses Johnny lightly on the lips.

"Don't worry I won't be long sweetheart." Johnny responds as he walked out of the room. Jennifer smiles an evil grin as she sees him leave. She then reaches in her pocket book and takes out her cell phone and dials in Mandy's number. After a few rings someone picks it up.

"Hello"

"Hi Mandy, its Jennifer Leslie."

"Oh hi Jen, what do you need?"

"Did you get Bob's email about the mission?"

"Yeah I just checked it on my handheld. I am on my way to the cabin."

"What did he say in the email and do you need anything?"

"He said basically I am going to spy on the cabin. I am going to wait until I can catch Chi-Chi alone, outside. I can't do it if Goku is aware of my presence. Once I catch her off guard, I will stick a needle in her arm. After I do that I basically throw her in the backseat of the car and take her to the secret location.

"Where is the secret location?" Jennifer asked Mandy

"Can't tell you Jen, not until I kidnap Chi-Chi"

"Oh okay call me once your done."

"Sure thing bye Jen"

"Bye Mandy" Jennifer responds as she hangs up her cell phone and puts it back in her pocketbook. She drops her pocketbook in the chair by the computer table.

'I should get the bubble bath ready. Johnny will be up here soon with our drinks. It's been so long since we had great sex. But being with Johnny is nothing in comparison to being with Goku. He was so nice to me; he taught me a few moves in martial arts that I didn't know before. He would also say stupid things just to make me laugh.' Jennifer sighs to her self as she walks into the bathroom. Meanwhile Johnny walked into the downstairs kitchen. The kitchen was large and quite elegant. A huge golden chandelier hung from the ceiling. Below the chandelier was an elegant light oak colored kitchen table with a bouquet of flowers as a centerpiece. It also had a huge refrigerator, dishwasher, elegant French countertops and cabinets. He then saw his maid Sarah cooking what appears to be soup on the stove. She looked to be in her early twenties she has long brown hair down to her shoulders, she wore a spaghetti strapped black shirt along with low light blue jeans and Nike shoes.

"Sarah, what are you doing up this late?"

"Sorry Johnny, but you mom wants Chicken Beef Soup delivered to her in the guesthouse. You know how it goes."

"Yeah my mom loves eating soup in the middle of the night."

"So Johnny what brings you here to the kitchen at this time of night?"

"Oh I was getting a bottle of Vodka for me and Jennifer."

"I hope you guys have a good time tonight. Let me go ahead and fix your drinks for tonight." Sarah responds as she turns off the stove and walks up to the wine cabinet and pulls out a bottle of Vodka along with a wine holder and two glass of wine. She puts every thing on the table and began pouring the Vodka in the glass.

"Do you want any ice cubes in your drinks?"

"No Sarah that's okay."

Sarah puts the two glasses in the wine holder along with the Vodka bottle and hands it to Johnny. Johnny thanks her and walks back upstairs into Jennifer's bedroom. He walked to the French door by her bed that leads into the master bedroom. The master bathroom was complete with a hot tub, shower, Jacuzzi with flat screen TV built in. He then sees Jennifer naked in the Jacuzzi. Johnny smiles as he walks up to the Jacuzzi and hands her the wine tray. Jennifer takes the wine tray and puts it on the window seal beside the Jacuzzi. Johnny takes off his suit and boxers and joins Jennifer in the Jacuzzi. She hands him a wine glass and got one for her self.

"Lets have a toast Johnny baby."

"I toast to four great years of marriage and more to come."

"Cheers" They both said together as they taped their glasses together and began drinking their wine. Meanwhile Mandy was speeding on the freeway she was almost at the cabin.

She would have been their sooner if she didn't have to make a quick stop to the gas station to fill up her Navigator with gas and to stock up on camping supplies. Mandy took a glance at her watch and then at Navigation system.

'I am making good time. It's two'o clock in the morning. I should be pulling up at the cabin at around 2:10.' She thought to her self as she made a right turn that pulled her off the freeway. Ten minutes later she pulled up on a dirt road that leads her to the cabin. She drove up a little more before parking a few yards away from Goku's car. She gets out of her car and locks the doors behind her. She walked over to the trunk and opened it using her keypad. She pulls out her sleeping bag, pillow, binoculars and her laptop. She then closed her trunk and set up camp in the wooded area not too far from the cabin or her car.

Once she set up her hideout she decides to test out her bin colors to see if they where worth the 20 grand she spent on them. These weren't just any kind of binoculars, they were binoculars made from Capsule Corp ironically. She looked in the binoculars and zoomed into one of the cabin's windows. She could see Goku and Chi-Chi sleeping peacefully on the bed unaware of her presence.

'Great they are sleep. I can plant the sound taps in know. This is going smother than I thought. Now to break inside the cabin' she thought to herself once more as she made her way to the front door. As she was walking up on the porch she made sure she didn't make any noises or any unnecessary movements. One wrong move and she could be busted. She quickly took out a screwdriver and unlocked the front door. She pushed the screwdriver back in her jean pocket as she reached on the door handle. She carefully pushed the door open and closed it back once she was inside. She moved quickly and quietly through out each room placing the sound taps in hidden places so they would not be easily discovered. She puts the last sound tap under the kitchen table before exiting out of the back door. Once safely outside she runs back to her hideout to make sure she didn't miss any new information from the sound taps. Meanwhile Chi-Chi and Goku were sound asleep in the cabin when Chi-Chi's cell phone rung. Chi-Chi slowly and groggily wakes up and moves out of bed and gets her cell phone out of her purse and takes it back to bed with her.

'Eggh I wonder who could be calling me at this hour. 'Chi-Chi thought annoyed as she answers her cell phone.

"Hello"

"Hi Chi, I am sorry for calling you so late but I was worried about you. How was your date with Goku did everything go okay."

"Oh Bulma, I am fine really. As far as the date goes things went really well between me and Goku. We are really starting to reconnect with each other. I would tell you the details but I am tired so I will call you back first thing tomorrow morning."

"Okay I just called to make sure you were okay. See you later Chi-Chi."

"Bye Bulma" Chi-Chi says sheepishly as she hangs up her cell phone and puts it on the nightstand. She instantly falls back to sleep unknowing that Mandy could listen to every word she said.

The night came and gone and the rays of the sun shinned through the cabin windows. Chi-Chi felling rested wakes up and sits up on the bed. She turns around and sees Goku slowly waking up. He sits up and wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead.

"Morning sweetheart"

"Morning Goku" Chi-Chi says happily as she leans up against his shoulders. Goku takes his fingers and slowly slid them through her hair.

"What do you want for breakfast Chi?"

"Well I was thinking about cooking us bacon, eggs, grits, cheese toast and some has browns."

"You're not cooking breakfast, not today."

"What do you mean Goku…?"

"I am cooking breakfast for you. This is your day sweetheart and I am going to spoil you like crazy." Goku says in a sweet tone of voice as he kisses Chi-Chi lightly on the lips. She smiles and kisses his nose.

"What are you cooking me?"

"I'm not telling you, it's a surprise. So why don't you make your self combatable in bed why I get us some breakfast." He replies as he lays Chi-Chi back down on the bed and gives her a passionate kiss. Chi-Chi responds by deeping his kiss and letting his tongue mingle with hers. They stayed like that for a few minutes before breaking apart. Goku then moves off the bed and walked out of the room. Chi-Chi smiles happily as she gets out of bed and looked around for a house coat and slippers. She walked over to the closet and opens it. Inside she finds a silky pink housecoat and fuzzy pink slippers. She puts on the house coat and slippers. She then realized that she left her snack bag in Goku's car and she had a craving for strawberry sugar wafers. She opens up her purse and got her keys and walked out into the hallway.

"Goku, I have to go and get something out of the car. I will be right back okay."

"Okay just be back soon." Goku responds as Chi-Chi walked out of the cabin. Meanwhile Mandy moved her campsite back to her Navigator once she had the sound taps put in place. She watched as Chi-Chi walked over to Goku's car.

'Now is my chance to get her.' Mandy thought to her self as she quickly got out of her SUV and snuck up behind Chi-Chi. She quickly caught Chi-Chi off guard and pushed a needle in her arm. Before Chi-Chi could even react she was knocked out by the drug in the needle. Mandy smiles in satisfaction as she hosted the unconscious Chi-Chi on her shoulders. Once she got to the Navigator, Mandy dropped Chi-Chi down on the ground in order for her to open up the backseat door. She opens the door and hoisted Chi-Chi inside. She then took out a long red rope and tied up her hands, then took out another long piece of rope and tied up her feet. So there was no way she could escape Mandy puts the child lock on both back doors before getting on the drivers side. Once on the drivers side she started up her SUV and did a quick three point road turn before jetting off.

Meanwhile Jennifer and Johnny were sleeping peacefully in Jennifer's bed. Then Jennifer's cell phone rang. Jennifer hears it and jumps out of bed and rushed to her pocketbook. She takes her cell phone out of her pocketbook and answers it.

"Hello"

"Hi Jen, its Mandy."

"Mandy have you kidnapped the bitich yet."

"You mean Chi-Chi, yeah I am calling you to tell you to head out to Bang worth's Cove.

That's where we are taking her. When will you be out there, because I just got off the phone with Bob and he wants you there ASP."

"I will be there in…three hours. I have to take my shower and get ready. See you there, bye Mandy."

"Bye Jen" Mandy says as Jennifer hangs up her cell phone and puts it on the computer desk. As she looks back she sees Johnny starring at her with a weird look.

"Jennifer, where are you going this early?"

"Bang Worth's cove, Mandy called me and told me that she has already kidnapped Chi-Chi. Once I get to Bang Worth's cove, Chi-Chi Son is as god as dead." Jennifer says stirringly to her husband as she rushed to her dresser to gather undergarments and something to wear for the occasion. A few minutes later she rushed in the bathroom closing the door behind her.

'You're up to something Jennifer Leslie, and I want to know what the hell it is. Why do you want Chi-Chi Son dead; she is such a nice tenderhearted person?' Johnny thought to himself as he climbed out of bed and slipped on a pair of black boxers and walked out of the room.

That is the end of part II. I hoped you guys liked it. In the next Chapter Goku franticly searches for Chi-Chi wondering what happened to her. Vegeta and Bulma helps Goku try to find Chi-Chi by having a missing person's report broadcasted all over the world and even offering a million dollar reward. Jennifer, Bob and Mandy makes Chi-Chi watch her husband franticly looking for her while they laugh at her suffering. Johnny runs into Sarah and asks for her help to find out what's Jennifer been keeping from him."


	13. Captured Prisoner Search for Answers

Sweet Apple Pie

A Goku and Chi-Chi Story

Disclaimer I do not own DBZ; this is just fan fiction okay.

By: Tenchu Girl 16

Thanks to Gosha and Kai's Kitty for your great reviews. In this Chapter Goku realizes that Chi-Chi has been kidnapped and called Bulma and Vegeta for help. While Jennifer meets up with Bob and Mandy at Bang worth's cove. Johnny asks Sarah for her help in figuring out what was Jennifer really up to. What he learns shocks both him and Sarah.

Chapter Eleven: Captured Prisoner/ Search for Answers

Johnny sighs to himself as he gets out of bed and slips on a pair of black boxers. He walked out of Jennifer and his bedroom and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Johnny's mother 'Sandy Leslie' and Sarah eating breakfast at the kitchen table; Sarah had her beautiful medium length brown hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a fuzzy pink robe and fizzy pink slippers. His mother looked to be in her mid fifty's, she had her long black hair tucked in Japanese bun and wore a gray slick robe to cover up her thin strapless black nightgown. She also wore expensive rime stone slippers to match her robe. Sarah looked up and sees Johnny his expression was unreadable.

'Poor Johnny, I wonder what Jennifer has done to him this time.' Sarah sighs to herself as she begins to speak.

"Johnny, what's wrong? You don't look to happy."

"Sarah, I need to talk to you. Meet me in the den asp." Johnny says to her as he walks out of the kitchen.

"Ms. Leslie, I have to go, your son needs to talk to me. Do you mind enjoying these waffles alone for a sec?"

"No Sarah, go on talk to Johnny. You have the rest of the day off. Go find out what that bitich Jennifer has done to my son this time. I am so sick of that air head model she gets on my last nervures. He deserves better, don't you think so Sarah?"

"If it was my place to say Ms. Leslie, I would agree with you." Sarah replies calmly as she gets up and walks out of the kitchen and into the main hallway. She walks through the main hallway and walks in the last room on the left that was next to the front doors. She walks in to the den. The den was complete with a large white leather sofa that covered the whole right side wall along with a light cherry oak wooden table across from the sofa. A few feet away from the coffee table was a huge 50 inch flat screen TV that was hooked up to the vcr/dvd combo, Xbox 360, Satellite and the Tvo. Sarah sees Johnny sitting on the couch looking sad about something but what? She sits beside Johnny on the couch.

"Hey Johnny, what's going on?"

"Sarah, I need your help it's Jennifer."

"What happened?"

"Okay it was this morning; I was lying down in bed with Jen. I thought that we had a good time together last night. Well her cell phone rang it was Mandy. Mandy basically told Jennifer to meet her and Bob at Bang worth's cove. Soon as they hung up she rushed and got her clothes and ran to the bathroom."

"Okay Johnny why did Jennifer just completely dis you like that and why was she in such a hurry to head off to Bang worth's cove?"

"You won't believe this Sarah, but Jennifer had Chi-Chi Son kidnapped and she is held prisoner at Bang worth's cove."

"No that's not right Mrs. Son was always so nice. Last year she won the Martha Stewart award for all around Volunteer. Every time someone new moves into the neighborhood; she will always greet them with a nicely prepared gift basket. So all I am saying is what will Jennifer gain by killing her."

"That's what I need to know and I need your help."

"How can I help, Johnny?"

"Dose Jennifer keep anything on her computer that's personal. Like a diary or a Journal log?"

"Yes, I have the password to her online journal. Come on Johnny I'll show you which computer she keeps all her records in." Sarah says as she gets Johnny to follow her. Meanwhile Goku was just finishing his surprise breakfast for Chi-Chi. He was fixing her most favorite thing to eat waffles with ice cream and sprinkles on top with cherry syrup to go on top. He then noticed that he hadn't heard Chi-Chi come in yet. He began to worry about her, she usually didn't take this long to get something she needed out of the car.

'Let me go outside to check on Chi-Chi, just to make sure she is okay. I don't know why but I have the strangest feeling that something bad happened to Chi. No… Goku you're overreacting she is just fine maybe she just went and watch the waves hitting the beach.' Goku thought to himself as he walked out of the kitchen and into his bedroom. He slipped on a pair of red boxers and walked over to the closet and pulled out a red robe and red bedroom slippers. He then walked out of the bedroom and into the hallway and out on the porch. He then rushed over to his Mercedes to see if Chi-Chi was still there but she wasn't. But what he saw conforms his feelings. He saw one pink bedroom slipper beside his front tire and fresh foot prints in the sand from Chi-Chi's kidnapper.

'Oh man damn, someone's kidnapped Chi-Chi. I have to try to find her before its too late. I'll call Bulma and tell her and Vegeta to meet me here. They will know what to do.' Goku thought to himself as he ran back into the cabin. He rushed back into his bedroom and grabbed his cell phone out of his pants that were lying down on the floor. He quickly dials Bulma's number after two rings someone answers.

"Hello"

"Bulma, its Goku where are you?"

"Well I am still at your place, Johanna has cooked me and Vegeta a fabulous breakfast. What's wrong Goku you sound upset?"

"I need your help Chi-Chi has been kidnapped and I don't know what to do."

"First thing you need to do is file a missing person's report. I will send out fliers and get the press involved with the search. Don't worry Goku, we will find her, we got to. I will be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks for your help, Bulma"

"You welcome Goku, bye."

"Bye, Bulma" Goku says as he hung up and then calls 911.

"Hello 911 what's your emergency?"

"My wife Chi-Chi, has been kidnapped."

"Who are you sir and where are you?"

"I am Goku Son and I am at 1061 Linheaven private beach. Please find my wife."

"We will try our best sir, I will send out a search team."

"Thank you" Goku responds dully as he hands up the cell phone and puts it on the nightstand. He sits on the bed and thinks to himself.

'Where ever you are Chi-Chi, you can bet I will find you. If I ever find the person(s) that kidnapped you I swear I will kill them. Please be safe until I can rescue you. I love you Chi-Chi and nothing will ever change that."

Meanwhile Jennifer was outside in the garage. The garage was a two story four door garage. In the garage were a blue lambergani, a green Lexus convertible, a purple rose Royce and a black Escalade. Jennifer walks to her purple rose Royce and unlocks the doors using her keypad. Once inside she closes the door and hits a button on her steering wheel. The button on the steering wheel cased her garage door to lift up. She then starts up her car and backed out of the garage once outside the garage she pushes the button on her steering wheel again as she did a three point road turn in the mansion parking lot so she could drive out of the driveway. Once on the main highway she decides to give Mandy a call. She gets her cell phone out of her purse and dials in Mandy number. After a few rings Mandy answers the phone.

"Hello"

"Mandy, its Jen where are you now."

"Highway 312 I am just ten minutes away from Bang worth's cove. Where are you at?"

"I am just now on the main stretch of highway. Tell Bob that I will be there in a good three to four hours if I take the short cut."

"Well make sure to keep your eyes open for that shortcut. If you don't you will have to drive eight hours. Besides Bob hates to wait you know that right. We would have killed Chi-Chi in ten minutes but you want to tourte her first. Are you sure this is necessary Jen?"

"You damn right it is. I want to see that bitich suffer before she is dead. I want her to look as I take every thing she holds dear. Her handsome but rich husband Goku and her cute adorable son; I will have everything love, money and power."

"Ah Jen your forgetting one thing, how are you going to get Goku in your bed when your still married to Johnny and Goku loves his wife."

"Easy I will just divorce his sorry ass. As for Goku loving his wife he will get over her. I will give him a month to grieve over the bitich before I go in for the kill."

"Whatever Jen, make sure your not late bye."

"Bye Mandy" Jennifer replies with a smirk on her face as she hangs up her cell phone and puts it back in her purse. Just then Hella Good by No Doubt came on her XM radio.

Jennifer begins to bob her head enjoying the song. Meanwhile Mandy slows down as she came a cross a small wooden bridge with a huge white gate blocking her entrance. She sighs as she pushes a button on her steering wheel. The gate slowly but surly opens; the pass way to the bridge was once again opened. Mandy drives slowly over the bridge and pushes the button on her steering wheel to close the gate back. The wooden bridge leads into a pathed path into the woods. Once out of the woods the path leads up a hill to a two story brick house that was on top of the hill. The brick house was rather large and rather fancy with a wrap around porch. Beside the house was a horse farm where you can go and enjoy house back riding. Mandy pulls up in front of the house and parks. Bob came out of the house and went up to the Navigator and opens the door for Mandy. Mandy hops out and looks at Bob as he looked back at her. Mandy's blond hair only went to her ears and was styled in a bob. She wore a black tank top along with black jeans and black sneakers. Mandy looks to be in her late teens but don't let her young looks fool you she can be deadly. Bob wore an expensive black Stacy Adams suit along with black alligator dress shoes and a Rolex watch filled with diamonds and small rubies.

"Mandy, have you kidnapped the bitich."

"Yea I kidnapped Chi-Chi."

"You haven't left behind any trace of your self during this mission have you. It's real important that you don't screw this up. Jennifer's happiness is the key here."

"I understand Boss."

"Good that you understand. Where is she?"

"Oh she is tied up in the back seat of the Truck."

"Has she woken up from the sedatives you given her?"

"No she won't wake up from those drugs until an hour from now." Mandy responds as she opens the back door of her SUV and sees Chi-Chi lying unconscious on the back seat. Bob only looks at how helpless Chi-Chi was and just smirked and evil smile as he snapped his fingers. Almost instantly two highly trained guards came to Bob and Mandy's side. Mandy just pointed towards Chi-Chi and responds.

"Take this woman to the tourte room and make sure she can not escape."

"Yes mam" The guards' replies as they got Chi-Chi out of the backseat of the vehicle and took her inside the house. Mandy closes the backdoor to her Navigator and looked back up at Bob.

"Mandy, when did Jennifer say that she will be here?"

"She said that she will be here in another three to four hours from now."

"Make sure she arrives here on time so we can kill the bitch already. The longer we keep her alive the higher the risk that her husband will find her. We can't allow Goku to find Chi-Chi; if he dose were finished."

"Don't worry boss there is no way Goku will find her. This place isn't even on a map no one can get to this place with out us knowing about it. Now stop worrying and start celebrating."

"Your right Mandy lets celebrates our victory." Bob responds as he and Mandy heads inside of the house. Meanwhile Sarah leads Johnny into the main hall. They walk down the main hallway after passing a lot of rooms they walk into the seventh room on the right hand side. This room was Jennifer's private office. Her office walls were a yellowish color with flowers painted on them. Her carpet was white satin silky to the touch. In the middle of the room was a light oak wooden desk with a yellow colored computer chair. On the office desk was a laptop with a color printer and a photo printer. Across from the office desk was two wooden chairs. Sarah sat in the chair behind the computer desk as Johnny grabbed one of the wooden chairs and moved it next to Sarah. He sits down in the chair as Sarah cuts the computer on. Once the computer starts up it asks for a password. Sarah types in Jennifer's user name Sexy hot Model 3601 password Hot Marshall Arts Star. The user name and password was accepted and Sarah was allowed access into the computer. Her screen saver was a picture of her self modeling the newest deigned binki by Victoria's Secret. Sarah frowns at the picture as she clicked on Microsoft Word. She then looked in her saved files then clicked on Private Journal. Once she clicked on it once again the computer asks her for a password. She typed in Secret Crush and it let her into her diary.

"Okay Johnny, I am in her diary. All I need to find is the answer to your question. While I look through her diary why don't you look through her cell phone records?"

"Where are her cell phone records?"

Sarah gets her keys out of her housecoat and unlocks one of Jennifer's drawers that were underneath her office desk. As he looked through her cell phone records Sarah reads through her diary and she found something quite interesting under the date of July, 15, 04.

Dear Diary,

While modeling at the Marshall Arts torment I met this sexy guy. His name is Goku Son boy he was so strong and so funny. I think I am falling madly in love with him. He says he is married to a woman named Chi-Chi Son and they have a son together. He seems like the type to adore his family. We became the best of friends but I want more than just a friendship with him. I wish I was his wife and I had his baby. But no I am stuck with my husband Johnny who I don't love. I don't really even like Johnny that much either, I just married him so I can have full control of the mob organizations. Any why's back on the topic? I walked into Goku's room one night he was drunk and he said something about he missed his wife and offered me a drink. I took the drink he offered and we both got drunk together then we kissed. Then we slept together, oh his lips felt so damn good on my body. He took me to a whole different level, he has amazing stamina. The next morning he was sober again and he realized that we had slept together. He apologized to me about last night. He says that he thought that he was making love to his wife and we never spoke again after that. I surprisingly told him it was a mistake but I wasn't mad at him. But I was lying about the part that it wasn't a mistake. I want him, and I will do what ever it took to get him back in my arms again.

Jennifer

After reading that Sarah only stared at the screen with shock written all over her face.

'Oh my god, I always knew that Jennifer was a bitich but I never knew that she would stoop this low to steal another woman's husband. How can I tell Johnny that his wife is a lying, coving, cheating little whore?' As Sarah was thinking to her self Johnny looked up at Sarah.

"Sarah, I looked through the cell phone records nothing here. Have you found anything?"

"Johnny, read this diary entry that Jennifer typed on the computer. I must warn you, you will not like the sound of this." Sarah says as she turned the computer monitor towards Johnny so he could read Jennifer's diary entry. After he read the diary entry he was furious. He took the cell phone records that he held in his hands and threw them on the floor.

"How could I be so damn stupid to fall for that bitich? I am so damn stupid!" Johnny yells to himself as he got up out of the chair and threw it at the wall. Sarah gets up and hugs Johnny as Johnny embraces her back.

"It's okay Johnny, you didn't know what she was up to. It wasn't your fault."

"So that's why she wanted Chi-Chi dead so she can steal her husband."

"Yeah basically" Sarah says as they pulled away from each other. Sarah looked into Johnny's eyes. His eyes showed that he was hurt; he was angry, and heartbroken.

"Sarah, get dressed and meet me outside by the garage."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see I am going to undo what Jennifer has done. Now go get dressed we have to hurry before Jennifer kills that poor woman."

"Right" Sarah responds as she rushed out of the room.

Okay that's the end of Chapter 11. I hoped you guys liked it. In Chapter 12 Johnny and Sarah heads to Goku's cabin. Why Johnny insists on going to Goku's cabin. Goku, Bulma and Vegeta turned the cabin into a Crime lab. So far they are no closer to finding Chi-Chi then when they first started the investigation. Even with full media coverage and a $1,000,000 reward. But when Johnny meets up with Goku can he and Sarah change the course of the search. I think the name of the next chapter will be, "To Un do the Wrong."

Tenchu Girl 16


	14. To Undo the Wrong

Sweet Apple Pie 

A Goku and Chi-Chi Story

Disclaimer I do not own DBZ; this is just fan fiction okay.

By: Tenchu Girl 16

Thanks to Gosha, Trynia Merin, kai's kitty, Kinoha and super saiyan 4 chichi for your wonderful reviews. In this chapter Johnny heads over to Goku's cabin along with Sarah. Why would Johnny want to go over Goku's place especially after he finds out that Jennifer cheated on him with Goku and wants to be with Goku and never really wantedJennfier from the get go.Goku, Vegeta and Bulma set up missing person's lab trying to find leads to where Chi-Chi was. When Johnny talks to Goku will he help him find Chi-Chi?

Tenchu Girl 16

Chapter 12: To Undo the Wrong

Meanwhile Mandy and Bob enters the house as Mandy shuts the door behind her. They were in the main foyer of the house. On the right side of the wall was a stairwell that lead up to the second floor. On the left side of the wall were entrances to other rooms and pictures of Bob. The floor was a light blue color and the walls were white. A golden chandler hung from the hallway ceiling. Mandy follows Bob into the first room on the left hand side. It turns out that this room was the living room. The living room was complete with a white sofa on both sides of the room, light hardwood floors and dark oak coffee table. Bob sits on the couch while Mandy sits beside him. A few seconds later a maid walks in holding a wine tray. Inside the wine try was a bottle of Old Richards 'Cherry Flavored' and two wine glasses filled to the rim. The maid wore a shirtsleeve black top along with a black short skirt and a white apron. Her short black hair was out in lovely curls. She looked to be Korean and in her mid twenties.

"Mr. Nelson, would you and Mandy like a drink?"

"Sure thing, Brandi"

The maid sets the wine try on the coffee table.

"Do you need anything else, like some more wine?"

"Nah that would be it for now" Bob replied as the maid leaves. He then takes a sip of wine and looks up at Mandy.

"Mandy, why don't you go check on the prisoner?"

"Sure thing boss, I will be back in a few minutes." Mandy replied as she got off the couch and walked out of the living room. She then made a right and walked right next to the stairwell. Soon she came across a wooden door. She takes out a silver key out of her pants pocket and unlocks the door. She then opens the door and lets herself inside as she shuts the door behind her. The room was dark to dark for Mandy's taste so she flicked the lights on. She then walks down a staircase that leads her into the tourte room. The tourte room was complete with a small 46 cell in the middle of the room with two guards guarding the cell. The walls and floors of the tourte room were complete concrete and with no windows and limited amount of vents. On the right side of the tourte room where knives, swords, shrunkens, and handcuffs on a small wooden table. On the left side of the tourte room was chains where you can attach someone against the stone wall. The air of the tourte room was cold to go along with the creepiness of it. Mandy makes her way towards the cell. Chi-Chi's wrists were chained against the metal poles of the cell. She begins to slowly regain consciousness. She still thinks that she is inside the cabin with Goku unaware of where she really is and the danger she is currently facing.

"Goku…wait a minute where am I. I don't remember being here?" She says as she looks around and finds her self chained to her cell. She looks up and sees Mandy staring at her weirdly in a creepy sort of way.

"Of course you don't remember being here, Chi-Chi. I have brought you here."

"Who the hell are you and why did you bring me here!"

"Hmm I might as well answer your questions bitich since your going to die as soon as Jennifer gets here. My name is Mandy Lewis and you are brought her so Jennifer can watch you die. Once you die Jennifer gains every thing your husband, your son and your mili million dollar bank account. And the best part of it all is that you can't do a damn thing about it."

Chi-Chi tries her best to bust out her chains and attack Mandy. But she couldn't break free she was stuck there as Mandy was having the laugh of a laugh of a lifetime.

"Try all day if you want but there's no way in hell you can break free of those chains. They are made of the finest quality metal."

Chi-Chi realizing at that point that she couldn't break free sits down on the cement floor trying figure out how to escape. But she realized that she could not escape unless someone could rescue her.

"Goku will find me and when he dose he will kick your ass and rescue me!"

Mandy laughs even harder as she hears what Chi-Chi had just said.

"There is no way he can save you. Want to know why there is no way because this place is a top secret place not even the FBI knows where this place is. So there is no way that your little Goku can find it. This place is known as Bang worth Cove only the most important mob members come here to have secret meetings. This place is also used to toure known enemies of the mob until they die."

Chi-Chi then comes up with an idea.

'Mandy has nothing against me she is just a paid hit man, hired by that bitich Jennifer. It's so sad that she thinks that killing me will get Goku to love her. Goku will always love me I wish she will get that. I wonder could I somehow convince Mandy to let me out of here, for a large amount of cash.'

"Mandy, I will strike a deal with you a deal you can't refuse."

"Hmm there is no talking your way out of this one. You're going to die soon so make your last minutes worthwhile."

"Listen to me Mandy, if you let me go. I will pay you ten million dollars cash. You can take the money and do what ever you want with it. I am Chi-Chi Son you know that, besides money is no object to me."

"Wasting your time there is no way I will turn my back on the mob? Even if I accepted your deal Bob is going to hunt me down until he finds me. If I betray the mob, I am as good as dead. What good is your damn money going to do for me then? I'm leaving now when I come back be prepared to die." Mandy mumbles as she walks up the stairs and leaves the basement 'the tourte room' and slams the door. Chi-Chi puts her head in her hands and began to cry.

'It's over; I am going to die aren't I. No I shouldn't think like that Goku is going to find me, he loves me. I have to be strong for my son he needs me, Goku needs me there is no way I will let that bitich win.' Chi-Chi thought to her self. Meanwhile Goku finished taking a shower and puts on a pair of light blue jeans, a dark red Nike shirt, white Nike socks and a pair of Jordan sneakers. Just then someone knocked on the front door. Goku rushes to the door and opens it; it was Bulma and Vegeta along with a search party team.  
Bulma was wearing a short sleeve pink baby phat shirt, light blue jeans, pink high heeled sandals. Vegeta on the other hand wore a white short sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans and Shawn Cater sneakers.

"Hi Bulma, Hi Vegeta come in" Goku responds dully as he lets his two friends inside of the cabin along with the search team. Goku leads them all into the living room and sits on the couch while Bulma and Vegeta sits on the couch next to him. The search team gathers around the coffee table waiting for Bulma's instructions. The search team consisted of 14 people, 7 women and 7 men. They were paired up in groups of two. One group was a group of reporters from CNN.

"Okay here is what I need for you guys to do. I want for the CNN reporters to broadcast this story all over the world. Then I want the two detectives to investigate the scene of the kidnapping. All the rest of you scatter about the beach, search everywhere on the beach. This kidnapper couldn't have gotten far."

"Yes mam" The search team replied as six of the seven groups begin to leave the cabin. The reporters called in there camera crew and began setting up for the broadcast.

"Goku, don't worry we will find Chi-Chi." Bulma says in comforting voice trying to remain optimistic about the situation.

"Kakorat, tell us what happened. Like what where the events that happened before your woman was kidnapped?"

"Well I told Chi-Chi to stay in bed while I go make her, her most favorite breakfast. Waffles with ice cream on top; while I was cooking I remember her saying that she had to go to the car real quick to get something. Me thinking nothing of it told her…..Goku began tearing up as he continued. I told her to go ahead and don't be long. Then I noticed that she has been gone way to long and I went outside to check on her and I found nothing but one pair of her bedroom slippers and fresh footprints from her kidnapper. Please you guys help me find Chi-Chi; I love her too much to lose her."

"Don't worry, Kakorat we will find her."

"What makes you so sure of that, Vegeta? We don't know where the hell she is worst than that we haven't even got the slightest idea of who kidnapped her."

"Onna suggests that whoever helps us find Chi-Chi and her captors are rewarded. She is going to give a 1,000,000 reward. People will definitely try to help especially for a million dollar reward."

Goku begins to cheer-up in new hope that he will find Chi-Chi. Hopefully he will not be too late. Meanwhile Sarah meets up with Johnny by the garage. Even with a nice hot shower and a warm toaster strudel, Johnny was still feeling no better. He was glad that he had Sarah around to keep him from going off the deep end. He took one glance at Sarah she was wearing a ski blue tank top along with a pair of light blue jeans. Her beautiful brown hair was out in curls. She also wore a pair of light blue high hilled shoes along with a matching purse. Johnny found himself staring at her, even at a time like this he couldn't help but to notice how nice she looked. Johnny on the other hand wore a gray polo shirt along with dark blue jeans and Nike sneakers. He also wore a pair of Sean john sunglasses that looked good on him.

"Johnny, are you ready?"

Sarah's question snapped Johnny out of his trance.

"Yeah, follow me." Johnny responds as he walked up to the side of the garage and opened the door. Sarah follows him into the garage she was amazed at how many luxury rides that Johnny had in his garage. They walked past the Lambergani and the Lexus and walked towards the black Escalade. Johnny unlocks the doors to the Escalade and he and Sarah got inside. He then pushes a button on the stirring wheel and the garage door rises up. After he backed out of the garage he pushed on the button on the stirring wheel once more making the garage door close. He did a three point road turn before driving out the driveway. As he drove he pulled down the TV monitor and cuts it on so Sarah could watch TV. He jested to Sarah to open up his globe compartment and she did. He then gestured her to pull out the remote control. She takes out the remote control and closed his glove compartment back and began to flip through TV channels until she saw something very interesting on CNN.

"This is Lena Choi along with Steve Billie reporting live from a small cabin in Linheaven. A man named Goku Son was cooking his wife breakfast while she went to go get something out of the car. When he went outside to go check on her, he discovers that she was kidnapped. I am heading over to Steve who is inside now with Goku."

Then the TV focused on Steve and Goku. Steve was sitting with Goku on the couch as he was interviewing him.

"I am here now with Goku let's see what he has to say about his wife's kidnapping. Goku do your wife have any known enemies out there? And would these enemy(s), would kidnap your wife."

"I'm not at liberty to say at this time. The police told me not to talk about any potential suspects at the moment."

"What was the first thought(s) that went through your head when you found out she was kidnapped?"

"The first thoughts that were in my head was where was she, who kidnapped her and why. Is she safe and is she being tormented in any kind of way?"

"Okay thank you for your time, Goku. Now back to you Lena."

"Thank you, Steve. Now Goku and his family are offering a 1,000,000 reward for any information leading up to finding his wife. The phone number if you have any tips on who may have kidnapped her; call 1-800-TIPS-FOR-CHI-CHI or send a text message or email to . Thank you now back to your regular news.

'Poor Goku I feel so bad for him he was practically about to cry during that interview. Poor Johnny he really did love Jennifer and for her to do that to him. I hope Johnny somehow can undo what his wife has put in motion. Johnny really deserves a girl that will love him, for him. Not for his money, not because he looks like a black hair version of Brad Pitt and Not for his mob operations. But for his personality, his charm his grace and his love; if I ever find love, I will never ever through it away.'

For the next two hours the ride was silent as Sarah was watching Scooby-Doo on Cartoon Network and Johnny was too busy focusing on the road. He then exited off at a gas station. This was no ordinary gas station, this gas station severed as both a gas station and a dairy queen. Johnny parks in front of a gas station and gets out of the Escalade; he then went on the passenger side and opens the door for Sarah. He then helps Sarah out of the SUV and closes the door behind her.

"I think we should take a break, hungry by any chance."

"Yeah"

"Good I am glad you are, just give me a minute to fill up the Escalade with gas then we can go in there and eat. Oh and Sarah, I am sorry for giving you the silent treatment during the ride here and every…."

"It's okay Johnny, I know what you are going through with Jennifer. You just needed some time to think about what happened before you come face to face with her. You deserve better you know."

"I know, Sarah I know." Johnny responds as he pulls Sarah up for a hug. She returns his hug and embraces him.

"Just glad to help you out" Sarah whispers as Johnny moved his hands up and down her back.

"Just you being here for me is all the help in the world." He whispers back to her as he sighed in deeply. They embraced for a few more minutes before letting go. Johnny then walked towards his SUV and opens up the gas compartment. Sarah walks over and offers to hold the gas cap for him. He hands her the gas cap as he begins to pump the gas. He pumped the gas until it was full. As he put the gas nozzle back up, Sarah screwed the gas cap back on and closed it back up. They then walked side by side into the gas station and walked up to the front cashier. Johnny got his wallet out of his pocket and pulled out a one hundred dollar bill and put his wallet back in his pants pocket.

"May I help you sir?" The man behind the cashier responded. The man was an old man he looked to be in his mid sixty's. He wore a long sleeve red checkered shirt, his head was bald and had a gray bread.

"Yes 80.00 for gas." Johnny simply responded as he handed the old man a hundred dollar bill. The man then rung it up in the cash register and begin to give it back to Johnny but he refused to take it.

"No sir you keep the change, I don't need it." Johnny responded as he and Sarah begin walking further into the gas station. They then walked through an opening on the right side of the room. The opening leads them into Dairy queen, the people inside seemed to be happy and enjoying their meal. "Sarah, I wish we could just sit here in the restaurant and enjoy lunch but we need to handle some things. Next time we will just come back here and have lunch together, if you want to that is."

"Sure I will be up to it."

"Okay what would you like from here."

"A number four and a large blizzard filled with skittles." Sarah responds as she begins to get the money out of her purse but Johnny stops her.

"It's on me, okay. Here are my car keys you can wait for me in the car, okay. I won't be long. You can start it up and watch some TV."

"Alright then Johnny see you later." Sarah responds as she walked out of the restaurant and back into the Escalade. She then starts up the SUV and turns the TV back on and went back to watching Scooby-Doo. A few minutes later Johnny comes back with a huge Dairy Queen bag and two sodas. Sarah pulls out the cup holder and places the drinks inside the cup holder and holds the bag for Johnny as he starts up the SUV and drives off.  
Sarah then hands him his Barbeque sandwich as she got out her double cheeseburger and began eating.

"Okay Johnny, I have been thinking."

"Thinking…about what?" Johnny says in-between chews of his barbeque sandwich.

"You said that you are going undo what Jennifer has done? How are we going to do that and where exactly are we going?"

"Were going to pay Goku a little visit at the cabin"

"Why are we going to Goku's for, search teams and reporters are swarming the place."

"True, but the more I think about what I am doing, I know it is the right thing to do. I am going to take Goku to Bang worth's cove and help him rescue his wife."

"That's awfully nice of what your doing for him Johnny, but why are you doing all of this?" Sarah replies impressed by Johnny's unselfish deeds

"I feel like I owe Goku this favor. It is my wife who put him threw this bullshit. Well my ex-wife. I am so sick of Jennifer, Sarah so damn sick of her. She has done this to me over and over again and I am tried of it."

"What are you saying Johnny?"

"I want a divorce from Jennifer. As soon as I confront her at Bang's worth cove, I am going to ask her for a divorce. I should have done this a long time ago. But no I didn't because I believe she will change her ways. I didn't want to believe that she never loved me, even though she showed me that she didn't love me. When I read her diary entry I then realized what I knew in my heart was true. She was just toying with my heart, I hate this feeling and I hate her."

Sarah just smiled and patted Johnny on the head. Johnny just smiled at her as he continued to drive. Two hours later Johnny pulled into a dirt road that leads up the cabin. He drove down the dirt road and parked behind Goku's car. He and Sarah got out of the SUV and walked up to the cabin. Johnny knocks on the door and Bulma answers.

"Hello, who are you?"

"I am Johnny Leslie and this is my friend Sarah Lane and we need to speak to Goku."

"Is this some kind of joke, and what do you need to speak to Goku about."

"This is no joke and Goku needs to here what I have to say. It's about his wife."

Bulma looked at Johnny funny not sure whether or not to believe him. But with no leads and no suspects she couldn't afford to send him away.

"Come on in, Goku is in the living room." Bulma responds as she moves out of the way and lets Johnny and Sarah inside. Bulma then shows them into the living room and gestured them to sit on the sofa next to Goku. Johnny and Sarah just sat down on the sofa and not to question Bulma about it. Goku gave Johnny a funny look then decides to respond.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Johnny sighed to himself annoyed that he had to introduce himself again.

"I am Johnny Leslie and this is my friend Sarah Lane. I have information about your wife."

"What makes me so sure that I can trust you?"

"You can't rescue Chi-Chi without my help. I know where she is and who kidnapped her."

Goku sighed to himself.

'I have to listen to what this Johnny dude has to say. He is the only person who knows where Chi-Chi is. Is he her kidnapper, I doubt it. If he was her kidnapper then why would he offer to tell me where she is? I have no other choice but to but my faith in him'  
"Tell me Johnny, what do you know about this?"

"I know that my wife Jennifer is the one who kidnapped your wife. Jennifer, Mandy and Bob are holding Chi-Chi hostage at a place called Bang worth's Cove."

"Damnit I should have known that that bitich was behind this. Where is Bang worth's Cove?"

"Me and Sarah are heading there now to confront my soon to be ex-wife. I can give you and your friends a ride. Only I can get into Bangs Worth cove."

"What are we waiting for lets go, I have to get to my wife before that psycho Jennifer kills her!" Goku responds as he jumped off the couch. Sarah, Johnny, Bulma and Vegeta follow Goku outside.

I hope you guys like this chapter. In the next chapter Johnny tells Goku the whole story about Jennifer's crazy obsession with him on the way to Bang worth's Meanwhile Jennifer finally arrives at the hideout and begins to put her plan into action. Will Johnny, Goku and Vegeta be able to save Chi-Chi before it's too late?

Tenchu Girl 16


	15. Race Agianst Time

Sweet Apple Pie: A Goku and Chi-Chi Story

By: Tenchu Girl 16

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ; this is just fan fiction

Thanks to all the reviewer's for all your great reviews. In this chapter Johnny gives Goku, Bulma and Vegeta a ride to Bang worth's Cove. During the ride there Johnny tells Goku all about Jennifer's crazy obsession with him and her fantasy of killing Chi-Chi. Meanwhile Jennifer arrives at Bang worth's Cove with a deadly plan in mind. Will Goku, Johnny and Vegeta be able to save Chi-Chi before Jennifer kills her?

Tenchu Girl 16

Chapter 13: Race against Time

Meanwhile Jennifer pulls off the freeway onto a dirt road. She goes straight on the dirt road for five minutes and slows down as she comes across a huge white gate blocking the wooden bridge. She pushes the smiley face button on her steering wheel and automatically the gate opens. Jennifer smirks as she drove threw and was on the wooden bridge. Once off the wooden bridge she kept going straight going throw the forest. Once outside of the forest the pathed path took her up a small hill. She parks right next to Mandy's Navigator and gets out. Soon as she got to the porch Mandy and Bob walked on the porch to invite her in. Bob looked up at Jennifer with a smirk on his face. Jennifer wore a silk light purple tank top with a white long silky skirt. She also wore matching light purple rime stone high hilled sandals with a matching white purse. Her long blond hair was tucked in a cute French bun.

"Jennifer, I see that you made it on time." Mandy says plainly.

"Of course, I am always on time."

"Come on in Jennifer, sweetheart. We have things to take care of."

"I thought you would never ask, Bob darling." Jennifer replies as Bob and Mandy leads her inside the house. They then walked in the living room and sat down on the sofa. Jennifer was sitting in-between Bob and Mandy.

"Before I can let you kill Chi-Chi, Jennifer. I want my other half of my payment."

"I thought we agreed after Chi-Chi was dead, I would pay you. But no matter Bob, I will go ahead and pay you the other half now. So we wouldn't have this conversation later." Jennifer aggresses as she went threw her purse and pulled out her check book. "Still take my checks right?"

"Yeah you're checks are fine with me."

She made the check out to Bob and made it out to the amount of four million dollars and hands it to Bob. He takes it and puts it in his suit pocket. He then shakes hands with Jennifer.

"Come with me, Jen. I will show you were Chi-Chi is currently is." Mandy says as she gets off the couch. Jennifer and Bob follow Mandy down the hallway until she reaches the basement door. Mandy reaches down in her jean pocket and gets out a silver key. She unlocks the door and leads them down the basement stairs. Once they get down the stairs they walked towards the cell. Chi-Chi's eyes widened in fright, as she saw Jennifer in front of her cell with Mandy and Bob on both sides of her. Mandy silently hands Jennifer a sliver key that opens up Chi-Chi's cell. Jennifer takes Mandy's key and opened up the cell. The cell door swung open allowing Jennifer to walk inside of the cell. She walks inside of the cell and walks right in front of Chi-Chi.

"Do you want to kill her now, Jennifer?" Bob asks

"No not yet, I want to torture her sorry ass first then I move in for the kill."

"Why waste time, when we can kill her know! Every minute that we let this bitch stay alive, gives Goku extra time in figuring out where she is, If Goku finds her here alive, were as good as dead!" Mandy yells who desperately wants Jennifer to go ahead and kill her already.

"I paid you guys eight million dollars out of my bank account to have this setup. Now since I paid all that damn money so I get to kill her, I suggest that you shut the hell up Mandy." Jennifer says with an icy tone to her voice. Mandy dared not to say another word after that.

"Bob, baby can you hand me that sword on that table over there"

"Sure thing, Jen" Bob responds as he went to the wooden table and grabbed the longest sword he could find and gives it to Jennifer.

"Bob, can you and Mandy give me a minute or two alone with our prisoner."

"Make sure you call us in, if you can't handle her."

"Don't worry baby, I'll call you when I decide to kill this bitch."

Bob just simply nodded his head in agreement as he and Mandy walks up the stairs and leaves the torture room, leaving Chi-Chi alone with Jennifer. Chi-Chi grilled her as Jennifer grilles her back. Then she slowly walks up inches away from Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi growls as she spits in Jennifer's face.

"Bitich, Jennifer shouts as she wipes the spit off of her face. What the hell was that for?"

"Maybe that is the reaction I get when a snobby ass bitch is in my face. So I suggest you stay out of it."

"If I were you Chi-Chi, I would shut up and listen to the words Jennifer Leslie has to say." Chi-Chi rolls her eyes as Jennifer began to speak up.

"I wouldn't be so confident and cocky if I was you, and I am glad I am not. You are about to die soon. I will gain every thing you hold dear your husband, your son and your riches. I will have it all, while you're lying in a coffin."

"Goku, will save me, he wouldn't leave me in this horrible, disgusting place. Even if I die he wouldn't have you to take my place. Get it through your head Jen, Goku loves me not you. Look at my weeding ring, I have his name and I gave birth to his son. I am in his heart as for you're just a mistake."

Jennifer exploded in rage and takes the sword out of it's sheathe. She then takes the sword and cuts Chi-Chi in the leg. Chi-Chi cries out in pain as Jennifer took her blood that was on her sword and smeared it on her face. Realizing that Jennifer didn't kill her, Chi-Chi once again stood her ground.

"Opps did I hit a nevere, Jen. You know I am right. But I still have a question for you how come you didn't kill me. You had the perfect opportunity."

"I know you're just being cocky on the outside, Chi-Chi. But on the inside you're as scared as hell. Worrying to yourself is Goku going to find you. Is he ever going to rescue you? I'll answer that for you, he is never going to find you alive. I'll make sure of that." Jennifer replies as she punched Chi-Chi hard in the stomach, causing her to gasp for air.

Meanwhile Goku, Vegeta and Bulma follow Johnny and Sarah to Johnny's Escalade. Johnny unlocks the doors using his keypad. Johnny hops in the driver's seat as Sarah sits on the passenger side. Goku sits with Bulma and Vegeta on the second seat. Johnny backs up and drives off.

"Johnny, you know where Bang worth's cove is?"

"Yeah Bulma, why do you ask"

"While I was looking in my PDA trying to find Bang worth's cove, I couldn't find it. Dose this place even exists."

"You won't find it, only select members of the mob family know where this place is."

"So you're in the mob and so is your crazy wife, Jennifer right?" Vegeta asks him

"Yeah basically" Johnny mumbles

"Johnny, there is still something I don't get about this? Why would you turn against Jennifer she is your wife?" Goku asked wondering why Johnny was even helping him.

Johnny stayed silent for a while then decided to respond.

"Today I woke up out of bed expecting to be with my wife, but the only thing she thought about was killing Chi-Chi. It drove me practically insane wondering what she would gain by killing Chi-Chi. So I asked Sarah to help me in searching Jennifer's online journal, since she knew the password." Johnny responded while looking at Sarah hoping she would finish were he left off.

"I searched through Jennifer's diary. She wrote all about how she only married Johnny for his mob organization and his money. She even said that she didn't really like him, which really got to me…any why's She wrote about her one night stand with Goku. According to her after that she knew she was in love. Of course Johnny found out about it when I showed him the journal entry. He was so mad and upset about it, who wouldn't be. So he did what he thought was the right thing to do. The right thing to do is to help you save your wife, Goku."

Bulma, Vegeta and Goku just froze there completely shocked by Johnny's heartbreak.

"I am sorry about what happened between me and your wife, Johnny. It was a mistake."

"I know you made a mistake, Goku. I should have known that my wife was up to no good. I was so blind by love that I couldn't see it. Thanks to you Goku, I can finally break free of a loveless marriage and move on to something new."

Johnny drove for another two hours before arriving at the huge white gates blocking them from Bang worth's cove. He sighs to himself as he pushed the button on his steering wheel. The gates to Bang worth's cove were opened as Johnny drove on the wooden bridge. He then followed the pathed path into a wooded forest and up the hill. He then parks behind Jennifer's Rose Royce. He then gets out and closes the door behind him. He then walked over to the passenger side and helped Sarah out of the Escalade as Bulma, Vegeta and Goku got out.

"We have to get going follow me." Johnny ordered as he walked up to the porch. Sarah, Bulma, Vegeta and Goku followed him up the porch and to the front door. He takes out his keys and unlocks the front door and walked inside. They walked down the hallway until they reached the basement door.

"I think they are keeping Chi-Chi down in the tourte room. Look here is the plan I will go down and confront her while you guys stand a few feet away. After that Goku you can move in for the kill. Before you kill Jennifer, there is something I would like to say to her." Johnny says in a low voice before unlocking the basement door. As they were walking down the steps, Goku could sense Chi-Chi. Joy overcame him that he was here to save her, he wasn't too late. After walking off the steps, Johnny gestured them to stay there for a minute. He then walked closer to the cell where he saw Jennifer with a huge samurai sword in her hands. He then sees Chi-Chi chained to the cell with a huge gash on her leg, blood gashing out, her beautiful face had a light bruise from Jennifer's punches. Johnny looked on with anger written allover his face.

"Well Chi-Chi, time to die and put you out of your misery." Jennifer says as she raised her sword and was about to land the final blow. Johnny then grabs Jennifer and threw her down on the ground. Jennifer looks up to see who three her down on the ground and sees Johnny.

"Why the hell did you do that, Johnny? Why are you here?"

"I am here to ask you for a divorce, Jennifer."

"A divorce, what are you talking about. Are you okay Johnny you're talking crazy."

"No I am not talking crazy. When were you going to tell me huh? When were you going to tell me that you never loved me! That you had a one night stand with Goku; and you wanted to be with him instead of me. I guess I had to figure out on my own. Damn it I gave you everything I had. I thought we were going to have a beautiful life together."

"Okay Johnny, I was wrong I should have been honest with you about my one night stand with Goku. It was a mistake, I love you know that right. Can we work this out, please Johnny I need you."

"We don't have shit to work out, Jennifer. I am done with this, I am so sick of your lies and your secrets. This wasn't the first time you have cheated on me. Remember the first year we were married I caught you in bed with Bob Nelson's son. I was stupid to forgive you for that. I should have ended our marriage there, hell I shouldn't never met you."

"I sleeping with Steve (Bob's son) was a mistake, okay. I was drunk and so was he. But you have forgiven me for that. Why can't you forgive me again?"

"Remember the old saying my mother used to say. To fall for it once, it was a mistake. To fall for the same shit again twice, then you're a damn fool. Well I refuse to be your stupid naive husband. The one you never loved hell you couldn't stand me. Your plan was to kill Chi-Chi, hoping that once she is dead you could steal her husband. While you kick me to the curve, guess what bitch I have a surprise for you." Johnny mumbles as he snaps her fingers and Goku, Vegeta, Bulma and Sarah came into view. Jennifer stands up as she comes face to face with Goku; while Bulma and Sarah rushed over to Chi-Chi to free her from her chains. As Sarah was unlocking the metal bracelets that held Chi-Chi to the cell, Bulma was cutting the rope that Mandy had around her legs.

"Chi-Chi, are you okay talk to me." Bulma asks worryingly.

"Bulma, where is Goku?"

"He is here along with Vegeta, they are confronting Jennifer."

"I am glad you guys were able to rescue me. I am feeling sore."

"Don't worry Chi-Chi well get you to a hospital soon okay."

Johnny then walks into the cell and takes off his leather jacket and then his shirt. He hands his shirt to Sarah.

"Sarah, tie my shirt around Chi-Chi's leg to stop the bleeding."

"Right, thanks Johnny" Sarah replies as she takes Johnny's shirt and tied it around Chi-Chi's right leg. After Sarah finished tying the shirt to Chi-Chi's leg, Johnny hosted Chi-Chi on his back as she held on to his neck.

"We should really get Chi-Chi to a hospital she is losing a lot of blood. Bulma, I need you to tell Goku that were taking Chi-Chi to the hospital. Are you staying here are you going with me and Sarah to the hospital."

"I am staying here with Goku and Vegeta to see if they need any help."

"Okay since you are staying here, I need to give you this." Johnny replied as he gives Bulma the sword he mange to get away from Jennifer.

"I am taking her to Lake John's Medical Center which is fifteen minutes from here. I will email you more information once I get there. See you later, Bulma." Johnny responds as he and Sarah left.

I hope you guys like this chapter. Jennifer finally got what was coming to her? In the next chapter Johnny and Sarah rush Chi-Chi to a near by hospital. While Goku and Vegeta face off against Jennifer, Mandy and Bob. I think I will name this chapter The Final Confrontation.

Tenchu Girl 16


	16. Final Confortionation

Sweet Apple Pie: A Goku and Chi-Chi Story

By: Tenchu Girl 16

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ; this is just fan fiction

Thanks to Gosha and Kai's Kitty for your wonderful reviews. In this chapter Johnny and Sarah rush Chi-Chi to the hospital. While Goku faces off against Jennifer, Bob and Mandy.

Tenchu Girl 16

Chapter 14: Final Confrontation

Johnny walked up to Goku; he was eying Jennifer down ready to kill her once and for all. Jennifer just smiles at Goku.

"Goku, I am going to take Chi-Chi to the hospital. She got hurt pretty bad while in that cell." Johnny says to Goku

"Okay, I will be there as soon as I take care of things here. How is Chi-Chi, is she awake?"

"No she is not awake at the moment. She is sleeping from exashation. Johnny replies as he digs in his pocket and gave Goku a set of keys. Look around the back there is a May back you guys can borrow to get back to the hospital. See you later Johnny replies as he and Sarah left. Goku then turns around and faces Jennifer while Vegeta just stood there beside Goku with his arms folded. Bulma watch them, clutching the sword that Johnny has given her from the cell tightly, just incased someone attacked her.

"Hmm Goku, what are you going to do now. Now that your stupid wife isn't around, you have to make a desion. Do you want your stupid nagging wife or do you want me?"

"You, make me sick to my stomach. I told you I did not want you two years ago. I told you that I love my wife and I also told you to stop screwing around with my marriage and my family. You wouldn't listen, you had on of your henchmen to kidnap my wife and bring her here. So you can torture and kill her!"

"What if I did, if I was able to kill her, we would have a happy life together? But you chose your old winkled wife over me! I won't have that, Goku. I will kill you instead if I can't have you no one else can and no one else will!" Jennifer replies as she tried to punch Goku in the face. But Goku easily blocked her attack and kicked her hard in the stomach. She quickly recovered and charged at Goku. They began kick boxing each other and Goku seemed to be holding his own until Jennifer knocked him down on the ground. He then surprised her with a beam attack which ended up killing her. Her blood sprayed every where once Jennifer's dead body hit the ground. Goku smiled as he got up, now that Jennifer was dead, he and Chi-Chi can be together in peace. Bulma walks up to Goku and shows him her PDA.

"Hey Goku, good job I am glad that bitich is dead."

"Me too, it's finally over."

"Sarah has sent me a message on my PDA. It turns out that they are taking Chi-Chi to Saint Luke's Medical Center. It's about a good fifteen minutes from here."

"What are we waiting for lets head to the hospital. I want to see Chi-Chi." Goku responds as he walked out of the torture room. Bulma and Vegeta locked arms as they followed Goku out of the torture room. They walked down the hallway and right before they could reach the front door Mandy was blocking the door.

"What do you think you're doing here, Goku? You weren't supposed to find this place."

"Who are you? How do you know who I am?"

"Since you want to know I am Mandy Lewis. I was the one sent out by Jennifer to kidnap your wife. I stalked the two of you basically all night, camped out in the woods. I even placed sound bugs inside the cabin. Just waiting for the perfect opportunity to kidnap the bitch; and to receive two million dollars from Bob."

"You selfish bitch" Goku mumbles as he attacks Mandy, Mandy attacks back. But Goku soon gained the upper hand and punched Mandy in the stomach. Blood came gashing out all over the place as her dead body falls on the floor. Meanwhile Johnny was driving on the freeway going 100 miles an hour when the speed limit was only 70. Sarah was on the backseat tending to Chi-Chi who was lying on the backseat sleeping soundly like a baby.

"Sarah, how is Chi-Chi doing back there? Is she still sleeping?"

"She is still losing blood from the gash on her right leg. Jennifer really did bruise her up a bit. How long will it be before we get to the hospital?"

"In a few minutes, I hope I don't run into any highway patrolman. I don't have the time or the energy to deal with them at the moment."

"Johnny, what will happen now that we left Goku and his friends alone with Jennifer?"

"I think Goku will kill her. Honestly he has every right to do so. I mean she kidnapped and tried to kill his wife. The way Goku's voice sounded on that CNN interview, you could tell that he loved Chi-Chi and no other woman. If Jennifer dies it will be for the better. After all that shit she has put me through, I know this might sound evil but I no longer care if she lives or dies. Either way I want her out of my life."

"It doesn't sound evil at all, Johnny. You have tried so hard, so many times to work things out with her, but all she did was pushed you further away. You will be okay, there is someone out there waiting for you to love them."

"You think so, Sarah?"

"Oh, I know so."

Johnny smiles to himself as he saw the exit; Exit 136 Saint Luke's Medical Center, next right. He then turns down the exit, he then gets out his cell phone and calls the hospital.

"Hello Saint Luke's Medical Center, may I help you sir?"

"Yes it's Johnny Leslie. Listen I have a woman with me, her leg has been cut real bad and I need for E.R personal to meet me outside of the hospital. Can you have that arranged for me?"

"Yes I can, where are you?"

"Exit 136, I am right across from the hospital."

"Good I'll have medical staff waiting, bye."

"Bye" Johnny replies as he hangs up his cell phone and puts it back in his pocket. At the end of the exit ramp was a stop sign. Johnny slows and stops at the stop sign. He then dives across the street onto the hospital entrance. From there they could get a good view of the hospital. The hospital was as tall as some of the world's highest skyscrapers. 276 floors up to the rooftop; the hospital itself was designed as a skyscraper. Connected to the main building were smaller but large buildings; for things like the nursery, nursing home, woman's medical center and etc. The entrance way leads Johnny to a huge patient parking lot. Lots of cars were parked at the parking lot; it was hard for Johnny to get a close park, but he found one and parked there. He then gets out of the SUV and opens the backdoor helping Sarah out of the Escalade.

"Sarah, can you look in my trunk and see if I have an extra shirt in there."

"Yeah sure" Sarah replies noticing that Johnny wasn't wearing a shirt for the first time. She takes a quick glance at him before going to the trunk. Johnny's body was well built, not too bulky but yet not too puny. His chest was well tanned and it complemented his natural skin color.

'Johnny looks better with the shirt off inside of on. Wait a minute, why did I just think that about him.' Sarah thought to herself as she opened up Johnny's trunk. She then found a black gym bag and opens it, inside was a black Nike t-shirt. She takes the shirt out of the bag and closes the trunk. She then walks over to Johnny and hands him the shirt. He quickly slips on the shirt and gently picks up Chi-Chi as Sarah shut the door behind hi. They then walked up to the main hospital entrance where a doctor, two nurses and a stretcher waiting for them. The doctor looked up at them so did the two nurses.

"You can lay her down on the stretcher, Johnny." The doctor replies as Johnny laid Chi-Chi down gently on the stretcher. The doctor takes a look at Chi-Chi then responds.

"We are going to have to have a small emergency operation on her. We need to close up that gash in her leg asp. What is her name so we can get started?"

"Chi-Chi Son when will we get to see her?" Johnny asked the doctor.

"If all goes well, you can see her in two hours. The doctor replies as his attention turned to the nurses. Let's go rush Mrs. Chi-Chi into the emergency room sat."

"Yes sir" The nurses responded as they rushed her into the E.R.

Johnny and Sarah walked into the waiting room. The waiting room consents of two nurses working behind the counter on the right side of the room, along with two medical filers. You go to the counter when you need to know what room some on is in, to fill out medical, personal and insurance information. On the right side of the room were white sofa's across the sofa's where wooden coffee tables. This side of the waiting room is for the patients family could rest while waiting to find out information about the patient. In front of the coffee tables were columns and on the columns were flat screen TV's to enjoy. Johnny and Sarah made them selves comfortable on the white sofa by the hospital window. Johnny moves closer to Sarah as she moves closer to him. He puts his arm around her as she puts her head on his chest.

"I hope Chi-Chi is going to be okay. I know I don't know her but she seams to be such a nice woman."

"She'll be fine, Sarah I am sure of it. I am glad we are best friends and that you are always there for me. I don't know what I will do with out you."

"I don't know what I will do without you either. But do you think that Goku would be okay, I mean he is comforting Jennifer, Mandy and Bob?"

"Goku is strong and he has Vegeta and Bulma to help him. He will be fine okay. We just have to be optimistic."

Meanwhile Goku, Vegeta and Bulma step over Mandy's dead body to get to the front door. Goku opens up the front door, and walks outside while Bulma and Vegeta follows him. Bob stood in front of his Red Rose Royce. He was very calmly smoking a Cuban cigar while looking dead in Goku's face. Goku stared at him back wondering who and was he a part of the mob as well.

"Who are you?" Goku asked in a icy tone voice. He sensed something he did not like about this man.

"Goku, I see you have single handily killed Jennifer and my partner Mandy. But why did you have to kill Jen? She really did love you. Oh all she talked about was how you rocked her world two years ago."

"Just answer my damn question?" Goku yelled in frustration. Bob sees the angry expression on Goku's face and smiles as he kept on.

"Oh yea Jennifer was so good in bed wasn't she. I should know as well as you, Steve, Johnny and Max. As for Mandy she had the relationship thing going on. I dated her once…well before she died."

"Just get to the damn point, stop avoiding the damn question!" Vegeta says annoyed as hell, ready to hear who he was. Vegeta wasn't really the conversation type.

"Fine I am Bob Nelson; I am in charge of the mob operations. I was the one Jennifer called to arrange the killing of your wife. She paid me eight million dollars for it. I of course don't give a damn about your wife. I care about Jennifer and her happiness. She was after all the princess of the mob. Never in all her life did she have to work hard to get a man. Men will just fall to her feet give her anything she wanted. I guess it's time for you to die Goku. What a shame I must have to kill such a skilled fighter like yourself. You could have been the new prince of the mob. Can't cry over spilled milk time for you to die, Goku-sama." Bulma then hands Goku the sword that Johnny has gave her to Goku. He takes it and stars at it weirdly.

"This was the sword Johnny has token from Jennifer; use this sword to defeat that son of a bitich, Goku." Bulma whispered as Goku nodded his head in agreement.

'This is for you, Chi-Chi' Goku thought to himself as Bob pulled out his sword, both his sword and Goku's was in equal length. Goku charged at Bob and sung his sword at Bob but Bob blocks it. They then began to swordfight; Bob seemed to have the upper hand at first, until Goku snuck behind him and sliced his back with his sword. Bob fell to the ground in sharp pain.

"Spar me, please…don't let me die not like…." Bob tries to say but Goku cuts him off as he shot a small ki blast at him blowing his body to bits. Bulma and Vegeta then walked up to Goku.

"Well now that's done let's head over to the hospital. Follow me Johnny told me there would be a Mayback around here we could use."

"Lead the way Kakorat" Vegeta says sacristy as he and Bulma followed Goku behind the house. Behind the house was a large in-ground pool surrounded by small bamboo tress and a beautiful garden. A few feet away from the pool was a brick four car garage and parked right outside of the garage was a dark sliver colored May back. Just like Johnny said it would be. Goku gets the keys that Johnny gave him out of his pocket. He then unlocks the doors using his keypad. Goku got on the drivers side while Vegeta got on the passenger side and Bulma sat on the back seat. He then stared the car up and drove off.

"Kakorat, do you even know where the hospital is?"

"Yeah I went there a couple of times when Kirrlian got injured."

"Goku, are you going to the gift shop with me inside of the hospital?" Bulma asked Goku

"Yeah we have to pick out Chi-Chi, a good well present."

Goku drove out of the white gates and merged back on to the freeway. Fifteen minutes later he turned down the exit and stop at the stop sign. After he stopped at stop sign he cross the street and entered the hospital parking lot. It was hard for him to find a decent park put he found on behind Johnny's Escalade. He parked there and got out of the car, so did Bulma and Vegeta. They then walked into the hospital into the waiting room. They saw Johnny and Sarah at T.V. They walked over there and sat on the couch next to them.

"Goku, you've made it, out of Bang worth's cove."

"Yeah Johnny, of course I made it out. Any why's I want to thank you and Sarah for helping me find my wife and taking her to the hospital."

"No problem Goku, I felt like I owe you this."

"Hey Johnny, looks like you get the million dollar reward."

"Million dollar reward, Bulma what are you talking about?" Johnny asked having no clue of what Bulma meant.

"She means the million dollar reward offered to anyone with information leading up to finding Chi-Chi and or her kidnappers." Sarah explained to Johnny.

"Oh Bulma, I don't need the reward, I am rich enough."

"You do have a point about that Johnny." Bulma says as they laughed.

"So where is Chi-Chi?" Vegeta asked

"Oh they are closing up the wound to her right leg. They said that she would be out of surgery in another hour or so. She is going to be fine." Johnny says responding to Vegeta's question. During the hour they were waiting for Chi-Chi to come out of surgery; Goku, Bulma and Vegeta became friends with Johnny and Sarah. Just when they were laughing hard at something stupid Goku said, the doctor came by. The doctor looked to be in her early 30's; she wore a green uniform along with a white coat.

"Are you Johnny Leslie?" The doctor asked Johnny.

"Yes I am him; do you have any news on Chi-Chi?"

"Yes I do, she is doing really well after the surgery. She is awake and she is watching TV. Now I want her to take it easily for a couple of days okay. Once she is realized from the hospital later today."

Everyone except Vegeta cheered. Johnny and Sarah got up along with Bulma.

"What room is she in?" Goku asked

"Room 306, third floor, I wish you guys good luck." The doctor replies as she left.

"Sarah, would you go with me to the gift shop?"

"Sure I'll like that, but what about the guys."

"Oh they can go up and see how Chi-Chi's doing until we get back. Then they can head to the gift shop themselves. So is that a plan you guys?" Bulma asked Johnny, Vegeta and Goku. They all nodded their heads in agreement. Bulma then leaves with Sarah to the gift shop. They walked down the hallway. The hallway was long and wide and has entrances to many rooms. At the end of the hallway was a room, Sarah and Bulma walked inside of the room, it was the gift shop. In the gift shop was lots of cute gifts to give as good well presents and at the counter were lots of candies and other tasty treats.

"So Sarah, what's going on with you and Johnny?"

"Me and Johnny, nothing really we are just best friends."

"Do you have feelings for him?" Bulma asked her

"Well…."

"Okay, you haven't thought about the possibility that you may be falling for him have you?"

"I do think about him quite often, but I never thought that I may be falling for him, Bulma."

"I'll tell you what Sarah, while we look for gifts give it some thought. When you know the answer to the question tell me."

"Okay it's a deal"

Sarah and Bulma began talking about the gifts and debating on which ones to get Chi-Chi. While they were talking Sarah beings thinking about Bulma's question.

'Do I have feelings for, Johnny? He is hot and I known him forever. I remember when Jennifer was in the picture; I would get mad when he would make such a fuss about how pretty she was and how to impress her. From the first day they have been going out I knew that she was nothing but an airhead. She always got on my nervures with that it's always about me attitude. She even told me that Johnny was boring to her. I asked her if he bored you then why are you with him, if he doesn't make you happy. She said something like happiness doesn't matter long as he makes you look good. I do have feelings for him, I must have. It looks like I have found the answer to my question.'

"Sarah"

"Yea"

"I have found the perfect get well present for Chi-Chi."

"What is it?"

"Right here" Bulma says picking up a medium sized brown colored teddy bear. Inside of the teddy bear were little pieces of jolly ranchers.

"So what do you think, Sarah?"

"I think the bear is cute, oh wait I found something for Chi-Chi." Sarah responds as she picked up a small white rabbit. The rabbit was that off Bugs Bunny and he was holding a box of get well chocolates by Willy Wonka.

"Chi-Chi would love that Sarah, you're a genius. Well next to me that is."

Sarah laughed as they walked up to the cashier and paid for the gifts. The man behind the cashier was even nice enough to put them in blue gift bags at no extra charge. Bulma and Sarah then walked out of the gift shop and walked down the hallway.

"Bulma, I thought about what you said and I think I know the answer. I am in love with him."

"I knew you were, it was obvious. So what are you going to do about this, Sarah? Are you going to tell Johnny or what?"

"Nah I am not going to tell him nothing. If he feels the same way about me as I do about him. He will tell me at his own time. Johnny was always that way."

"Well I hope you guys hook up soon." Bulma cheered making Sarah blush.

That is the end of this chapter, I hoped you like it. I think this is the longest chapter so far, but I may be wrong. In the next chapter Chi-Chi and Goku are reunited as Chi-Chi thanks Johnny for going against Jennifer and rescuing her. Once Bulma and Sarah come up into Chi-Chi's hospital room, the guys left to get good well gifts. Chi-Chi gets to know Sarah and become friends with her. Chi-Chi then gives Sarah some helpful advice about Johnny. What is the advice exactly and will Sarah follow it. It think I will name the next chapter Chi-Chi's advice on Love. Oh yea after the next chapter there will be about two more chapters to the story. Then the story will end, the ending will surpsie you. Well I hope so.

Tenchu Girl 16


	17. ChiChi's Advice

Sweet Apple Pie: A Goku and Chi-Chi Story

By: Tenchu Girl 16

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ; this is just fan-fiction

Thanks to all of the readers for reading my story. Also thanks to Kai's kitty for your great review. Okay for this chapter Goku reunites with his wife Chi-Chi. While Goku and the guys are going to the gift shop to buy her get well presents; Chi-Chi meets Sarah and gets to know her. They quickly become friends and Chi-Chi gives her some important advice about Johnny. What is the advice exactly, and will Sarah follow it.

Chapter 15: Chi-Chi's Advice

Meanwhile Goku, Johnny and Vegeta walked past the counter and made a right. On the right was a short hallway that leads up to the elevator. They walked down the hallway to the elevator. The elevator doors were made out of light cherry oak and solid glass. On the right side of the elevator was a button. Vegeta pushes the button and the elevator doors quickly opened. There was no one inside of the elevator, so they let themselves in. Inside the elevator, was an elevator control panel; on the control panel were emergency buttons and a floor keypad. Since this hospital had so many floors it was nearly impossible to create a button for each floor. Johnny typed in the number three and the elevator doors shut instantly.

"Going up to the third floor" The elevator computer responds as the elevator started lifting. Right when the elevator started lifting up.

"So Johnny, do you have a thing for Sarah?" Vegeta asked all of a sudden which really took Johnny by surprise.

"What are you talking about me and Sarah, were best friends."

"Don't you want to be more than just 'best buddies' with her? I see the way you're looking at her. You must like her in some kind of way."

"I do like her, but that's not the point."

"Then what is the point, Johnny? If you want to be with Sarah why don't you go after her?" Goku asked

"The point is that I'm still married to Jennifer. I can't break my marriage vows, even though I want to. The facts are that I really like Sarah, she is beautiful, smart and she can cook. I hate Jennifer, with a passion; I don't know why I even married her in the first place. It must have been the Vodka I drunk when I met her."

"Oh Johnny, your no longer married to Jennifer; I killed her so you don't have to worry about that."

"I wouldn't believe I am saying this, Goku but thanks. Now I don't have to go through a messy divorce. All I have to do is call my lawyer and go ahead with the proceedings."

"What about Sarah?" Goku asked

"I don't know if I should……"

"Just follow what your heart tells you to do, not your mind. Don't miss your chance on true love, just because of insecurities. I missed up big time when I waited two years to tell my wife the truth because I was insecure. I thought that if I told her about my one night stand that she would leave me. Well she was mad about it, and who wouldn't be. But then she thought it over and she forgave me for it. So all I'm saying is don't let Sarah slip away."

"Thanks for you advice, Goku; I'll think about it."

Goku just smiled he knew that Johnny would the right thing. Then the elevator doors opened. They then walked out of the elevator that leads them into the hallway. They then made a right. There were lots of doors leading into different patients rooms. Doctors, nurses and surgeons back and forth down the hall going to greet some of the patients.

On the doors of the hospital room were room numbers. They began looking for room number 306. Goku finds it, it just so happens that her hospital room was the last one on the right. The door was closed, so Goku decides to knock making sure he could come in.

"Come in" Chi-Chi responds. Goku's face brightens as he hears her voice. He opens the door and steps inside. Johnny and Vegeta decide to stay out in the hallway to give Goku and Chi-Chi some privacy. Goku looks around the hospital room. Chi-Chi was lying on a hospital bed that was next to the window. Her long black hair was tied back in a ponytail and she was wearing a white hospital dress. On the right side of her face was a huge bandage that covered her bruised check. On the dresser next to her was a get well teddy bear with a bouquet of flowers. On the right side of the bed were a recliner and a sofa that visitors can make themselves comfortable in. Goku rushed to Chi-Chi's bed, she then looks up from the TV and looks at Goku.

"Goku, thanks for finding me. I don't know what I will do if you and your friends didn't come at that moment."

"Don't thank me; I am just glad you're safe now." Goku response with a smile as Chi-Chi pulls him in for a hug. He hugs her back enjoying the felling of having her in his arms again. They stayed like that for a few moments before letting go.

"I love you Chi-Chi, and I will protect you no matter the cost."

"I love you too, Goku." Chi-Chi responds as he pulls her up for a kiss. He kisses her passionately as she kisses him pack with the same amount of passion. She lets his tongue enter her mouth to mingle with hers. After two minutes of passionate kissing they broke apart to catch their breath. Goku then kisses her forehead and looked up at her.

"Chi-Chi, I want you to meet the man that helped me save your life."

"You mean the guy who stooped Jennifer from slicing me with her sword."

"Yeah"

"Good, I want to thank him for helping in saving my life. Is he here, Goku?"

"Yeah Johnny's here, he and Vegeta are standing outside in the hallway. I'll go get them for you." Goku responds as he left the room and walked back into the hallway.

"Johnny, Vegeta come inside, Chi-Chi would like to talk to Johnny." Goku says to both of them. Johnny and Vegeta followed Goku back into the room. Johnny then walks up to Chi-Chi's bed to come face with her.

"So you must be Johnny, thanks for saving me back there."

"Your welcome"

"I know I shouldn't be asking you this but; why did you save me. You barley know me?"

"I know but my wife knows you, but not in a good way."

"Who is your wife?"

"Jennifer Leslie, well she is my deceased wife now."

"I didn't know that bitch had a husband. Oh I'm so sorry, for insulting your wife in front of you Johnny."

"Don't worry I think the same way about her now."

"Okay Johnny I still don't understand, why did you turn against her wishes and saved me?"

Johnny then tells Chi-Chi all about how Jennifer was obsessing over having her dead and all about her henchmen Bob and Mandy. He then proceeded telling her about how he was wondering why she would want her dead. He explained how he asked Sarah for her help in looking through Jennifer's journal. He also explained what he found in the journal and what she has put Goku and his wife through and how he decides that he owes Goku this favor and help him in saving his wife.

"Wow I never think you went through so much with her."

"Yeah, I went through hell and back, Chi-Chi."

"I understand how you fell, Johnny. I have been listing to your story and you talk a lot about Sarah. Who is Sarah to you? And how did you meet her?"

"Oh Sarah is my best friend, she keeps me straight and in my right state of mind. I met her when I was in collage, she was studying to be a chief and I was studying to be a business man. After collage I have created my own business and it's doing great. I didn't want Sarah to work at some sleazy French restaurant. So I hired her as my personal chief/ housekeeper. Ever since then we had been the best of friends."

"Sounds to me like you want her to be more than a friend." Chi-Chi says with a smile on her face. Goku smiled at Chi-Chi's integration while Vegeta just smirked.

'Am I really that obvious?' Johnny thought to himself as he responds.

"Yeah I like her, Chi-Chi. She's beautiful and she is amazing. We also think just alike on many things, so were very compatible."

"Why don't you tell Sarah how you feel?"

"Here's where it gets complicated. I don't know I mean wouldn't be wrong of me to date someone else the exact day my wife died; even though I hate her. What if Sarah doesn't fell the same way for me as I do for her? I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable about this."

Chi-Chi thought about it for a minute then responds.

"No it wouldn't be wrong of you to date someone else now. Especially if she never did love you to start with; as for telling Sarah how you fell about her, I think you should. You never know she might feel the same way."

"True, I hope she does."

Just then Bulma and Sarah walked into the hospital room. Bulma runs up to Chi-Chi while putting her gift bag on Chi-Chi's nightstand. Chi-Chi and Bulma both hugged each other.

"Chi-Chi, I am so glad you're okay."

"Oh yeah other from my sore leg and the bruise on my right check; I am fine. So what's in the gift bag?"

"Not until you meet my new friend, she has got you a gift too. Her name is Sarah Lane. Hey Sarah come up here with me."

Sarah walks up to Bulma and Chi-Chi. Johnny just looked at her and smiled.

"Hey, Chi-Chi"

"Yeah, Goku"

"Me, Johnny and Vegeta are heading to the gift shop. We will be back soon okay."

"Okay don't be long." Chi-Chi replies as she blew him a kiss.

"I won't" Goku responds back as blew her a kiss.

"Bye" Johnny responds as the three of them left. Sarah, Bulma and Chi-Chi waved. Vegeta since he was the last one to leave closes the door behind him.

"Hey Sarah, thanks for tying Johnny's shirt to my leg to keep me from losing to much blood."

"You welcome, Chi-Chi. Oh by the way here is the get-well-present I got for you." Sarah responds as she gave Chi-Chi the blue gift bag. Chi-Chi reaches into the gift bag and pulled out a rather cute bug's bunny holding a box of Wonka Chocolates. She then puts it back into the gift bag and puts it on her nightstand.

"Thank you Sarah I love it. I will make sure I put him on my dresser where I can see him everyday." Chi-Chi responded as she hugs Sarah. Sarah hugs her back and they soon let go of each other. Bulma then handed Chi-Chi her present. Chi-Chi pulls it out of the bag it was a medium sized brown colored teddy bear with jolly ranchers inside of it. She then puts her present back in the bag and puts it on her night stand right next to Sarah's present.

"Thanks Bulma, I loved that little bear and I love jolly ranchers too. I make sure he wont have none in his little belly when I go home tonight."

Sarah and Bulma went to go set on the couch right across from Chi-Chi's bed. The three of them stared talking about different things. Chi-Chi quickly became friends with Sarah. She even invited Sarah over to her house the next day to see where she lived. Since Sarah was didn't have to work that day she agreed. Then Chi-Chi had an idea to ask Sarah about Johnny, just to see what she would say.

"Sarah, what do you think about Johnny?"

"Well I am in love with him."

"You are?" Chi-Chi asked with a one of those sneaky smiles.

"Yeah he's everything I want in a guy."

"Have you told him how you fell about him, Sarah?" Chi-Chi asked.

"No, because I don't know if he would fell the same way for me as I do him. Besides his wife just died even though he hates her; he might fill that it's wrong to date someone in the same day your wife died."

"May I give you some helpful advice, Sarah?"

"Sure"

"I think you should take a chance and tell him how you fell, Sarah. From hearing how you talk about him and everything; you two are best friends, you share everything. I promise you if you listen to what I say, I guarantee that you will have Johnny."

"What makes you so sure about this, Chi-Chi?"

"Let's just say I went through the same thing with Goku as you are with Johnny. Look how me and Goku turned out married for ten years and we have a beautiful son together. I finally get to see him when Bulma brings him back over to the house tomorrow."

"I'll tell him tonight when we are alone."

"Good, I'm glad you are following my advice. Trust me you won't regret this."

"I'm sure I won't, Chi-Chi, you are a very wise woman."

"Thanks, Sarah"

Then Vegeta, Goku and Johnny came in with gift bags for Chi-Chi. Vegeta gave his gift first, followed by Goku and then Johnny. But Sarah noticed that Johnny had another gift bag but it wasn't for Chi-Chi. She wondered who he got the extra gift for, unless he got something for himself. Chi-Chi had a pretty good idea who it was for and why. Chi-Chi then started opening the gift bags. Vegeta had gotten her a small white teddy bear with the words 'Get Well Soon' tattooed red ink, Goku have gotten her a bouquet of beautiful pink roses, a card and huge blue teddy bear and Johnny had gotten her a small pink teddy bear made out of pink glass and rime stones, a card and a box of chocolates. They spent the rest of the day watching TV together and talking about random things going on in their lives. Later on that night around seven a nurse walked in. She walked up to Chi-Chi's hospital bed.

"Chi-Chi, I have good news for you. You no longer need to stay at the hospital, you're free to go. You just need to need to sign these release forms."

Chi-Chi signs the forms and hands them back to the nurse.

"Okay Mrs. Son, I need you to take it easy on yourself for the next couple of days. You need to come back and see me two weeks from today to get your snitches removed. Oh and don't worry all of your bruising shall be untouchable in a matter of a few days. See, you later." The nurse replied as she left the room.

Well that is the end of this chapter hope you guys liked it. In the next chapter Johnny and Sarah have a talk about their progressing feelings for each other. While Goku, Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Vegeta went back to the cabin to do an interview for CNN. Shortly after the interview Chi-Chi and Goku gathered their clothes and other things from the cabin and made the long trip back home. Bulma goes to Chi-Chi's to drop off Gohan. Sarah also comes to Chi-Chi's place to tell her the exciting news. What is the news exactly? Goku, Vegeta and Johnny meet up at Goku's garage apartment to plan something a surprise maybe.

Tenchu Girl 16


	18. Happiness Part I Johnny asks Sarah

Sweet Apple Pie: A Goku and Chi-Chi Story

By: Tenchu Girl 16

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ; this is just fan-fiction

Thanks to Kai's Kitty and Gosha for your great reviews. In this chapter Johnny and Sarah have a talk about their feelings for each other. While Goku, Chi-Chi, Bulma and Vegeta head back to their cabin to wrap up things and to do an interview with CNN. Bulma goes to Chi-Chi's to drop off Gohan. Sarah also comes to Chi-Chi's place to tell her the exciting news. What is the news exactly? Goku, Vegeta and Johnny meet up at Goku's garage apartment to plan something a surprise maybe.

Tenchu Girl 16

Chapter 16: Happiness Part I: Johnny asks Sarah

Chi-Chi then gets off the hospital bed and walks up to Goku. While Sarah and Bulma got off the couch and walked towards Chi-Chi and the guys.

"Well me and Sarah need to get going. Catch you guys later." Johnny says to Goku

"See you later, don't forget to stop by the house tomorrow."

"Oh I won't, are you guys leaving to go home now or tomorrow morning?" Johnny asked Goku

"We are going to head back to the cabin real quick to do an interview with CNN. Then were going to head home we should be back by tomorrow morning."

"See ya" Johnny and Sarah says at the same time as they left out of the hospital room. Once out of the hospital room they walked down the hallway to the elevator. When they got to the elevator Johnny pushes a button on the right hand side. This button made the elevator doors open. Since there was no one inside the elevator they walked in. Once they were in the elevator, Sarah typed in the number one on the elevator keypad and automatically the doors to the elevator closed.

"Going down to the main floor" The main computer responds as it starts going down. As the elevator was going down; Johnny starts staring at Sarah, as Sarah stars at him. Johnny finally starts realizing just how beautiful Sarah was to him. Her beautiful brown eyes looked as she could see through his soul. Never before have had he ever had such a strong attraction to a woman. His mind then wondered to what it would be like to hold her close to him, how will her soft delicate lips fell against his. He then stopped his daydream and thought to himself.

'Tonight, I am going to tell Sarah how I fell about her. She doesn't know this but she drives me completely insane. Me and Sarah could have a great life together. We have been best friends for so long I wonder will she like the idea of me being her lover. I don't know, I guess I will find out tonight.'

Sarah blushed as she catches Johnny staring at her.

'I wonder is he thinking of me, like I am thinking of him. If Johnny only knew that I'm in love with him. I never realized this before until now; but I was jealous of Jennifer. She had what I wanted the most. All she cared about was how much money and how powerful Johnny was. But I didn't care about the money all I wanted was him. I wonder to my self how will Johnny kiss me, how will he hold me in his arms. Better yet how will he show that he loves me and only me? No matter what happens I have to tell him, how I fell. Who knows he might fell the same way.'

After a few seconds the elevator doors opened. Sarah sighed deeply to her self as she walked out the elevator while Johnny walked out behind her. They then walked out of the small hallway into the waiting room, then outside to the parking lot. From the parking lot they walked up two Johnny's Eslcade. Johnny then unlocks the doors by pushing a button on his keypad. He then opens the door for Sarah and helps her in. Then he walked over to the drivers' side and backed out of the parking space and drove off.

"Sarah, I have to talk to you about something."

"What do you have to talk to me about Johnny?"

"I'll tell you as soon as we get home?"

"Is it good or bad?" Sarah asked him trying to figure out what he has to talk to her about.

"I don't know depends on how you take it." Johnny says with a simile on his face which makes Sarah laugh.

"We'll see soon, won't we, Johnny."

"Yeah, you'll see." Johnny replied

Meanwhile Goku was waiting for Chi-Chi to finish changing into her regular clothes so they could leave. Bulma was under Vegeta's arm making her self committable. A few minutes later Chi-Chi comes out. Her long black hair was combed back in a ponytail. She wore a dark purple Nike t-shirt with a dark blue jean jacket with purple rime stones outlining the color. She also wore dark blue Tommy Hilfiger jeans with a nice pair of Nike sneakers. She walked up to the night stand and gathered all of her gift bags before walking up to Goku. Goku put his arm around her shoulders.

"Ready to head back to the cabin?" Goku asked her

"Yeah I've been ready to leave this place. I never really did like staying overnight here." Chi-Chi responded as the two couples left the room and walked down the hallway to the elevator. They then got on the elevator and rode it down until it reached the first floor. Once it got to the first floor the doors opened and they got out of the elevator. They then walked out of the elevator down the hall and into the waiting room; from the waiting room they walked outside into the parking lot to Johnny's May back that he let Goku borrow. Goku hits the button on his keypad and the doors automatically unlocked. Goku got on the divers side while Chi-Chi got on the passenger side, and Bulma and Vegeta got on the backseat. Goku then backs out of the parking lot and drives off. As Goku was driving Chi-Chi was listing to Chris Brown's cd on the XM radio while Bulma and Vegeta were playing against each other on their PSP's.

"Damn it Onna, stop whopping my ass, I almost had you."

"Almost is the key word there, Vegeta."

Vegeta just humped and kept playing against Bulma.

"Chi-Chi, you know that Johnny has a thing for Sarah right."

"Yeah he told us at the hospital."

"You're friends with Sarah do you know if Sarah feels the same way for him as he feels for her."

"Oh yeah Goku, she is madly in love with Johnny. She tells me that she is going to tell Johnny how she feels about him tonight. I just hope she doesn't chicken out, she seems nervures about telling him."

"That's if he doesn't beat her to it."

"What do you mean about that Goku?"

"After we went to the gift shop to get good well presents; Johnny insisted that we went up to the second floor to the Tiffany's jewelry store. So we went with him and there he got something very special for Sarah. It was very pretty and he spent a lot of money on it. He said it's for every time she looks at it, she would think of him. Personally I think that he has wanted Sarah all along. He did love Jennifer but not like he cares for Sarah. Why he didn't follow his heart five years ago; that's something only Johnny can answer."

"You can't cry over spilled milk, Goku. That is one thing I have learned from all of this. Faith has given Johnny a second chance to make the right decision. This time I think he has made the right choice, he is choosing the woman he is meant to be with."

"You are so right, Chi-Chi."

Goku continued driving for four straight hours before pulling up to the cabin. He parked beside Bulma's black Cadillac Convertible. Goku parks the car and gets out. As he opened the door for Chi-Chi, Bulma and Vegeta had gotten out of the car and walked over to Goku. Chi-Chi grabbed Goku's hand as he helps her out of the car. He then closes the door behind her. Chi-Chi locked arms with Goku as the two couples walked into the cabin. Once inside the living room of the camera crew began rolling their camera's as they see the four of them sitting on the couch.

Meanwhile Johnny was driving him and Sarah back home. Usually he wouldn't be this anxious to get home; as soon as he got home he could tell Sarah how he feels about her. On the other hand Sarah was watching CNN waiting to see Goku and Chi-Chi's interview.

"Hi this is Lena Choi, reporting live from a small cabin in Linheaven. Earlier today I have told you a rather heartbreaking story of a man named Goku Son. Most people here in the U.S know Goku for his Championship Belt he won in the Marshall Arts Torment two years ago. Well I have a happy ending to this very tragic and unique story. I turn now to Steve Billie for more on this story. Hay Steve"

"Hola, Lena. I am very happy to report that Goku has found his wife Chi-Chi. She was just released from Saint Luke's Medical Center just four hours ago. Goku how did it feel to know that you have found your wife?"

"What can I say Steve, it feels wonderful. It feels like a lift has been lifted off my shoulders. I wouldn't be the same ever with out her."

"Chi-Chi, are you okay and how are you felling."

"Fine, thanks to Goku and my friends"

"So you see it turns out that this story has a happy ending. Now back to you Lena."

"Thank you Steve and this is it for CNN Headline Prime. See you tomorrow same time, same place."

"Johnny, did you hear the interview."

"Yeah, it seems like Goku and Chi-Chi can finally be happy."

"Looks like it."

Johnny just smirked as he continued to drive. Sarah on the other hand turned the TV back to Cartoon Network and watched an episode of Samurai Champloo. Two hours later Johnny pulls into his driveway and parks in front of the garage. He then gets out of the SUV as Sarah gets out. Johnny then opens the door to the back seat and got his gift bag out of the Escalade then closes the door and locked it. Sarah and Johnny walked side by side inside Johnny's house. They then walked into the den and sit on the leather sofa.

Johnny takes a deep sigh as he moves closer to Sarah. Sarah moves closer to him as he moved closer to her.

"Sarah, I have something to tell you."

"I have something to tell you too, Johnny."

"Would you like to go first or would you like for me to?"

"I would like for you to go first."

"You know we have been best friends for a long time; but recently I had figured out something that I should have realized a lot sooner. I am really in love with you and I want to be with you. I always wanted to know what it would be like to your man, what you liked, and how you wanted for me to love you. Would you give me a chance, please Sarah. I know I don't have the best track record when it comes to my marriage with Jennifer; but I know what I want and I want you."

"That's what I have to tell you, Johnny. I'm crazy about you, I always have been. I always wanted to know what it would be like to be with you. I always wanted to know what your lips felt against mine."

"Well you're about to find out." Johnny says with a smile as he pulled Sarah up to him. He looks at her for a few seconds before leaning in and kissing her. She tilts her head back he could get better access. Sarah feels Johnny's tongue mingling with hers. Chills came up and down her spine as he kissed her. His kiss felt just liked she imaged it to be, just better a lot better. A few minutes the two separated only to come up from air. Sarah smiles as Johnny kisses her on the forehead.

"I have something for you." Johnny says as he gives Sarah the gift bag.

"This is for me?"

"Yeah it's all for you, now open it."

"Okay" Sarah aggresses as she reached into the gift bag and pulled out a 20 kart platinum case. She opens it and inside was a heart shaped pendant. Inside of the heart was beautiful pink birthstones; her birthstones. Outside of the heart were blue birthstones that were his birthstones. She then flipped the heart over and sees something carved in the heart. It reads Johnny & Sarah 4 ever in love. Sarah was speechless she didn't know what to say at the moment; but Johnny knew that she loved the necklace.

"Want me to put the necklace on you?"

"Yes, I would love for you to." Sarah says in almost a whisper. Johnny gets up and takes the necklace out of its case and puts it around Sarah's neck. He then sits back down beside Sarah and pulls her in his arms and just holds her.

"Every time you look at that necklace, Sarah; I want you to think of us."

"Don't worry this necklace is very special."

"I am glad you think so. I think you should dig into the bag again."

Sarah reaches in the bag once more and pulled out a small white box. She opens it slowly and found a set of car keys.

"You brought me a car."

"Not just any car, baby,"

"What kind of car?"

"Come outside with me and I'll show you."

Sarah smiles as Johnny pulls her off of the couch. They then held hands as they walked out of the den. They walked down the long hallway until they reached the end. At the end of the hallway was a set of French doors leading out to the pool. Johnny opens the French doors and the two of them walked out on the deck. They walked off the deck and walked around the pool area and the pool house. Once past the pool house they walked to the right a couple of feet before reaching a six door car garage.

"Push the garage button on your keypad." Johnny says to Sarah to get her to open her garage door. Sarah takes one of her free fingers and pushed the button on the keypad. Once the garage door came up she sees the car that Johnny has brought for her. It was a red Porsche with nice sized rims.

"Oh my god that car is mine."

"Yep Sarah, it's all yours. I wanted to give it to you for your birthday but I thought that now would be the best time to give it to you."

"It's so pretty Johnny, thanks. I really don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything just show me."

Sarah just gave him a smirk before giving him what started out to be a light kiss on the lips. Johnny then depends the kiss as he wraps his arms around her. Sarah responds by wrapping one arm around him and taking her free hand and ran her fingers threw his jet black hair. They stayed like that for a few minutes before letting each other go.

"Want to go take the car out for a test drive."

"I wish I could Johnny, but I'm tried and I'm ready to hit the hay. We could test drive it tomorrow since we are both heading to go to Chi-Chi's place.

"Sure that's cool; let me walk you to your room."

Sarah and Johnny joined hands and walked towards the main house. Meanwhile Goku and Chi-Chi finished gathering all of their things and ready to make the long journey back home. While Bulma and Vegeta were in the living room watching the last reporters and crime scene investigators leave. Once Goku and Chi-Chi walked out of the bedroom they walked into the living room. Bulma and Vegeta got up and walked up to Chi-Chi and Goku.

"Are you ready to go back home Goku?" Bulma asked Goku

"Yeah were ready. Chi-Chi, are you sure you're well enough to drive my car back home."

"Yeah I am fine, besides you need to drive Johnny's car back to our house so he can come get it back."

"Right now let's head out of here." Goku suggested. Bulma and Vegeta walked out of the cabin followed by Chi-Chi and Goku. Goku since he was the last one out locks the front door and shuts it behind him. Bulma and Vegeta got into Bulma's Cadillac Convertible. They wave at Chi-Chi and Goku as they waved back. Bulma then backs up and drives off.

"Goku, I have been thinking."

"Thinking about what exactly?"

"Thinking about us; I want you to move back into our bedroom."

"You're sure about this Chi? You don't have to…"

"I want this, Goku. I want you to move back in bed with me."

Goku hugs Chi-Chi as Chi-Chi hugs him back. They stayed liked for a few minutes before pulling away.

"See you when we get home, Chi."

"See you later, Goku." Chi-Chi responds as she gets into Goku's Mercedes while Goku got into Johnny's May back. They both backed out of the driveway and drove off. Meanwhile Johnny and Sarah walk upstairs to the second floor of Johnny's mansion. They then walked further down the hallway until they have reached the end. At the left side of the hallway was an entrance way to the staircase and the elevator. On the right side was a door. Sarah opens the door to her room and walks a little inside.

"Well I guess this is goodnight, sweetheart." Sarah responds

"Yeah good night, Sarah" Johnny responds as he kisses Sarah lightly on the lips and walks to his room. Sarah sighs before walking into her room. Sarah's room was large but not as large as Johnny's room. The room consists of light brown hardwood floors, a medium sized white fan. The walls were sky blue color and on each side of the wall in the middle were large pictures of her and Johnny in collage together. Her bed was a king sized bed in the middle of the room; on her bed were pink slick covers. She walks to her dresser a few feet away from her bed and pulled out a sleeveless silky purple nightgown. She changes into her nightgown and climbs into bed as soon as her head hits the pillow she falls fast asleep.

Okay that's the end of part one. I hope you guys like it. In part two Johnny and Sarah heads over to Chi-Chi and Goku's place. Sarah tells Chi-Chi and Bulma the happy news of her and Johnny getting together. Johnny meets up with Goku and Vegeta to discuss plans of a surprise. What is the surprise exactly?

Tenchu Girl 16


	19. Happiness Part II Suprise For Whom?

Sweet Apple Pie: A Goku and Chi-Chi Story

By: Tenchu Girl 16

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ; this is just fan-fiction

In part two of this chapter Chi-Chi and Goku finally arrives home. The next day Johnny and Sarah visits Goku and Chi-Chi. While Sarah was talking with Chi-Chi and Bulma about her new found happiness with Johnny. Johnny meets up with Goku and Vegeta to plan out a surprise but for whom.

Tenchu Girl 16

Chapter 16 Part II: Happiness Part II Surprise for Whom?

Meanwhile Chi-Chi follows Goku's car on the interstate so she wouldn't get lost. After a long four hour drive they finally made it back home. Goku pulls into the driveway first and parks in front of the garage right beside Chi-Chi's Expedition. Chi-Chi soon pulls in behind him and parks over by her Maxima. Goku then gets out of the car and shuts the door behind him, right when he shuts the door Chi-Chi walks up to him. Goku locks arms with her as they walked down the cement path up to there front porch. Goku then gets his house key out of his pocket and unlocks the door. He and Chi-Chi steps inside while Chi-Chi closes the door behind her. They then walked up stairs to their bedroom while Chi-Chi was looking through her drawer for her nightgown; Goku stripped down to his boxers and climbed in to bed. Chi-Chi pulls out a short-sleeve slick yellow nightgown and changed into it. She then climbs into bed and snuggles up next to Goku.

"Night, Goku."

"How is your leg treating you?"

"It's a little sore from the stitches but other then that I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me."

"If you say so, Chi. if you need anything, anything at all just let me know."

"I will, but right now all I want for you to do is to relax. This is going to be the last night for a while that we are going to have the house to ourselves. Gohan will be back home with us tomorrow. I'm so happy he is coming home; I'm starting to miss him."

"Yeah me too, but right now all I am thinking about is a good night kiss."

"Mm, I like the sound of that." Chi-Chi responds as Goku lens in and kisses her; he then deepens the kiss and lets their tongues mingle together. He pulls her closer to him while ruining his fingers through her ponytail. Chi-Chi responds by running her hands up and down his back and playing with his black crazy looking hair. After two minutes the two of them broke apart only to get a breath of air. As Chi-Chi's head hits the pillow, Goku tucks her in his arms slowly rocking her to sleep.

"Love you, beautiful." Goku whispers to her

"Love you, too handsome." Chi-Chi responds as she falls asleep. Just when Goku was about to go to sleep an idea came to him; He then climbs out of bed and got out his cell phone from out of his pants pocket. He then walked out of the bedroom, down the hallway and into the den. He sits on the couch and checks the watch on his cell phone which read 1:35 am. 'Damn it's too late to call Johnny; well he is coming over tomorrow so I can tell him the plan then. I can't believe that me and Chi-Chi's 11th year anniversary is coming up in three weeks. I have to do something special to celebrate but what? That's something to think about tomorrow. I guess I should get back to bed.' Goku thought to himself and sighed as he walked back up the stairs and into his bedroom. He then climbs back into bed and pulls Chi-Chi up to his chest and falls fast to sleep.

The next morning Sarah wakes up to the rays of the sun going threw her bedroom window. She stretches and yawns as she gets out of bed. She quickly wondered to herself was what happened last night between her and Johnny was a dream. She then glanced down at her necklace and saw it glittering in the sunlight. Sarah then smiled to her herself as she opened up her closet door and pulled out a white robe. She slips on the white robe and walks out of her bedroom and into the hallway. She walks down the hallway and down the stairs and into the kitchen. In the kitchen she sees Johnny's mom Sandy reading the local newspaper while eating her strawberry bagel and pop-tarts. His mom wore a white sleeveless nightgown with matching robe and matching rime stone slippers. Sarah sat at the table next to Sandy.

"Hi, Mrs. Leslie, I see you're reading the newspaper."

"Yeah you have to know what is going on in the world. You know what interests me?"

"What, what's going on?" Sarah asked her

"What, interest me is that all morning all Johnny could talk about was you, Sarah. He did mention that last night the two of you got together."

Sarah blushed before responding

"It turns out that he returns my feelings and we are a couple now?"

"That's great I have always known that you were the one meant to be with my son."

"You think that I am the one he is meant to be with Mrs. Leslie?"

"Positive as I can be the two of you have been best friends for years and never separated from each other. I knew from then on that Johnny can not go on with out you and you can not go on with out him. I'm so happy for the two of you, oh yea Johnny told me to tell you to meet him out by the pool deck."

"Thanks Mrs. Leslie, I'll see you later."

"Sure, you and Johnny go and get some alone time."

Sarah just smiled as she gets up and leaves the kitchen and made a left. She then walked out of the French doors that lead to the pool deck. On the pool deck was a small breakfast table for two. Johnny was sitting at the table waiting for Sarah. He was wearing a light blue Sean John shirt along with a pair of light Polo jeans. He smiles as he sees Sarah walking up to the table and sitting in front of him. He then snaps his fingers then all of a sudden a male butler with a black suit came up to Sarah with a bouquet of red roses and hands them to Sarah.

"Johnny, these roses are beautiful, I love them." Sarah replies with a smile on her face.

"Glad you like them, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Hmm just a sausage biscuit with bacon, a glass of orange juice and some has browns."

"Nick did you get that?" Johnny asked the butler.

"Yes Mr. Leslie, would you like anything."

"I would like two slices of French toast with syrup, a glass of Abor mist, bacon, eggs with cheese and a couple of slices of pancakes with whip cream and a strawberry on top." Johnny responds as the butler left to fix the orders. While they were waiting for the butler to come back with their food, they talked and became even closer. Johnny makes Sarah laugh as he makes his funny impressions of people on TV. Soon the waiter comes back with their food and sets it on the table for them. Johnny and Sarah thank the waiter before digging in. Right before Johnny could finish his last strip of bacon, his cell phone rung. He takes it out and answers it.

"Hello"

"Hey Johnny, it's me Goku; I need your help."

"What's going on?"

"Me and Chi-Chi's anniversary is coming up in three weeks, and I want to plan out something special. Can you come over to the garage apartment with me and Vegeta to discuss the details?"

"Yea sure, I'll be over as soon as I can."

"Good see if you can get Sarah go and see Chi-Chi, she can't know about this either. Considering that Sarah is one of Chi-Chi's best friends. It's going to be a surprise, what ever we plan out for her."

"Okay I'll be over soon."

"Bye Johnny"

"Bye Goku" Johnny responds as he hangs up the cell phone and puts it back in his pocket.

"Oh what did Goku call about, Johnny?" Sarah asked him.

"Oh he just wanted to know when we were going to come over today. You want to come with me; I am leaving to go soon."

"Yeah I love to. I just have to get dressed first."

"Once you get dressed, meet me out by the garage."

"I met you there then" Sarah says as she got up out of her chair and leaves to go get dressed. Meanwhile Goku and Chi-Chi was in the den, setting on the couch watching 'The Parkers' when the door bell rung. Chi-Chi gets up and answers the door; it was Bulma, Vegeta, Gohan and Baby Trunks. Vegeta was holding baby trunks as Bulma was holding his dipper bag. Gohan was wearing a pair of dark blue phat farm jeans with a white Tommy Hilfiger shirt. While Bulma had on a light orange tank top with yellow rime stones around the v-neck, she also wore a matching platinum orange sapphire necklace, a light blue jean skirt with a pair of high hilled orange flip-flops. Her blue hair was hanging out in curls. Vegeta wore a black t-shirt with the words Prince in silver letters; he also wore a pair of dark blue jeans from Sean John.

"Hey Gohan, how have been."

"I been fine mom, really but I was worried about you. Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine kiddo, don't worry about me. Hi Bulma, Hi Vegeta come in. Goku is in the den."

Gohan was the first to come in followed by Bulma and Vegeta and Baby Trunks. They followed Chi-Chi into the den and sat down on the couch.

"Hey Chi, how are you feeling."

"I'm feeling okay I guess."

"Onna, me and Karotart are going up to the garage apartment. Would you mind keeping Trunks with you?"

"Of course not, see you later Geta." Bulma responds as Vegeta gave her a light kiss on the lips as he hands Trunks over to her.

"See ya later, Chi."

"Bye, Goku" Chi-Chi responds as Goku and Vegeta got up and walked out of the den. Once out of the den they walked out of the front door and off of the front porch. Once off the front porch they followed the cement path and walked by the garage. Once they walked by the garage the walked up the stairs that lead them up to the garage apartment. Once they walked up the stairs Goku unlocks the door to the garage apartment and the two of them walked inside as Vegeta closes the door behind him. They then made them selves' commutable on the green sofa.

"So Karokart, what's the plan, you called me about this morning?"

"Well I don't know what do for me and my wife's 11th year marriage anniversary."

"So you need my help in figuring out how you celebrate your anniversary?"

"Yeah I want to do something special for her; you know pull out all the stops."

Vegeta then thought about it for a couple of minutes before coming up with an idea.

"How about you through her an anniversary party and invite all of your friends."

"That's a good idea; Chi-Chi would love something like that."

"Really Kakortat, can't you think of anything."

"Yeah but this is complicated, Vegeta. This is my anniversary to my wife were talking about."

"True that Kakorat, your brain really can't handle the pressure. So any whys is Johnny coming over to help us plan this thing?"

"Yeah I called him on his cell this morning. He was very happy sounding when he answered things must have gone well for him and Sarah last night."

"Well, I known they were going to hook up sooner or later. You should have seen the way they were looking at each other when we were in the hospital."

Meanwhile Sarah gets dressed and meets Johnny on the pool deck. Johnny smiles as he sees how great she looked. She wore a sleeveless white dress with flower deigns on it, she also had her light brown hair in a beautiful French bun. She wore pink mascara and pink lip gloss. To match her dress she had a white purse and white high hilled sandals.

"How do I look, Johnny?" Sarah asked him noticing he was staring.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Johnny responds as he walked up to her and puts his arm in hers.

"You really think so."

"Of course I do. Johnny says as he gives her a light kiss on the lips. Ready to go?" he asked her.

"Yeah lets go" Sarah responded as they walked off the pool deck and walked around the pool and walked towards the garage. Once they got to the garage Sarah pulls out her keys and pushed a button her keypad. The garage door opens as they walked inside. She then pushes a button her keypad again to unlock the doors to her Porsche. Sarah gets on the divers side as Johnny gets on the passenger side. She then starts up the car, puts it in drive and drives off. Once the car was out of the garage the garage door closes it self back. She then drives past the other garage and drove out of the driveway. A few minutes later she pulls into Chi-Chi's driveway and parked beside Vegeta's Mustang. Sarah and Johnny then gets out of the car and walked towards the house but Johnny stops casing Sarah to stop as well.

"Sarah, I'm going up to Goku's garage apartment to see what Goku wants to talk to me about."

"Okay well I be in the main house with Chi-Chi and Bulma, See you later, bye." Sarah responds as she gives Johnny a light but passionate kiss on the lips.

"See you later, Sarah." Johnny responds as he leaves to go to up the garage apartment. Sarah sighs a happy sigh as she walks up on the front porch and rings the door bell. After two rings Lauren answers. Lauren wore a brown coca cola t-shirt with a pair of light blue jeans and Nike sneakers.

"Hi, you must be, Sarah. Am I right?"

"Yeah, you're right"

"Good Chi-Chi, has been expecting you. Hi my name's Lauren, I'm Chi-Chi's housekeeper and personal chief come in."

Sarah then walks in as Lauren closes the door behind her. She then follows Lauren into the den where Chi-Chi and Bulma was playing with baby Trunks. Chi-Chi sees Sarah walk in and gets off the couch and greets her.

"Hi Sarah, I'm so glad you came."

"Thanks, Chi-Chi. I have something to tell you."

"Is it good news?"

"Yeah it's great news to be exact."

"Well come and sit down, and we can talk all about it." Chi-Chi responds as she and Sarah sat down on the couch next to Bulma. Lauren then leaves and goes back into the kitchen.

"Hi, Sarah what's up?"

"Hi, Bulma is that baby Trunks that you were talking about?"

"Yep he is my little boy, hey Chi-Chi where did Gohan go?"

"After he had his breakfast, he got dressed in his swimming trunks and went to take a dive at the pool. Sarah, you have to tell me now about your good news. What is it, have you and Johnny got together last night?" Chi-Chi asked while Bulma puts Trunks down because he wanted to walk around.

"Yes me and Johnny got together last night. We were in the den together and he told me that he has realized that he was very much in love with me and he wanted to be with me."

"Really so what did you say?" Bulma asked interested and wanted to know more.

"I said that I was in love with him too and so were a couple now."

"Oh Sarah, I am so happy for you."

"Thanks, he then got me something that is very special to me." Sarah responds as she showed Chi-Chi and Bulma the necklace that Johnny gotten her. She then talked about the Porsche that Johnny has gotten her and how much she likes it. Meanwhile Goku and Vegeta were talking then the doorbell rung. Goku gets up and answers the door it turns out to be Johnny.

"Hey Johnny, come in we where just about to plan something?" Goku responds as he moves out the way so Johnny could walk in. Johnny then walks in and sits on the couch next to Vegeta as Goku closes the door behind him. He then went to sit on the couch next to Johnny.

"What happened last night with you and Sarah? Do you two hook up last night?" Goku asked him.

"Yeah we hooked up, it turns out that she feels the same way about me as I do her. I'm going to take her out some place nice for our first date later on today. So Goku have you figured out what you are going to do for your anniversary."

"Yeah I'm going to throw a party for her and invite all of our friends."

"Do you know where it's going to be at?"

"Not yet I'm debating on Gingers, Lavigue, and Spicy Lue. Where do you think I should through the party at?"

"I think you should have the party at Lavigue, it is a very exclusive and expensive Japanese restaurant perfect for a private party."

"You know what that's a good idea, I should have it at Lavigue."

"Kakorat how are you going to keep this a surprise from your wife? When you have to tell the guests about this party you're throwing."

"Tell the guests not to say anything to Chi-Chi about this party. Okay here is the plan Johnny call Lavigue and reserve the restaurant in my name for the whole day for July 15. Also tell them to cook everything they have on the menu. Here is the list of invited guests for the party. Vegeta I need you to call record compinanes and tell them I want for Total, 50 Cent, Young Buck, Beyonce, Ashanti, Destiny's Child, Jamie Foxx, Young Jeezy and Monica to perform for my anniversary party. While I reserve a spot for a 7 day, 7 night cruise to Jamaica leaving at 2:00 am on July 15. After the cruise we spend a week in Jamaica and then take a plane back here."

After Goku says that the three of them got out their cell phones and making resvations for the party. They were able to get everything they planned for the party with out a hitch. After the phone calls Goku pulls out his PDA and sends all his friends an invitation to the party. But the catch was that none of the friends invited could say anything to Chi-Chi about the surprise party.

Okay that's the end of Chapter 16 Part II. The next Chapter is named Goku'sand Chi-Chi Anniversary. In this Chapter Bulma and Sarah takes Chi-Chi shopping to get her dress, to get her nails done and to get her hair done. Chi-Chi doesn't really know what she is doing this for but she goes along with it. Goku, Gohan, Johnny and Vegeta meets up at Lavigue to make sure everything is right for the party. As everyone arrived at the party they wait patiently for the Chi-Chi to come and make her grand entrance. This chapter coming up is the last Chapter of the story. I hoped you like the ending.

Tenchu Girl 16


	20. Goku and ChiChi’s Anniversary Part I

Sweet Apple Pie: A Goku and Chi-Chi Story

By: Tenchu Girl 16

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ; this is just fan-fiction

Thanks to Kai's Kitty, Gosha and Teyrria Merin for your great reviews, I am glad you liked it. Okay in this Chapter Bulma and Sarah takes Chi-Chi out shopping, to pick out her dress and to get her hair and nails done. Meanwhile Goku, Vegeta and Johnny heads out to Lavigue to make sure everything is in order for the party happing tonight. Later on that night the guests arrive waiting for Chi-Chi to make her grand entrance.

Tenchu Girl 16

Chapter 17: Goku and Chi-Chi's Anniversary Part I: To Find the Perfect Dress

Three weeks have passed since Goku, Johnny and Vegeta has planned out Goku and Chi-Chi's anniversary party. During those three weeks the guests went to the malls and brought Goku and Chi-Chi gifts for their anniversary. Chi-Chi was sleeping soundly in Goku's arms. When all of a sudden the phone rings; Chi-Chi suddenly sits up and stretches, then she got her cell phone from off the nightstand and answers it.

"Hello"

"Hey Chi-Chi, what's up."

"Hey Bulma, what's going on?"

"Oh me and Sarah are going shopping today to pick out ballroom dresses, and to get our nails and hair done. We were wondering would you like to come with us?"

"Yeah of course; I need to head out to the mall any whys. It's me and Goku's wedding anniversary today and I haven't gotten him anything. What time are you guys coming to pick me up?"

"In a couple of hours"

"Good because I need to get dressed, I was sleep when you called."

"Gosh Chi it's 10 in the morning your usually up by seven; unless you and Goku have been up to something last night."

Chi-Chi blushed knowing that Bulma was right.

"That's for me to know. I'll see you in a few hours, bye."

"See ya, Chi-Chi." Bulma says as Chi-Chi hangs up her cell phone and puts it back on the nightstand. She then lays back on the bed and turns towards Goku. Goku was now awake and his beautiful brown eyes were staring into hers. He then runs his fingers through her hair.

"Happy 11th anniversary sweetheart" Goku whispers to her.

"Happy 11th anniversary, Goku; I love you so much."

"Love you too." Goku responds as he pulls Chi-Chi up to him and gives her a gentle mind blowing kiss. She responds by kissing him back with the same amount of passion. Two minutes later they pulled apart only to catch a breath of air.

"What did Bulma call about?"

"Oh her and Sarah are going shopping and she wants me to come. I'm going to the mall with her."

'Bulma and Sarah are taking Chi-Chi to the mall to pick out her dress for our anniversary party. That Chi-Chi knows nothing about. I have the feeling that she would love what I am going to surprise her with tonight.' Goku thought to himself as Chi-Chi gets out of bed and walks over to her closet. She then opens her closet doors and pulled out a beautiful sleeveless black shirt along with a pair of white jeans. She then closes her closet and looks throw her drawer and got out her undergarments. While Goku gets out of bed and slips on his boxers and walks up to her.

"You think Gohan is awake?"

"Yep I think so ever since school has ended a week ago, he gets up early and watches cartoons."

"Good, I think I'm going down there with him. I want to spend some time with my boy."

"You go do that Goku, you and Gohan needs that father- son time."

"I'll see you later Chi." Goku replies as he kisses her softly on the lips.

"See ya, Goku." Chi-Chi replies as Goku leaves the room. Soon after Goku leaves the room; Chi-Chi heads into the bathroom and takes a quick shower. Goku walks down the hallway, down the stairs and into the den. In the den he sees Gohan on the couch eating a bowl of cereal from his tray. On his try Gohan had a bowl of Apple Jacks cereal, a glass of apple juice and two toaster strudels. He wore a green Nike t-shirt and a pair of black gym shorts. It turns out that he was watching an episode of "Yug-ioh Dawn of the Duel" on WB. Goku then sits down on the couch when Gohan noticed he was there.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"Nothing much Gohan, what your watching."

"Yu-gioh Dawn of the Duel."

"Oh really any whys today is me and your mom's 11th weeding anniversary."

"Are you still having that surprise party for her later on tonight?"

"Yep I want for you to help me in finding your mom a special anniversary present."

"Sure how can I help, Dad."

"I want you to come to the jewelry store with me, before I go with Vegeta and Johnny to Lavigue later on. Do you want to come with me?"

"Yea sure, besides I have to get something special for Videl as well."

"Videl you mean your girlfriend right, Gohan?"

"Yeah my girlfriend, Trunks is picking me and Videl up to give us a ride to your party. Videl is actually looking forward to this."

"Trust me she would love this party. I know your mom knows about Videl but has she ever met her."

"Nope but you guys are going to meet her tonight."

"Good because I haven't seen her before."

Gohan then begins to tell Goku all about how he met Videl in Advanced Math class a year ago. The more Gohan began to talk about Videl the more Goku thought that she would make a nice girlfriend for his son.

"Hey Gohan, get dressed while I go take your tray in the kitchen for you."

"Yeah sure thing, see ya later Dad." Gohan replies as he gives his breakfast tray to Goku while he gets up and walks out of the room. Goku then gets up and goes into the kitchen. In the kitchen Goku sees Lauren moping the kitchen floors while Johanna was wiping off the kitchen table. Lauren looked up and saw Goku holding the breakfast tray. She stopped what she was doing and walked up to Goku. Lauren wore a yellow t-shirt with a green palm tree, a pair of light tan jeans and a pair of yellow sneakers. She also wore her dark brown hair in a matching yellow ponytail tie.

"Hey Goku, let me take that tray for you." Lauren responds as she takes the tray away from Goku and puts it on the kitchen counter. Goku then walks out of the kitchen and begins walking up the stairs when he meets Chi-Chi coming down the stairs. Chi-Chi wore a slick black shirt covered in gray sparkles, white jeans with a rose at the bottom of each pants leg and black high hilled sandals. She also had her hair tucked in a beautiful bun and wore a matching black purse.

"You look very nice, Chi-Chi. That outfit looks great on you."

"You really think so, Goku." Chi-Chi asked with a smile as Goku pulled her in his arms.

"Anything and everything would look good on you baby." Goku responds as he kisses her lightly on the lips. Chi-Chi smiles as he walked past her and walked up the stairs. She then walked down the stairs and into the den. She then sits on the sofa and watched TV waiting for Bulma to come.

Meanwhile Sarah and Johnny were watching 'House of Wax' on DVD in the den. Johnny was holding Sarah in his arms as they were lying down on the couch together. Johnny was playing with Sarah's hair as she was eating popcorn out of the bag they have popped earlier. Just then Sarah felt her cell phone vibrate. She takes it out of her pants out her pants pocket and answers it.

"Hello"

"Hi Sarah, it's me Bulma."

"What's up?"

"Nothing much, I am just calling to tell you that I am almost at your house. You're ready to go."

"Yeah I want to see the look on Chi-Chi's face when she finds out that her husband is surprising her with a huge anniversary party."

"She would love it Sarah, think about it Lavigue is one of her most favorite restaurants."

"True Bulma, but any why's when we buy our gowns and everything. Where are we going to go change and everything?"

"My place of course; While Goku and the boys get ready at Chi-Chi's place we have to go to my house to get ready. See you in a few minutes, bye Sarah."

"Bye Bulma" Sarah responds as she hangs up her cell phone and puts it back in her pocket.

"What Bulma call about?" Johnny asked Sarah.

"Oh she just called to tell me that she is almost here."

"Oh I almost forgot that you two are taking Chi-Chi shopping for her dress today. It's going to be hard to keep this surprise a secret from Chi-Chi. She looks to be a very smart woman."

"Yeah you got to hand it to her, she is very wise and a very great friend."

"Later on me, Vegeta and Goku are heading to Tiffany's and Macys to get a nice tux and a present for Chi-Chi and Goku. He told me that he and Gohan are going to pick out Chi-Chi's present together."

"Ah that's cute that Goku and his son are picking the gift out together."

Just then the door bell rings. Sarah got up and walked out of the den and walked up to the front door. She opens up the front door and sees Bulma standing there. Bulma had her long aqua colored hair tucked back in a French bun. She wore a pink t-shirt with the words "Bahamas" written in green letters along with light tan colored jeans with cute sneakers from K-Swiss. She also had a pink purse handing on her right shoulder to match her outfit. Sarah wore a light purple tank top that showed a little of her flat stomach up to her bellybutton. She also wore a light blue jean jacket along with a light blue jean skirt. She wore white flip-flops and a white purse to match. Her hair was out in lose curls to set off her look.

"Hi Sarah, are you ready to head out."

"Yep I'm ready, let me just say bye to Johnny real quick. Johnny come here, I am about to go."

Johnny then got up off the sofa and walked into the hallway and walked up to Sarah.

"You're about to go."

"Yea were going to go and get Chi-Chi."

"Alright then baby, I see you at the party tonight. See you later." Johnny says to Sarah as he pulls her up for a quick kiss. Sarah kisses him back and gives him a quick hug.

"See you later, Johnny." She responds happily as Sarah walks outside with Bulma. As Bulma and Sarah walked off the porch Johnny closed the door behind him. Once off the porch they walked on the cement path that lead them into the drive way. They then walked up to Bulma's blue Yukon. Bulma hit a button on her keypad and the doors to the Yukon automatically unlocked. Sarah got in on the passenger side as Bulma got in on the drivers side. Bulma then drives up to the parking lot next to the mansion and did a u turn in the parking lot then drove off. She drives a few feet down the road before turning into Chi-Chi's driveway.

Meanwhile Chi-Chi was in the den along with Goku and Gohan watching TV when Chi-Chi hears a horn blowing. She looks out the window and sees Bulma's Yukon. She gets then gets up.

"That's Bulma, see you later Goku. Bye Gohan, be good for your daddy okay."

"Bye, Chi-Chi."

"See ya later Mom" Gohan replies as Chi-Chi walked out of the den, into the hallway and out of the front door and closed the door behind her. She then walked down the walkway to Bulma's SUV. She opened the back door and got on the back seat. Once Chi-Chi got in good Bulma blew the horn once more before backing out of the driveway and drove off.

"Hey Chi-Chi, happy anniversary" Bulma and Sarah says together.

"Thanks you guys, so where are we going shopping at?"

"The Big heaven Mall of course; that mall has some of the best ballroom gowns imaginable."

The three of them talked as Bulma was driving. They were on the road for about an hour when Bulma came across an exit sign on the interstate. Exit 2526 Big heaven Mall next right. She then drove another half a mile before she could get to the exit. Once she saw the exit she turned down the road and began to slow down as she sees a stop light in front of her. She stopped at the stop light and turned on her left signal light. Once the light turned green she made a left and speed up. After a passing by a few shopping malls and grocery stores Bulma turned into the Big heaven Mall parking lot. The parking lot was huge and lots of cars were parked there. It was hard for Bulma to find a close park but lucky she found one a few feet away from the mall. She parked there and the three of them then got out of the SUV. They walked up to the mall. The mall was huge and tall up to 13 stories and as wide as two football fields. The outside of the mall was all glass like a skyscraper. They walked inside the mall and ended up in the main entranceway. They walked down the hallway passing by lots of stores in the process and then made a right. Once they made a right they saw a store named Melville: A store to address all of your gown needs.

"Hey let's check this store out, maybe we can find a nice dress here." Bulma suggested as the three of them walked into the store. In the store were rows and rows of beautiful gowns to wear to elegant parties. Above the rows of dresses was a beautiful golden chandler that hung above. On the right side of the store was the cashier and the two workers who were busy making price tags for the gowns. They then separated Bulma went to the first row while Sarah went to the second row and Chi-Chi to the third.

'Wow all the dresses in this row are so nice, I wonder which one should I chose?' Bulma thought to her self as she looked at one dress at a time. After fifteen minutes of looking she found a dress that she must have. She then took it off the rack and looked at it. It was a beautiful sky blue gown that was sleeveless and had beautiful rime stones covering the trim at the top and the bottom.

"Hey Chi-Chi, Sarah come here I think I have found my dress."

Chi-Chi and Sarah walked over to Bulma to check out the dress she picked out and couldn't believe their eyes.

"So what do you think you guys? Is it beautiful or what?" Bulma asked

"It's very beautiful Bulma and it would look perfect on you. It even complements your hair and your eyes." Chi-Chi complemented

"It's very pretty, Bulma. Can you come over and help me pick out a dress to wear? I can't decide which one to buy." Sarah asked

"Sure thing, Sarah" Bulma agreed as they followed Sarah over to the second rack. The three of them began to look at the beautiful dresses and Bulma found one that she thought would look great on Sarah.

"Hey Sarah, I think I have found the perfect dress for you, come here."

Sarah walked over to Bulma as she took the gown off the rack. Sarah then takes a look at it and smiles happily. The gown was a dark pink color and had spaghetti straps to it. At the waist it had a beautiful white slick ribbon that you tie up at the end. From the ribbon up the dress was covered in small light pink rime stones which gave the dress a stunning look and from the ribbon down was dark pink slick with pink rime stones at the end.

"That dress is perfect thank you, Bulma."

"Hey don't thank me that's what friends are for. Now let's go find Chi her gown." Bulma responds as the two of them walked over to Chi-Chi.

"Hey Bulma, Sarah I think I have found the gown I want."

"Really Chi, let's see."

Chi-Chi then took the dress off the rack and showed it to both Sarah and Bulma. The dress was white and had spaghetti straps. What sets this dress off from Bulma's and Sarah was that it had a small opening below the breast area and above the abdomen to show a little of her stomach towards the bottom of the dress where sparkles and little bits of diamond.

"You're going to make a great grand entrance in the dress, Chi-Chi." Bulma says with a smile on her face.

"You really think so."

"Yeah that dress would definitely bring out your best features." Sarah complemented.

"I'm glad you guys like it."

"Come on let's go and ask the lady where the dressing room is so we try the dresses on."

Meanwhile Goku and Gohan were in the den watching TV. Neither one of them was really paying attention to what was on.

"Hey Gohan, you ready to head out to the jewelry store."

"Yeah let's go, can we stop by Burger King on our way back."

"Whatever floats your boat, Gohan." Goku responds as they both got up and walked out of the room.

That's the end of Chapter 17 Part I. I hoped you liked it in Part II Goku and Gohan goes to a jewelry store to find the perfect gift for Chi-Chi and Videl. Afterwards Goku takes Gohan back home and then rides out with Vegeta and Johnny to go and get tuxedo's, and then heads back to Goku's house and dressed. Then they head to Lavigue to see if everything is set for the party. While the guys are making sure everything is okay Bulma, Sarah and Chi-Chi gets dressed. But Chi-Chi is a little confused of why she is dressing in her gown.

Tenchu Girl 16


	21. Goku and ChiChi's Anniversary Part II

Sweet Apple Pie: A Goku and Chi-Chi Story

By: Tenchu Girl 16

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ; this is just fan-fiction

Thanks to Kai's Kitty and Gosha for your great reviews. In this Chapter Goku and Gohan goes to a jewelry store to find the perfect gift for Chi-Chi and Videl. Afterwards Goku takes Gohan back home and then rides out with Vegeta and Johnny to go and get tuxedo's, and then heads back to Goku's house and dressed. Then they head to Lavigue to see if everything is set for the party. While the guys are making sure everything is okay Bulma, Sarah and Chi-Chi gets dressed. But Chi-Chi is a little confused of why she is dressing in her gown.

Tenchu Girl 16

Chapter 17 Part Two: Goku and Chi-Chi's Anniversary Part Two: The Guest of Honor

Once Goku and Gohan walked out of the den and out of the front door; once outside they walked off the porch and onto the walkway. The cement walkway leads them to the front of the garage. Goku pulls his keys out of his pocket and pushes a button on his keypad and one of two garage doors opened. They then walked inside of the garage and walked up to Goku's car as he unlocks his doors by pushing a button on his keypad. Goku gets on the diver's side while Gohan gets on the passenger side. Goku then backs out of the garage, once out of the garage he hits a button on his steering wheel; making the garage door close. He then backs out of the driveway and drives off.

"Dad what jewelry store are we going to? Are we going to Zay's, Tiffany's or Kay's Jewelers?" Gohan asked Goku

"I'm think I am going to check out Tiffany's. So do you even know what you're going to surprise Videl with?"

"Not yet, I am still debating on what I should get her. I want something that will remind her of me every time she looks at it."

"Gohan, I have one question for you."

"What's that, dad?"

"Do you really love Videl or you're just in love with her?"

"I love her dad; I love her lot to be exact. Tonight I am going to prove to Videl that I love her by giving her something special."

"I'm proud of you, Gohan."

"Proud of me, but what have I done?"

"You Gohan, have become a man."

Gohan just smiles at his father's words. As Goku drove on the interstate Gohan pulls out his cell phone and text Videl.

Videl,

What's up baby, I can't wait to see you at the party tonight. You're still coming right?

Gohan

Gohan then sends the message hoping that Videl would answer. As he was listing to One in a Million by Aaliyah on his dad's XM radio; Videl sends him a text message.

Gohan,

Of course I'm coming to the party; I can't wait to see Total perform. I can't wait to see how cute you will look in a tux. Oh by the way Trunks is picking me up first so we will be your house around 8. See you tonight, Love U.

Videl

Gohan sighs happily to himself as he puts his cell phone back in his jean pocket. Just then Goku sees an exit sign that reads ext 89 Klingo Dr. He then turns down the exit and slowed down as he came close to the stop sign. Once he stopped at the stop sign he makes a right kept straight for a few minutes before making a left. He ended up in the Tiffany's jewelry store parking lot. The parking lot was right across from the store entrance. Since there weren't many cars parked out in the parking lot; Goku found a park right in front of the store. He parks there and he and Gohan gets out of the car and walks in front of the store. The store was a one story brick building with fancy curved windows. Goku walks into the store first followed by Gohan. Inside of the store were rows of jewelry on display in glass cases. On the right side of the store was a woman working at the cash register. Goku and Gohan began to walk around the store looking at particular pieces of jewelry. Just then Gohan stopped and began looking at a necklace that caught his eye. The necklace had a platinum chain with a dove hanging on it. The dove on the necklace wasn't just any old dove; this dove was covered in little diamonds and white rubies. Goku noticed that Gohan was transfixed on the necklace, and walked up to him.

"Dad, I have to buy this necklace for Videl. What do you think do you like it?"

"It would be perfect for your girlfriend, Gohan."

Just then a woman walked up to Gohan. The woman had short pink hair that was tied back in a ponytail. She was wearing a red t-shirt with the words "Tiffany's gift shop" in white letters across her shirt. She also wore a pair of black jeans and black sneakers.

"Hi my name is Beth, and how may I help the two of you? Do you need any help finding anything or would you like to buy something?"

"Oh I want to buy this necklace." Gohan responded.

"You mean the necklace in front of you sir."

"Yes"

"Okay let me get a case for you. What color case would you like?"

"I would like a red case."

"Okay let me go and get the case for you. I'll be right back." Beth responds as she walks back to the cash register.

"Gohan, I'll be looking around the store real quick while you go buy that necklace."

"All right dad, tell me when you find anything." Gohan responds as he stood there while Goku left. Goku walked around the store looking at the different necklaces, rings and bracelets. While Beth came back up to Gohan with a beautiful velvet red case outlined with small white diamonds.

"Is this the kind of case you're looking for?" Beth asks Gohan

Gohan looks up and looks at the case then looks down at the necklace.

"Yeah that case would be fine."

"Good then let me place the necklace in here for you. Beth responded as Gohan handed her the necklace. She then puts the necklace in the case and closes it.

"Okay come up to the register with me please, sir." Beth responds as Gohan followed her to the cash register. Gohan stood in front of the check out desk while Beth stood behind the check out desk totaling up the price of the necklace. She then puts the red case in a white gift bag that had the words "Tiffany's" written in black cursive letters in the middle of the bag.

"That will be 65,000 dollars, sir."

Gohan pulls his wallet out of his pants pocket and got out his wallet. He then pulled out his ATM card and hands it to Beth. Beth then slides it into the cash register and then a receipt automatically printed out. She then tears off the receipt and hands both the receipt and the ATM card back to Gohan. Gohan takes it and puts it in to his wallet. Beth then hands him the white gift bag.

"Thank you for shopping at Tiffany's. Have a nice day, come back soon."

"Thank you" Gohan simply responds as he walked over to where his dad was. Meanwhile Bulma, Sarah and Chi-Chi walked up to the front desk to ask did they have a fitting room. Behind the front desk was a middle aged woman who appeared to be in her late 30's to early 40's. She wore her medium blonde hair out in curls. She wore a black t-shirt

that has the words "Welcome to Melville" in white letters along with a pair of white jeans.

"Hi, how can I help the three of you?" The cashier asked

"Yes, do you have a fitting room so we can try these dresses on?" Bulma asked the cashier.

"Yes the first door behind the dress racks."

"Thank you" Bulma responded as the three of them walked behind the dress racks and Bulma opens the door to the fitting room. They then walked into the fitting room; the fitting room was very large and very excusive. It was complete with four white changing stalls towards the right side of the room. On the left side of the room was a dresser made out of cherry oak wood with a mirror attached to it. The walls of the room were white and the carpet was a light blue color. Bulma walked into the 1'st changing stall, Chi-Chi took the 2nd changing stall and Sarah took the third changing stall. Ten minutes later the three of them came out of their changing stalls in the gowns they picked out. They walked over to the mirror to see how they looked.

"Chi-Chi, you will take Goku's breath away in that dress. It looks good on you." Bulma says to Chi-Chi.

"You really think so. How dose your dress fit Bulma?"

"Great I can't wait to wear it."

"You will be the bell of the ball, Bulma." Sarah commented as she looked at Bulma's reflection in the mirror.

"Yeah well you will be too Sarah, Johnny is going to love how great that dress looks on you."

Sarah felt her checks turning pink before responding.

"I hope so"

"Sarah, stop kidding your self Johnny thinks you're beautiful no matter what you were. Okay let's go change back in our normal clothes so we can head to get a nice pair of shoes to match our dresses." Chi-Chi responded as the three of them went back to their changing stalls and changed back into their regular clothes. A few minutes later they walked out of the fitting room and walked up to the cash register.

"Hi how may I help you guys, did your dress fit and everything?" The woman behind the cash register asked.

"Yes the dresses fit well. We would like to buy them." Bulma responds

"Okay are the three of you separate or together?"

"I will pay for everything."

"Very well can you please lay the dresses on the counter please?" The cashier asked as Bulma, Chi-Chi and Sarah laid their dress on the counter. The cashier then scanned the price tags of the gowns as another woman who worked behind the counter took each dress and puts them in a dress protective bag that prevents the gowns from getting wrinkled or messed up.

"That would be 574,630 dollars mam." The cashier responded as Bulma pulled out her ATM card out of her purse and hands it to her. The cashier slides it through the cash register and a receipt then prints out. She takes the receipt and hands it along with her ATM card back to Bulma. Bulma then puts it back in her purse.

"Thank you for shopping at Melville's come back soon."

"Thanks" Bulma replies as the other woman hands all three of them their gowns. Bulma, Chi-Chi then walked out of the store and back into the hallways of the mall. While walking around the mall the went to Jenkins, Belk's, Kale's, and Poles to buy make up, shoes, gifts along with other things. After that the three of them walked out of the mall together with bags and bags of things they brought from the mall. They then walked up behind Bulma's Yukon. Bulma then pushes a button on her keypad causing her trunk to automatically open. Bulma then puts her things in the trunk first, followed by Chi-Chi and Sarah. Bulma then closes the trunk and unlocks the doors to the Yukon. Sarah gets on the passenger side while Chi-Chi got on the back and Bulma got in on the diver's side. She then backs out of the parking lot and drove off.

"So Chi-Chi what do you have planned for Goku, for your 11th year anniversary?" Bulma asked hoping that she had nothing planed. Since Goku is throwing this extravagant party for her at Lavigue's.

"I know I should have something planned, but I don't. I just thought that I would cook him a romantic dinner at home or something."

"Chi-Chi, come on don't sweat over this, it's already taken care of."

"What do you mean by that, Bulma?"

"You'll see soon enough." Bulma replies with a sneaky smile on her face.

'I wonder what's going on; what does Bulma mean by it's already taken care of? She is properly just kidding around with me so I won't feel so guilty. I wonder what I should cook for Goku tonight.' Chi-Chi thought to her self as she looked out of the window.

"Sarah what time is it?"

"Three-thirty"

"Great I am making good time. We should be at my house by five to you know."

"Yeah Bulma, I know." Sarah replies as she went back to surfing the web on her PDA. Meanwhile Goku and Gohan walked out of Tiffany's and walked up to Goku's car. Goku pulls his keys out of his pocket and hits a button on his keypad that causes his doors to automatically unlock. Gohan gets on the passenger side while Goku gets on the divers side. Goku then backs out of the parking lot and drives off.

"Dad, mom is going to love that necklace you brought for her."

"Yeah I am glad you help me pick it out. So is Trunks still picking you up at 7:00?"

"Yea why you ask?"

"Because Gohan, I have to leave as soon as I get ready for the party. Me, Vegeta and Johnny are supposed to head out to Lavigue's at 5:45. After I drop you off at the house I have to go and pick up Vegeta and Johnny from Johnny's house."

"Oh so that's why" Gohan responded as he went back to listing to his dad's XM radio. Goku kept straight on the road before making a right turn. He then drives up to Burger king's drive thru. Burger king was a small fast food restaurant with a huge Burger on top of the roof beside their slogan. Their slogan was Have it your way here at Burger King.

"Gohan what would you like."

"I would like a double cheeseburger with a HC." Gohan responds as Goku rolled down his window. Right when he rolled down his window a woman's voice came through the drive through speakers.

"Hello welcome to Burger King Home of the Whopper how may I help you?"

"Yes I would like two of the number 10."

"What kind of drink(s) would you like with that?"

"HC"

"Is this all for you, sir?"

"No I would like two of the number 4's with a coke."

"Okay is that it for you?"

"Yes"

"That will be 25.20 drive around, please."

Goku sighed to himself as he drove around to the pick up window. At the pick up window was a girl who looked to be in her late teens. She had her long dark brown hair tucked in a bun and wore a plan red shirt and a pair of black workpants. She then opens up the pick up window and looked at Goku.

"25.50 sir" The girl simply replies as Goku pulled out his wallet and pulled out a fifty dollar bill and hands it to the girl. The girl then closes her window and gets Goku's change out of the cash register. She then walks over to the food rack and picks up Goku's order and walks back up to the pick up window. She hands Goku his order along with the drinks. After Goku had got his food situated she hands him back his change.

"And your change is 24.50 have a nice day sir."

"Thank you" Goku simply responds as he puts his change back into jean pocket and drove off. Goku drove ten minutes before pulling into his driveway. He then parks in front of the garage to let Gohan out of the car. Gohan opens the car door and gets out of Goku's car.

"Bye dad, see you at the party tonight. Say hi to Vegeta and Johnny for me."

"I will catch you later, Gohan." Goku replies as Gohan shuts Goku's car door back and begins walking towards the main house. Goku then backs out of the driveway and drives off. He only drives a few yards before turning into Johnny's driveway. He then parks his car at the end of the driveway and blows his horn. A few seconds after later Johnny and Vegeta walked out of the mansion and walked towards Goku's car. Vegeta got on the passenger side as Johnny made him self commutable on the backseat.

"Hey Johnny, Vegeta what's up."

"Nothing much Kakorat, not until your big party. Now let's go and get this whole damn tuxedo thing done with."

"Sure thing" Goku responds as he did a three point road turn in Johnny's driveway before driving off. Goku drove on the interstate for another forty-five minutes before seeing an exit sign. The exit sign reads ext 785 Tiffany's Suit Shop next exit. Goku drove a little further before he turned down the exit. Once he turned down the exit he slowed and stopped at the stop sign at the end of the road. He then made a left turn and kept sight for about ten minutes before he made a right and turned into Tiffany's parking lot. The parking lot was very large and very much crowed. Goku circled around the parking lot for a few minutes trying to find a good park; he soon found one that was right in front of the store. He quickly parks there before anyone else could steal his park. Goku, Johnny and Vegeta then gets out of Goku's car and walked up to the store. The store was a huge brick building that was the size of Super Wal-Mart. Goku, Vegeta and Johnny walked inside of the store and took a look around. On the left side of the store were all different styles of suits by different designers such as Tiffany's, Calvin Klien, Stacy Adams, Sean John and etc. On the right side of the room were cash register ales 1-10. Beside the cash register ales were Rolex watches, shoes, socks, cologne, and body washes especially for men.

"Goku, me and Vegeta are going to go look for suits to wear for your party tonight. I think you should go and find your self a tux."

"Why should I get a tuxedo when you guys are getting a suit, Johnny?"

"Because Goku, you are the host of the party. You need something to gather all of the quests focused on you and Chi-Chi."

"True, I go and look for one I guess. Let's all go and get what we need, we'll meet back here in an hour."

Johnny and Vegeta only nodded there heads in agreement as the three of them spitted up. While there Johnny had gotten him a white slick suit with a pink flower designed by Sean John; while Vegeta had picked out a black suit with a blue hank chief. Just when Vegeta and Johnny was about to go and pay for their suits; Goku met up with them with his tuxedo. Goku picked out a white tuxedo with a white flower attached to it. They then went up to the cashier on line two. She takes each one of their tuxedos and passes to the man next to her as the three of them paid for their suits.

"Is that all, are you would like to shop around some more. Here at Tiffany's we have beautiful Rolex watches, the finest male colognes, shoes and body baths. If you want I'll show you around."

Goku looks at his watch it reads 4:10. He then looked back up at the cashier.

"Yeah I have time; it wouldn't hurt to take a look around."

"Follow me then" The cashier responds as Goku, Johnny and Vegeta follows her to the cologne section in the store. Meanwhile Bulma was driving on the freeway going about seventy miles an hour heading over to her house; while Chi-Chi and Sarah was surfing the web on their PDA's. Thirty minutes she passes by an exit sign it reads ext 7815 Capsual Corp Community next right. A few minutes later Bulma turns into the exit and begin to slow down as she came across the yield sign. She then stopped at the yield sign and made a right turn. Bulma then drives slowly due to the heavy traffic. Sarah looks out the window and takes a look around. Large stone mansions were everywhere covering the street corners. Mercedes, Rose Royse's, May back's and etc where parked outside as the small children were playing softball in the community baseball diamond. Bulma turns down Capsule Corp St. 1 and turns into the second driveway on the right hand side. She then parks the Yukon in front of the garage and Bulma gets out followed by Sarah and Chi-Chi. Sarah, Bulma and Chi-Chi walked up to Bulma's front door just before they could reach the door; the door opens and a woman steps out. The woman looked to be in her mid thirties she wore a black short sleeve shirt with a pair of white pants and low heel black shoes. Her dark brown hair was tucked in a bun and wore a little bit of pink lip gloss and J-lo perfume.

"Mrs. Ouji, would you like for me to get your things out of the trunk for you?" The maid asked Bulma.

"Yes, please thank you." Bulma responds as the maid walked past her and walked towards Bulma's Yukon. Bulma, Sarah and Chi-Chi then walks in the house as Chi-Chi closes the door behind her. They found them selves in the main hallway the main hallway was very long and wide, with a huge chandler hanging above them decorated with the finest of platinum, gold, crystal, silver and diamond. On the left side of the hallway were entrances to rooms such as the living room, kitchen, den and etc. On the right side of the room was a huge staircase made out of dark oak and made with gold and black metal. Bulma guides Chi-Chi and Sarah up the stair case and onto the second floor hallway. On the second floor was a hallway that had lots of entrances to rooms on both sides. Little but yet elegant chandlers shined light into the hallway and made the dark oak hardwood floor sparkle. Chi-Chi and Sarah walked behind Bulma admiring Bulma's mansion. Bulma then stops at the sixth door on the right hand side and walks in followed by Chi-Chi and Sarah. Bulma and Vegeta's room was large and elegant. Her room was carpeted with the finest of white mink. In the center of the room was her bed, her bed was a king sized bed covered with red silk covers outlined with white mink to match her carpet. A few feet across from her bed was a red satin loveseat, a dark oak coffee table and two red chairs.

"Okay you guys can make your selves combatable in the two red chairs over there." Bulma says as Sarah and Chi-Chi sits down in the chairs as Bulma sits down on the couch.

"Bulma, I feel so guilty." Chi-Chi says with a little sadness in her voice.

"Guilty Chi-Chi, what do you have to feel guilty about."

"Well I had such a good time with you and Sarah that I forgot that I have to be home with Goku celebrating our anniversary."

"Don't feel guilty Chi-Chi, Goku wants you here with us and enjoying yourself. I don't suppose to say anything but Goku has something special planned for you and he doesn't want you at home that would spoil it." Bulma responds.

"Really what is it you guys, what's going on?"

"We can't tell you that Chi-Chi, but don't worry you'll find out tonight." Sarah responds to Chi-Chi's question.

"I can't wait Sarah; you guys had me get my hair and nails done so this must be a night to remember."

Just when Bulma was about to say something someone knocked on her room door. Bulma gets up and answers the door it turns out to be two maids carrying all of there shopping bags and gowns on a carrying case. Bulma moves out of the way as the two maids walked in and puts the two carrying cases with all of their stuff in front of Bulma's bed.

"Do you need anything else Mrs. Ouji?" One of her maids asked her.

"No that's fine thanks." Bulma responds as the two maids left the room and shut the door behind them. Bulma then walks back over to the couch.

"Okay you guys let's get changed in our gowns were going out tonight. My bathroom is the door on the right side of my bed. I have two shower stalls and two Jacuzzi's in the bathroom so we can all wash up and get ready at the same time. Come on let's go we have to be on time." Bulma says as Chi-Chi and Sarah follows Bulma into the bathroom.

Okay that is the end of Part II, Part III would be coming up soon I hope. Part III would be the final part of this story. So I hoped you liked it. I am planning on writing another Chi-Chi and Goku story that would tell the story of how they got together. It's different from the amine and I hope to write another B/V story to I just have to come up with the idea. Oh yea I am sorry it took me so long with this chapter but I was so busy with school and everything. In Part III Bulma, Chi-Chi and Sarah gets dressed in their gowns and heads out to Lavigue where everyone is there waiting for them. What would be Goku's reaction when he sees Chi-Chi.


	22. Goku and ChiChi's Anniversay Part III

_Sweet Apple Pie: A Goku and Chi-Chi Story_

By: Tenchu Girl 16

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ; this is just fan-fiction

Thanks to Kai's Kitty and Tyerria Merin for your great reviews. Well it comes to an end; I want to thank every one who enjoyed the story. In part III Bulma, Sarah and Chi-Chi gets dressed in their gowns and heads out to Laviuge. While Goku and the other guests are awaiting their arrival.

Tenchu Girl 16

_Chapter 17 Part Three: The Anniversary Party of a Lifetime_

Meanwhile Goku, Johnny and Vegeta walked out of Tiffany's with tons of bags and their suits and tuxedo's in proactive bags. As they got around the back of Goku's Mercedes, Goku gets his keys out of his jean pocket and hits a button on his keypad and automatically the trunk comes up. Goku, Johnny and Vegeta then loads all of their things in his trunk and closes it. The three of them then hops into Goku's car. Goku was on the divers' side, Vegeta on the passenger side while Johnny sat on the back seat. Goku backs out of the parking lot and drives off. Just then Bubba Spraxx's Ms. New Booty song came on Goku's XM radio.

"Goku, is Bubba Spraxx going to do a concert at your anniversary party tonight?" Johnny asked

"Yeah he is performing along with the Ying Yang Twins. I invited all of our friends, family, major celebrities and reporters to enjoy the party."

"Chi-Chi and the girls are going to definitely going to love a party like this. Especially Chi-Chi and Sarah they love Ying Yang Twins and Bubba Spraxx."

"Of course they will those three women love going to parties. Vegeta responded then started sing Ms. New Booty. I found you miss new booty, get it together then bring it back to me. Booty Booty Booty." Vegeta started rapping as Goku and Johnny bust out laughing. Vegeta then got a little annoyed because of their laughing.

"What are you two idiots laughing at?"

"You" Johnny and Goku said at the same time trying to stop laughing.

"Oh and you two can possibility do better."

"Oh hell yea Vegeta, you can't rap worth a shit." Goku responded as he finally stopped laughing.

"Okay then Kakorat, I will rewind the song and I want you to start rapping to it."

"All right then; Goku aggresses as Vegeta rewind the song back to the beginning. I found you miss new booty; get it together and bring it back to me. Hit the dance floor for about a month or two put a tad on it then see me running through." Just when Goku finished his part then Johnny does the back up.

"Get it right, Get right get it tight. Hi there how are things, I once was a dress man now it seems ever since I had the pleasure of getting you together your chest is like what ever, I found a hidden treasure. Yes mam here is the plan meet over younger okay don't play, I bring my cookbook, you bring your cookbook and I am going to fix that stuff up and every thing is good, good."

Vegeta laughs hard as he hears the two of them rapping. Just when Goku was about to rap the next line of the song, Vegeta stoops him.

"Okay, Okay I give up you guys win. I can't let you two embarrass your selves any longer."

"You know that me and Johnny has the skills. We even taught Jay-Z his raps"

"The day that happened was the day hell freezes over." Vegeta laughed causing all three of them to laugh at their pitiful rapping skills. A few minutes later Goku finds his self pulling into his driveway. He pulls up and parks behind Trunk's silver BMW, as he glances up at his digital clock on his dashboard. It reads ten minutes after five. Goku then gets out of the car followed by Vegeta and Johnny. The three of them walked down the cement walkway, up the porch and before Goku could unlock the door, the door automatically opened for him. Lauren was standing in front of the doorway she was wearing wore a yellow t-shirt with a green palm tree, a pair of light tan jeans and a pair of yellow sneakers. She also wore her dark brown hair in a matching yellow ponytail tie.

"Hi Lauren, can you do me a favor."

"What is it that you need, Goku?"

"Can you get all of our things out of my trunk?" Goku asked as he hands Lauren his car keys. Lauren takes the car keys and responds.

"Sure thing, I care it up to you room." Lauren says as she walked past Goku and the gang and walked towards Goku's car. Goku, Johnny and Vegeta then steps into Goku's house as Vegeta closes the door behind him. They walked in the den only to see Trunks and Gohan playing against Racer May Die 4(I made this game up) on the PS3. Gohan then turns his attention off the game for a second and sees his dad, Vegeta and Johnny walking into the room. He then pauses the game as Goku, Vegeta and Johnny made them selves committable on the white leather couch.

"Hi dad, hey Vegeta, hey Johnny what's up."

"Hey kiddo"

Trunks' hearing Goku's voice turned around and sees Goku sitting on the couch with Vegeta and Johnny.

"What's up, Goku. I heard your anniversary party is going to be hot off the wire. Did you invite any single ladies?"

"Yeah Trunks, I did. So what brings you around the house so early? I wasn't expecting you until seven."

"I wanted to kill some of the time until the big party; so I came here early to chill with Gohan. Trunks then glanced at his watch and looked at the time. The watch reads 5:17.

Oh shoot Gohan, we have to go ahead and get dressed. We have to leave at six thirty so we can be at Videl's place by 7:15."

"Alright, Gohan responds as he and Trunks gets off the floor and begins to walk out of the room. See you guys at the party, bye dad."

"Bye, Gohan" Goku responds as Gohan and Trunks left the room.

"Well I think that we should start getting ready now. Come on follow me I'll show you where our suits and other things at." Goku says as the three of them gets off the couch along with Vegeta and Johnny. Vegeta and Johnny follows Goku out of the den, into the hallway, up the stairs and into the second floor hallway. The second floor hallway was very long and wide. Three golden chandlers lit up the hallway as they walked through. Goku then stopped at the third door on the right and opens the door and walks in. Goku and Chi-Chi's room was large and rather romantic looking. The walls were a light tan color. In the center of the room was a large king sized bed with light red covers made out of the finest silk and satin. On the left side of the room was a French door that leads them into the bathroom. Right in front of the bed was there suits and there shopping bags from Tiffany's, with Goku's keys lying on the bed. Goku got his tuxedo while Johnny and Vegeta got their suits and two shopping bags.

"Johnny you can use the shower that is on the sixth door on the right hand side, while you Vegeta can use the shower that is right across from his. We met in the foyer in one hour, okay."

"Whatever, Kakorat" Vegeta aggress as he and Johnny left the room.

Meanwhile about thirty minutes later Bulma, Chi-Chi and Sarah comes out of Bulma's bath room wearing nothing but green robes and green flip flops.

"Okay ladies time for the royal treatment, it's about 6:00 now so we can head to my personal spa room and get massaged with massage oils." Bulma says with a cheerful tone to her voice.

"A spa would be lovely." Chi-Chi responds

"Well before we get changed into our gowns, we need to get a spa treatment. Now follow me." Bulma replies as both Sarah and Chi-Chi follows her out of the room and into the hallway. They walked down the hallway until Bulma stops at the tenth door on the left hand side of the hallway. She then opens the door and all three of them walked into the room. The spa room was elegant the walls were painted a tan color with a picture of the beach to give the room that beach look. The floor of the room was a light colored hardwood. On the right side of the room were four beds that you can lay on to get your massage on. On the left side of room was a mud pool used to mediate in, four shower stalls, a steam room and five white lounge beach chairs. Bulma, Sarah and Chi-Chi took off their robes and puts them on the hanging hooks above the beds. Bulma lay on the first bed, Chi-Chi on the second bed and Sarah on the third bed. Just then three muscular men came up towards them. One of them went by Bulma's bed while the other two went to Chi-Chi and Sarah. The men then took a green towel and placed it over their butt cheeks. The men then rubbed exotic oils all over their back and their legs.

"How are you and your friends doing today, Mrs. Ouji?"

"Fine, I recommended my friends to you guys because you give such good massages."

"Thanks, I am glad you think I am doing a good job. So you're going somewhere tonight."

"Yea me and my friends are going out."

"Oh, I hope you guys have a good time. How is Vegeta doing is he still training to the extreme."

"Not as much now, lately he has be hanging out with Goku and Johnny."

"Bulma, I am so glad that you suggested that we get a spa treatment. This feels so good." Sarah complemented enjoying her massage.

"See afterwards were heading to the makeup room to get our facial and our make up done. Then we are going to finally dress in our gowns."

Meanwhile Goku met up with Vegeta, Johnny, Gohan and Trunks in the foyer. They were all dressed in their suits and tuxedo's.

"Trunks, me, Johnny and Vegeta are heading over to Lavuige's now. How soon would you be there?"

"After me and Gohan swing by Videl's and pick her up we will be right over."

"Good because a lot of people are coming to the party tonight so I want you to come early to make sure you get a good table. See ya at the party, bye." Goku responds as Goku, Johnny and Vegeta walked of the front door followed by Trunks and Gohan. They walked down the cement walkway, to the driveway and to their cars. Trunks and Gohan got into Trunks BMW while Goku, Johnny and Vegeta got into Goku's Mercedes. Goku backs out of the driveway and drives off with Trunks close behind him following Goku in his car. Once Goku was on the interstate he glanced up in his rear view mirror and found that Trunks was no longer behind him. For the next hour Goku kept straight on the interstate while Vegeta was sending Bulma text messages on his cell phone and Johnny was playing Grand Theft Auto: Liberty Stories on his PSP. Then an exit sign comes up as Goku passes it. It was exit 30212 Fancy Restaurants next right. Hilton's Family, Lauvige's, Spicy Lue and Opel. Goku then turns into the exit and slows down as he came across a stop light. Once the light turns green Goku kept going straight for about five minutes before turning right into Ginger's parking lot. The parking lot was huge about the size of two in a half football fields and it was already half way full; with all kinds of exotic cars, limo's and tour buses. Luckily for Goku he had a park reserved for him in front of the restaurant. He then parks there and gets out the car and walk towards the restaurant along with Vegeta and Johnny.

Lauvige's was a huge two story restaurant made completely out of stone and expansive glass. As Goku, Johnny and Vegeta steps in the restaurant they noticed that everything was set up just as planned. The floors of the restaurant were light oak hardwood, a huge chandler made out of the finest of gold, platinum, ruby, diamond, silver and crystal was hanging from the center of the room. On the right side of them was a registration desk. Behind the desk was a young man who looked to be in his early twenties. He had short black hair and wore a black suit along with a white shirt. Goku walked up to him and the man responds.

"Hi welcome to Lauvige, tonight we are hosting a private surprise party for Mr. Goku Son's wife, Chi-Chi. Are you him sir."

"Yes, I am; is everything in top shape for the party that is about to start in hour for now?"

"Yes follow me and I will show you around. By the way my name is Niles."

"Thank you" Goku responds with a dull sound to his voice while Niles walks from behind the registration desk goes up in front of Goku. Goku, Johnny and Vegeta followed Niles further into the restraint. All of the tables were covered with white silk table covers with a vase of pink roses, one candle, a invasions card thanking who ever sits at the table for coming to Goku & Chi-Chi's Eleventh year Anniversary party, two wine glasses and a food menu. In the middle of the room was a huge stage designed for musical performances. On the stage was Mariah Carey practicing her single "We Belong Together" for Chi-Chi's grand entrance. Around the stage area was lots of space for people to dance and jam to the songs. Further to the back was a Martini bar filled with everything from Cola-Cola to Crystalie. A few feet towards the right of the Martini bar was the buffet filled with the finest of cuisine. A few feet towards the left of the Martini bar was a gift drop off table. The table was filled was tons of gifts for Chi-Chi and Goku along with Goku's gift for Chi-Chi.

"Is everything in order sir?" Niles asked Goku

"Yeah, everything is going as planned."

"Good I will be heading back to my desk. It's 7:15 now and the party is schuled to run at eight thirty and last until two in the miring. I hope you have a good time tonight, bye." Niles responds as he leaves to go back to the registration desk.

Goku, Johnny and Vegeta made themselves committable at one of the tables patiently waiting for the guests to arrive. Less then a few minute's later Marion and Kirrlian walks up to Goku's table. Kirrlian was wearing a jet black suit with a white shirt and a black tie. While Marion wore her beautiful long blue hair in curls; she wore a dark green sleeveless gown that glitters with beautiful crystals. She wore a matching green purse with matching high hilled sandals.

"What's up Goku" Kirrlan says as he walked up to Goku.

"Hey Kirrlian, what's up."

"Nothing much except for….."

"Were getting married!" Marion exclaims with a huge amount of excitement as she flashed Johnny, Goku and Vegeta her engagement ring. Marion's engagement ring was a 34 kart platinum ring with a 24 kart diamond molded inside of the platinum. Goku also noticed the ring matched her necklace that was made out of platinum with strings of 24 kart diamonds and rubies hanging from it.

"Congratulations Kirrlian, you dog. I can't believe it your getting married. Goku says in a fake ecstatic voice; Kirrlan why don't we get Marrion and the guys something to drink?"

"But we haven't..." Kirrlan began to say before Goku gives him that look. Kirrlan then figured out that Goku wanted to talk to Kirrlan with out Marrion and the others around.

"Marion, sweetheart me and Goku are going to get a glass of hurricane for everyone. We'll be right back, will you be okay with Johnny and Vegeta until I get back."

"Yes Kirrlan, baby stop worrying about me." Marrion responds as Goku gets up giving Marrion his seat. Marrion sits in his seat and blows Kirrlan a kiss as Kirrlan blows one back. Goku and Kirrlan then walked away from the table to the Martini bar. They sat on the bar stools waiting for the water to come.

"So Goku, what do you want to talk about."

"Your engagement to Marrion of course, I can't let you do this to yourself Kirrlan."

"Can't let me do what Goku?"

"Marry that Marrion girl."

"Why the hell not Goku, Marrion is my girl and I love her."

"Do you really love her enough to marry her and does she love you enough to?"

"I love her but not enough to marry her. It was really her idea and she kind of pressured me about it, talking about all her friends are married but she is not. Well since I want to please her, I asked her to marry me."

"If I were you Kirllan, I would think twice about marrying her. But this is your decision and yours alone. I would stick by you whether you decide to marry her or not. Maybe it's something about her that makes you love her and you don't want to lose her. Or maybe I am wrong." Goku says as the bartender finally came up behind the bar.

"What would you like to drink tonight sir?" The bartender asked Goku

"I would like five hurricanes"

"Five hurricanes, dude your planning on getting wasted tonight aren't you."

"Nah, not completely"

"That's what they all say you know; five hurricanes coming right on up." The bartender replies as he leaves to fix the drinks. Meanwhile Bulma, Sarah and Chi-Chi gets off of the massage beds after their massage was done. Bulma then gets their robes from the hanging hooks and hands them to Chi-Chi and Sarah. The three of them slips their robe back on and walks out of the massage room.

"That massage has me feeling good, real good. Oh my god Bulma you have a real good taste in massagers." Chi-Chi commented to Bulma

"Only the best, Chi. Sarah what do you think about the massage."

"Feels good, I haven't felt this good after a massage before. But any why's what are we doing now."

"Getting on our make-up off course, you cant where such a beautiful gown, with your nails and your hair done with no make up."

"True, that's really asking for it." Sarah aggress

"Come on, follow me." Bulma says as Chi-Chi and Sarah follows her further down the hallway. Bulma stops at the last door on the right at the end of the hall way. She opens the door and the three of them walked inside. The make-up room was a large room complete with red walls with white trim; a large golden fan made out of 27 kart gold provided the room with light. The room's floor was dark oak hardwood. The room also had three red leather recliner seats and a few feet away on the right of the seats were a long and wide make up desk filled with all types of make up from cover girl to Maybelene. Bulma, Chi-Chi and Sarah sat in the three recliner seats when all of a sudden three women came in. The women where dressed in a white dress like uniform with white flip flops. While two of the three women went and gathered make-up for their clients; the third woman went up to Bulma with a make up kit she had already in her hand.

"Hey Mrs. Ouji, ready for your make up?"

"Yes, more than ready."

"Good what all I kneed to know is the color of your dress so I can have your eye shallow the same color to bring out your dress."

"My dress is light blue, Melanie thanks for asking."

"No problem" Melanie responds lightly as she opened up her make up kit and began to work her magic. The other two women went to Sarah and Chi-Chi and did their make-up as well asking them the same question Melanie asked Bulma. Twenty minutes later the three women were done applying their makeup. Bulma gets up followed by Chi-Chi and Sarah and walked over to the mirror that was on the right side of the room.

"Oh my gosh, I look so beautiful. I wonder what Johnny is going to think when he sees me." Sarah exclaimed happily.

"He is going to thank his lucky stars that you're his girlfriend, and the other guys don't have a chance in a blue moon." Chi-Chi responds with a grin.

"I think that all three of us will shock our husbands/boyfriends when we come through the door. Oh yea we will make an entrance oh shoot its 7:30 you guys. We need to hurry up and get in our dresses. The limo will be here at 8:00." Bulma responds as the three of them hurried out of the make-up room and back into Bulma's room. Once in Bulma's room the three of them hurried up and dressed in their gowns, put on their high hilled sandals and grabbed their matching purses. Chi-Chi then grabs her blue gift bag inside of it was Goku's anniversary present. Bulma then digs in her purse and takes out her cell phone. She then checks her text messages and finds a text message from Vegeta it reads.

Hi Onna,

Make sure U and Sarah come in first once you get to Lavuige's and stand next to me and Johnny. Let Chi-Chi come in last so Kakrorat can surprise her with the party. I know you're going to look good; I can't wait to see U at the party.

Love, Geta (Your local Neighborhood Prince)

She smiles to her self as she closes her cell phone and puts it back in her purse. Then the three of them walked out of Bulma's room into the hallway, down the hallway and down the stairs. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs one of Bulma's butlers opened the door for them as they reached the front door. The butler wore a black tuxedo with matching black shoes and a white short sleeve shirt. He had long jet black hair that was tied in a ponytail and he looked to be in his mid thirties.

"Mrs. Ouji, your limo's here. I hope you guys have a time."

"Thanks Steve, I will have a good time, Bulma Ouji always enjoys herself no matter what." Bulma says as the three of them walked out of the front door, down the walkway and to the limo. The limo was a red Lincoln Navigator with 22" rims laced with diamonds with the Sean John logo. The diver of the limo gets out and opens the back door for Bulma, Sarah and Chi-Chi as they got into the limo one by one. The limo driver then closes the door and gets back on the drivers side in the limo. He then backs out of the driveway and drives off.

Meanwhile Goku and Kirrlan walked back to the table and passed out a glass of hurricane to everyone before they sat at the table. While they were drinking and talking Kirrlian started thinking back to what Goku said to him while they were sitting at the bar.

'What if Goku is right. What if I don't really love Marion as much as I think I do? Real love is like Goku & Chi-Chi and Bulma &Vegeta. Do me and Marion have that kind of love that can overturn any obstacle? I can't believe I' am thinking this but I need to break up with Marion and tonight. I know I would properly break her heart by telling her this; but it has to be done. Man I feel like such a hill. But we don't have that kind of love that can overturn any obstacle, and I know our love can never grow to that. Besides marriage has its up's and it's downs.'

Just then a butler walked up to Goku.

"Mr. Son sir, Mrs. Ouji's limo is on her way here now. The limo will be here in five minutes."

"Thank you for letting me know; Goku says thanking the butler as he left. Johnny, Vegeta we got to stand by the entrance door. The girls will be here soon."

"Alright let's go up there then." Johnny responds as he puts his drink down as he and Vegeta gets up and follows Goku to the entrance door. The three of them stood a few feet away on the right side of the entrance door. The lights of the restaurant began to dim as Goku, Johnny and Vegeta heard the limo pulled up in front of the driveway. Just then Mariah Carey walked up on the performance stage and graped the mike. Mariah wore her long strawberry brown hair (I think that is what her hair color is) out in beautiful curls. She also wore a tan thin strapped gown that worked nice with her curves. Her gown sparkled with a nice glittery look making the diamonds on her dress look more noticeable and glamour's. The crowed clapped as she came up stage and began singing "We Belong Together" off of her latest CD "The Emancipation of Mimi" Bulma opens the door and walked inside off the restaurant; Vegeta was the first to notice; Bulma wore a beautiful sky blue gown that was sleeveless and had beautiful rime stones covering the trim at the top and the bottom along with blue high hilled sandals and a matching blue purse. Vegeta couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she came up to him. Bulma also couldn't keep her eyes off of Vegeta. She noticed that he wore a nice black suit with a blue hank chief. Vegeta took her arm in his as she stood by his side.

"Onna, you look great tonight, like a Sayian princess." Vegeta whispered to Bulma

"Thank you, Geta. You look stunning tonight as well."

Sarah then walks in catching all of Johnny's attention. Johnny always knew that Sarah was beautiful but she looked even more beautiful tonight especially to him. She wore a dark pink thin strapped gown. Around Sarah's waist was a beautiful white slick ribbon to show off her elegant small waistline. From the ribbon up the dress was covered in small light pink rime stones which gave the dress a stunning look and from the ribbon down was dark pink slick with pink rime stones at the end. Sarah also wore matching pink high hilled sandals and a matching pink purse. She then walks up to Johnny and noticed that he looked quite handsome tonight as well. Johnny wore a white slick suit with a pink flower designed by Sean John. Johnny then put his arm around Sarah and pulled her up close to him.

"Sarah, you look amazing tonight, so amazing that you take my breath away."

Sarah smiles as she responds.

"Thanks Johnny, you look great tonight too."

The only sound that could be heard now was Mariah Carey singing as the crowd looking forward to Chi-Chi's grand entrance. Chi-Chi comes inside of the restaurant as she noticed that all eyes were on her. She wore an elegant silk white gown that had a oval like opening from the bottom of her breast area to her abdomen showing her creamy flat stomach. Her stomach was covered in glitter to draw attention to the rest of her dress. From Chi-Chi's stomach towards the bottom of her dress where sparkles and little bits of diamond. Her long jet black hair was tied back in a beautiful French bun. On top of her head was a beautiful crown made out of 30 kart platinum and laced with 15 kart diamond. Goku walked up to her, he sees the surprised and confused look on her beautiful face. As the crowed shots out:

"Happy 11th Anniversary Goku & Chi-Chi!"

"Happy anniversary, sweetheart." Goku says sweetly to her as he took her hand and gently kissed it with his lips.

"You mean you giving me this party as my anniversary present."

"Yes well 1/3 of your anniversary present."

"Oh my gosh Goku, I don't know what to say. This is so wonderful."

"Then don't say anything Chi-Chi. Just say that you will take this first dance with me."

"I would love to, Goku" Chi-Chi says happily as she and Goku walked towards the dance area. Vegeta and Bulma followed Goku out on the dance floor as Johnny found him and Sarah a table near the dancing area. Johnny and Sarah sat down as Sarah takes a sip of Alaze already poured in to her wine glass by one of the waiters.

Meanwhile as Chi-Chi and Goku was dancing to_ "Don't forget about us",_ "_Your Girl",_ and _"If You Only Knew"_ by Mariah Carey; Chi-Chi noticed that Gohan was dancing with someone but who?

"Goku"

"Yeah, sweetheart"

"Who is that girl Gohan is dancing with?"

Goku then glanced back and sees Gohan dancing with Videl. Gohan was wearing a tan suit with matching shoes. Videl wore her short hair out in curls; she wore a tan sleeveless gown outlined in sprinkles and diamonds. She also wore a very expensive pair of high hilled tan flip-flops out lined in diamonds and tan rubies.

"Oh that's his girlfriend, Videl Satan."

"Videl, oh yea Gohan did say he was going out with her. I heard about her she is the daughter of Mr. Satan, he is supposedly the world's greatest fighter. She also makes straight A's in all of classes and she is a great fighter."

"So what do you think Chi-Chi, do you think she is great for Gohan?"

"I think Goku, that she is just perfect for Gohan. I'm I going to get to meet her."

"Yes, Gohan is going to introduce her to us tonight at the party."

"Good"

After Mariah finished up by singing Joyride, she walked off stage; as the announcer walked on stage to announce who the next performance is going to be from. The announcer wore a black tux with a white shirt. His hair was blond and he looked to be in his early twenties.

"Shots out to Mariah Carey for the opening performance; I would like to wish Goku & Chi-Chi a happy eleventh anniversary. Now our next performance of the night comes from Total. Every one enjoy" The announcer says as he walked off stage as Total came on stage. They began by sinning _"Kissing you"_ off of their first cd.

Meanwhile Johnny and Sarah was sitting at the table talking and watching everyone dancing on the dance floor. Johnny then decides to ask Sarah to dance.

"Sarah, would you like to dance with me?"

"Sure I would love to dance with you, Johnny." Sarah replied as Johnny gets out of his chair and grabs Sarah's hand as she gets up and walks with him to the dance floor. They danced close together as Johnny's hands went up and down Sarah's back. Sarah sighs happily to her self enjoying the feeling of his hands against her back. Total then sung "_If you want me"_ featuring Mase, _"I tried", "Sitting Home", "Trippin", "Bet she can't"_ and _"Press Rewind"_ featuring Carl Thomas. After Total stepped off stage Sarah and Johnny walked back to their table. Sarah takes a sip of her wine; While Johnny rubs her free hand.

"Goku is going to renew his vowels with Chi-Chi tonight, Sarah."

"He is, ah that's so sweet of him."

"Yeah he wants to renew his vowels, so he and Chi-Chi can start off on a clean slate. He even got a beautiful diamond necklace just for this. Goku even told that he didn't want to give her the traditional ring, so he stepped it up a notch."

"Okay, so when he asks Chi-Chi to marry him tonight, Johnny what happens then?"

"Then he would carry her on stage and renew their vowels here on that stage that Total just performed on."

"Chi-Chi, would love that. She looked to be so happy when he surprised her with this party."

"I can't wait for our first anniversary together."

"I can't wait either, Johnny. I wonder how we should celebrate it."

"Leave all the planning to me, Sarah. I know of a perfect way to celebrate our anniversary."

"Oh and what do you have planned?"

"Can't tell you sweetheart, you will have to wait and see."

"It's a surprise, I love surprises."

"Oh really" Johnny responds as he leans in and kisses Sarah passionately on the lips. Sarah returns the kiss with the same amount of passion. Goku and Chi-Chi walks off the dance floor and walked over to Sarah and Johnny's table when they saw them in a deep lip lock. Goku and Chi-Chi looked at each other and smiled.

"Okay you two love birds break it up." Goku says jokingly

Sarah breaks the kiss and blushed a little as she looked up at Goku and Chi-Chi.

"Hey Goku, happy anniversary"

"Thanks Sarah; we want for you and Johnny to join me, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Vegeta, Kirrlan, Marion, Videl, Gohan and Trunks over at the Grand Table. Me and Chi-Chi going to open our anniversary gifts and we want you to be there. Are you guys coming over to the grand table?"

"Yeah we'll be over in a few minutes."

"Okay see you guys in a few minutes, bye." Goku responds as he and Chi-Chi left. Meanwhile Gohan and Videl walked off the dance floor shortly after Goku told them to meet up with every one at the Grand Table. Gohan decided that he and Videl would go to the Grand table after they have some alone time first. They walked through the restaurant until the reached the stairwell that leads up to the second floor. They then walked up the stairs to the second floor. The second floor was a huge VIP room complete with white leather sofas, dark oak coffee tables and a large 50'' TV that sat in the middle of the room. No one was in this room but Gohan and Videl.

'Perfect, now I can talk to Videl in private about my love for her.' Gohan thought to himself as him and Videl made them selves commutable on one of the white leather sofas. Gohan held one of her hands in his as she looked him straight in the eye.

"Videl, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Gohan?"

"I need to tell you that I love you, I love you very much. I know I am very young and I really don't supposed to know what love is, but you showed me in so many ways what it was. I'm here to tell you know is that I will always love you and please tell me that you will always love me too."

Videl gasped for a minute before responding.

"I love you too, Gohan and I always will want to be with you. Before I met you I thought that I would never fall in love like this. I thought that love was something out of a fairy tale never to come true; at least not for me. Then you proved me wrong, Gohan and for that I thank you."

"I have something for you, Videl. Every time you look at what I am about to give you I want it to remind you of us." Gohan responded as he took a red case out of his suit pocket and hands it to Videl. Videl opens it and gasped as she sees what lied inside of the red case. It was a platinum chain necklace with a dove hanging on it. The dove on the necklace wasn't just any old dove; this dove was covered in little diamonds and white rubies. Videl wanted to say something to Gohan; she wanted to say how much she likes this necklace and kiss him lightly on his lips; but she couldn't say anything, she couldn't move all she could do is smile. Gohan can tell from her reaction that she loved the necklace he gave her; she was just speechless.

"May I put the necklace on for you?" Gohan asked her

"Of course" Videl responds with a happy tone to her voice. Gohan then gets off the couch and takes the necklace out of its case. He then gets behind her and puts the necklace around her neck. He then walked up to her and pulled her up close to him, and sneaks him a passionate kiss on her lips. Videl responds by kissing him back with the same amount of passion. They stayed like that for about two minutes before they broke apart.

"I wish that we could stay up here a little while longer; but my dad will be coming up here searching for us if we don't go over to the Grand Table."

"True, but I am having such a good time with you any way's. Come on let's head over to the Grand Table." Videl responds as Gohan grabs on her hand lightly as they walked out of the room and down the stairs. Once down the stairs Gohan and Videl walked through the restaurant until the reached the Grand Table. The grand table was a huge table that could seat up to twenty people. The grand table was covered with a white silk table cover, with lots and lots of food from fried chicken all the way to pineapple cake covered one end of the table to the other end. Every one was sitting at the table enjoying the food and enjoying a glass of some kind of alcoholic beverage. Gohan and Videl sat in front of Goku and Chi-Chi and beside Johnny and Sarah.

"Hey Mom, Hey dad, this is my girlfriend Videl. Videl this is my mom Chi-Chi and my dad Goku Son." Gohan says introducing Videl to his parents while loading the food on the table in his plate.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Son nice to met you"

"Hi Videl, Gohan has told us so much about you. So is you dad here?" Chi-Chi asked Videl.

"He couldn't make it; he had to fight at a world Marshall Arts torment."

"I hope he wins the torment; I heard you're a pretty good fighter yourself Videl." Goku says to Videl.

"Well I try my best; one day I want to be as good as my father."

"Well I'm sure that you will have that covered." Chi-Chi says with a smile on her face as Videl made her a plate. As they were eating the butler came up to Gohan and Videl.

"What would you like to drink sir?"

"I would like a glass of HC."

"Nah Gohan, say Arbor Mist" Goku whispered to him

"But dad"

"It's okay Gohan you can have you a drink or two. Just tonight of course, were here to have a good time."

"Oh in that case, I change my mind I'll take a glass of Arbor Mist."

"Okay and what about you mam?" The butler asked Videl

"I would like a glass of Smirnoff, wild grape flavored."

"Okay I will be back shortly with your drinks" The butler responds as he walked away to fetch their drinks. Two minutes later the butler was back with their drinks once he gave Gohan and Videl their drinks he left. Goku taped his glass attracting everyone's attention.

"It's time for my wife and I to open our anniversary gifts. But before we do that I have to give Chi-Chi my gift first." Goku says as he snaps his fingers and all of a sudden a butler came walking up towards him with Goku's gift. Goku then takes his gift from the butler and gives it to Chi-Chi. Her gift was wrapped in white wrapping paper with the Tiffany's logo printed across it. Chi-Chi slowly un wraps the paper and pulls out a black case with beautiful 1 kart diamonds on the edge of the case. She then slowly opens the case and sees a beautiful platinum necklace with long strands of 30 kart diamonds and pink rubies. She slowly puts the necklace on and smiles up at Goku.

"Thank you so much Goku, this is the loveliest anniversary present I have ever gotten. I absolutely love it."

"I am glad you like it." Goku responds as he got out of his chair and kneeled down below Chi-Chi holding her hand in his.

"Chi-Chi, I love you so much. I love you because you're beautiful, strong, elegant, kind, and honest and all the things that makes you who you are. During our marriage we have grown even closer and our love has grown even stronger. What I am trying to ask you baby is will you do me the honor of marrying me again?"

"Yes I would love to get married again. Yes I will!" Chi-Chi exclaims happily as everyone around the table clapped, and some with tears of happiness coming from their eyes. Goku then gets up and holds Chi-Chi's hand as he helps her out of the seat as they walked towards the stage. Everyone who was sitting at the Grand Table got out of their chairs and walked towards the dance area to watch Goku and Chi-Chi renew their vows. Goku was already on stage with the priest while The Ox King (Chi-Chi's father) walked Chi-Chi onto the stage and stood beside Goku. The stage it self has been resigned for the renewing ceremony. The stage was complete with an altar, two sits of scented candles, and two huge vases of pink and white roses. The priest wore a white robe and he was holding a book in his hand. The Ox-King wore a white tux to match Chi-Chi's white dress. The Ox-King backs a few feet away from Chi-Chi; As Chi-Chi turns toward Goku.

The priest then spoke up.

"We are here today to renew the vows of two married people, who are deeply and truly in love; Mr. Goku Son and Mrs. Chi-Chi King-Son. Goku will you take this woman as your wife; to love and to hold, to honor, to cherish, to trust; forever in sickness and in health until death do you part."

"I do" Goku says with out the slightest hesitation in his voice.

"And do you Chi-Chi take this man as your husband; to love and to hold, to honor, to cherish, to honor, and to trust forever in sickness and in health until death do you part."

"I do" Chi-Chi says with a happy tone in her voice.

"Will the two of you say your own words of devotion to each other?"

"Chi-Chi, I love you so much that you're always on my mind. Every morning when I wake up I think of you and every night I go to sleep I think of you as well. You taught me in so many ways what love was and how to cherish it and how to fight for it. I know I can't live with out you by my side. Because I know with you by my side we can conquer anything."

Chi-Chi smiles then begin saying her words of devotion.

"Goku, when I think of you I think of your smile; I think of your laugh. I think about how happy you make me every time I am in your arms. I feel as if nothing and nobody can tear us apart. We are soul mates that have found each other. I think to myself how lucky I am to have found mine. Not many people were able to find someone that they are able to call their soul mate. I love you, Goku and I am looking forward to spending the rest of my life being with you."

"I would usually say if any one had any objections to these two people getting married please say it now or forever hold your peace. But these two people are already married so all I have to say is Goku you may kiss your bride."

Goku started into Chi-Chi's eyes for a moment before leaning in and kissing her passionately on the lips. Chi-Chi responds by kissing him back with the same amount of passion. Chi-Chi could fill Goku's arms wrap around her waist as he depends the kiss. Chi-Chi then wraps her arms around Goku. The two of them stayed like that for two straight minutes before breaking apart.

"Everyone introducing Mr. & Mrs. Goku Son." The priest exclaims as Goku picked up Chi-Chi and carried her off stage and onto the dance floor. He then puts her back on the ground. The rest of the night every one danced to performances from Busta Rhymes, Ashanti, R-Kelly, 50 cent, Toni Braxton, Beyonce, Destiny's Child, Mya, Bubba Spraxx and the Ying-Yang Twins. After the party Goku and Chi-Chi got inside of a black limo that pulled up in front of the restaurant. While everyone else waved and cheered for the happy couple in front of the restaurant. Chi-Chi rolled the window down and waves.

"Hey Gohan, me and your dad will be in Jamaica for two weeks. Now you have a good time at Trunks house while were gone okay. I love U."

"Bye Mom" Gohan says while waving

Then with out warning Chi-Chi through a bouquet out of the window and Sarah catches it. She smiles and blushes remembering what catching a bouquet meant.

"Good catch Sarah, you know what that means. I will be seeing you and Johnny get married in the future. Well see you and Bulma in two weeks, bye now." Chi-Chi says as the limo driver pulled off.

Well that is the end of Sweet Apple Pie: A Goku and Chi-Chi story. I hoped you guys liked it. I will be back with another Goku and Chi-Chi story soon. Once again I would like to thank every one who read the story and enjoyed it.

Until Next Time

Tenchu Girl 16


End file.
